The Messengers
by Writer Noire
Summary: Two messengers: one gem from a long forbidden world and one that delivers regular mail that have never met. Here there are tales where they interact with the other. *one-two shots*
1. Chapter 1

"Now the new Dogcopter movies are going to face some really high expectations. I don't know how they'll surpass Dogcopter 3."

"I don't know, Connie. Dogcopter 3 beat Dogcopter 2, I'd like to think that it'll work again." The to children conversed until the found the log near the beach occupied with rising actor/director Jamie the mailman.

"Jamie!" Steven cried out happily. The actor turned around and smiled at the young boy. "Ah greetings Steven, Connie. What brings you over to this side of the beach?"

"We were just talking about movies, what are you doing Jamie?" Connie asked. The mailman sighed in frustration as he leaned back. The two looked over his leaning form to see a pile of crumpled papers, a notebook, and several pens. "I've been busy delivering mail and planning the set pieces for my next extravagant play, but recently it seems fate has laid its stressful gaze upon me and made things very difficult to complete."

Steven picked up a piece of paper and found several drawings. "So what's your play about Jamie?"

"That's simple. It's about two friends who fall in love. It maybe partially inspired by that tale you told me of that Lapis Lazuli."

"Really?" Steven asked. Jamie nodded before turning to his unfinished script.

"But the tale is cliched and weak. I need someone with good storytelling ideas for this play." Connie raised her hand. "Actually Jamie you could ask one of the Crystal Gems. Pearl rewrote the Mayor Dewey one. You could have one of them help you."

He placed one hand on his chin before nodding in agreement. "Alright, I think that's a good decision. We'll go to the gems." Steven led the way back to the Beach House with Jamie and Connie carrying his supplies to the beach house.

"Alright Jamie, here we are. Now let's find one of the gems. Maybe Garnet or Amethyst can help." Steven said as they made it to the house. The mailman opened his mouth to reply, but something flew right past him and knocked him and his stuff over. Connie held her hand on top of the notebooks and she held her ground.

Steven and Connie looked down at Jamie and found his face buried in the sand. "Jamie, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to knock you down." A gentle voice said as Jamie lifted up his head. Sand covered his eyes and the rest of his face, but he got up nonetheless and began rubbing the sand out of his face. "It's quite alright, I just need to…" He stopped when he saw who was between Connie and Steven.

In between the two was a blue woman about his height. Her hair was wavy and short along with a blue dress with dark blue patches. Jamie felt his heart stop for a second when the person stepped forward. "Are you okay? I hope you didn't hit yourself on the way down."

He snapped out of his trance and patted his clothes straight. "No, I'm quite fine, my name is Jamie by the way." The man bowed respectfully.

"Oh, Jamie is it? Well it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lapis Lazuli." She gave him a curtsy before the Steven moved over to Jamie. "Yeah, this is the gem I told you about Jamie. I was going introduce you, but it seems you already have."

"Steven's told me about Mr. Jamie. He says that your plays are great and wants us to watch one of them." Lapis said.

"Really? I mean yes. He's pretty good at it and I'm glad to work with him on it." He patted Steven's hair and the young boy chuckled at it. "Actually Lapis this is perfect. Jamie's been working on the script for his next play and he wants some help on writing it. You can help him right?"

Lapis pondered on the thought before picking up one of the few pieces of paper and reading it. "I think I can lend a hand to your friend Steven. If he will accept my help."

"I'll gladly accept any help that I can get. Thank you Miss Lazuli." Jamie said as he took his supplies from Connie

"You can call me Lapis, and you're welcome." The two began to walk off and brainstorm ideas while Steven and Connie watched them leave. "I wonder what's going to happen."

"They're going to be just fine Steven. Maybe even better." Garnet said as she carried a bubbled gem in her hand.

The two wanted ask where she came from, but Garnet has a tendency to appear and disappear. The trio just watched as both Jamie and Lapis began writing ideas together with Jamie trying not to look so red.

"Lapis, um, just so you know if you help me with this. We're going to be working on this for some time."

"I don't mind. From where I come from I'm glad to be doing something else for a change. A slower pace if you may." Lapis replied as she reached over for a pen. "Now do you want to focus on improving the characters or the relationship."

Jamie shook his head to stop any sudden words leaving his mouth. "Um, let's work on our, I mean the friendship first."


	2. Chapter 2

(Highschool/Human AU)

Jamie breathed in slowly as he held the envelope in his hand. "Alright, I can do this. I can do this. Remember it's nothing. Just your entire reservoir of feelings you've kept locked away since you met her. I'll be fine, I'll be fine."

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" Steven asked. The older student yelped as he nearly dropped the letter. The young boy watched Jamie try to compose himself as fast as he could before turning to face the boy.

"S-Steven, is it just you?" Jamie asked. Steven nodded and Jamie breathed in a sigh of relief. "Oh thank heavens. My heart can't take anymore surprises."

"So the letter's for someone special." Steven started. "I thought Garnet said no to your letters."

"It's not for Garnet!" Jamie snapped, after seeing Steven's shocked expression he calmed down. He kneeled down to Steven's height and showed him the name. "LAPIS?!"

"Ssshh! Listen I'll explain everything, but please…" A large shadow covered the two of them and found one of Lapis's closest friends Jasper looking down on them. "What's this I hear?"

"Um, Jasper, it's nice to see you again. How are-URK!" Jamie said just as Jasper lifted him up and forced him to stand. The height difference was pretty obvious and Jamie panicked as Jasper plucked the letter from his hand and read the name to its intended reader.

Steven and Jamie held their breaths as Jasper held her nose high and passed the letter back to Jamie. "This letter seems obviously important. Although the design of the hand drawn dolphins are a bit too much, I'll let this pass."

"Thank you Jasper, I promise-" Jasper didn't let him finish as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in close. "But if something goes wrong and it's your fault, I'll break you. Intentionally." She emphasised as the struggling student nodded.

"Good. I'll be looking forward to see the results soon." She said before letting Jamie go and walking away. "B-b-But, huh, what?" Jamie asked as he straightened out the letter, only to find out there was no letter in his hand.

"Oh great. Where is it?" He asked before hearing small voices. "Peridot please put that down. It's very important to Jamie!"

"I'm sorry Steven, but my curiosity has got the best of me and I want to know why that student is getting so worked up on this piece of paper especially if it's for Lapis." Jamie sighed in frustration before running to the corner and found Peridot and Steven fighting over the letter. Or more like Peridot running in circles as Steven chases her.

"Peridot, please!"

"What's wrong? I'm just curious." Peridot said as she tried to keep it from Steven's hand. Suddenly the letter disappeared as Jamie gave Peridot an annoyed look. "Peridot, it's not nice to take people's things. Now are you going to say sorry?"

Peridot placed her hand on her chin before looking at the door. "Hey Lapis!" Jamie froze as Steven turned to the direction Peridot was pointing at. However there was no Lapis and the only one there was the janitor.

"Greetings." He said. Jamie gave a half hearted wave as he and Steven turned to see Peridot disappearing in hall. "That little green eyed, yellow haired minx! This is getting more stressful. I can't take anymore." Jamie said as Steven walked over and patted him on the back.

"But hey now that Peridot's gone we can focus on delivering that letter, right?"

"You're right Steven. We managed to have the letter, even though it's slightly crumpled, but who cares. I can finally deliver this letter straight to the wonderful Lapis Lazu-" The bell suddenly rang and Jamie's brave face went down as he let his head drop.

Steven patted his hair and the two parted ways. Jamie walked to his next class and found Steven's normal caretakers and his classmates: Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.

Amethyst looked at him and a cheeky grin got on her face. "Well if it isn't lover boy. So how did it go? Did she love it?"

"I...I couldn't deliver it." Amethyst gave a small noise of disappointment as Garnet walked over. "Don't worry Jamie, I'm sure you'll manage to deliver the letter without a hitch next time."

"She's right you know. Rose and Greg did something similar, only this one involves letters and theirs included a romantic song being played outside her window." Jamie just slammed his head on the desk and Garnet sat right next to him. "Oh, Jamie please stop being like this. We all know you'll succeed."

"Like last night's homework from Professor Smiley. In fact why don't you show us the answers from last night to prove the point."

"Amethyst!"

"What? He's being so sad and mopey, I might as well get something out of it and besides you never share."

"That's because you need to learn to do things on your own!"

"I can't napping and eating take a lot out of me. Besides the season 5 finale of Lil Butler's was on last night. I couldn't miss that."

Garnet and Jamie continued to listen to them squabble until Jamie lifted his head. "I think I'm in over my head. I put so much effort into this, but it'll be devastating if Lapis reads it and rejects it. Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe this letter isn't worth it!" Garnet sighed before slapping him in the face.

"Stop panicking. The more you panic the more likely you'll do something you'll regret and I for one do not want to see that." The pain was still stinging, but it help bring him back to reality. "Right, right...sorry just got caught up in the moment of whatever I was doing. I'll...I'll think of something."

"Good, now pass over your homework. Watching that show with Amethyst made me miss doing it." Garnet replied.

0-0-0-0-0

After class and into lunch Peridot was talking to Jasper until she spotted the source of Jamie's problems. "Lapis! Over here!"

"Oh yeah, wonder if the shrimp gave the letter."

"My knowledge of the older student tells me a probability of 'no'. More likely he was about to, but the second bell caught him."

Lapis arrived at lunch table with a small lunch and her binder. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh nothing, but say did someone give you something earlier today?"

Lapis thought for a second, before shaking her head. "No. Not that I know of. Oh, are you talking about Ms. Diamond's project on Earth."

Jasper smacked her forehead as Peridot smiled smugly. "Aha! I was right, that boy didn't give Lazuli his letter. I never called it so well then the time I found out that you had a schoolgirl crush on Rose Quartz-Universe!"

"Are you serious? We are not going to have this discussion!"

"Guys?" Lapis asked, but just watched her friends fall into a small argument. Feeling out of place the girl sat down before looking over to see Steven and Connie eating lunch together. She smiled at them before hearing a cough behind her.

Snapping her head to look behind her, Lapis found a strawberry-red Jamie trying to calmly stand behind her. "H-Hello Lapis. Mind if I sit with you?" Joy filled Lapis as she was always glad to be near the drama nut everyone kept calling him.

"No, go ahead I don't mind. Actually I need to talk to you my friend." The word stung in her heart, but Lapis held it in. With that the boy sat in front of Lapis prepared to listen to anything she said. "Yeah, what is it?"

Lapis felt her heart skip a beat when Jamie focused on her with those brown eyes he always had, but she shook it off. "Well recently I've been thinking about somethings."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I wanted to ask about...how can I ask this?"

'Alright calm down Lapis, you can do this. He's been your friend for a while now. Over a year and we've worked on asking this for sometime.'

'Alright Jamie you can do this. She's right there. Give her the letter, make an excuse, and get the heck out of here. No, no don't do that. It'll seem I'm afraid, even though I am! Oh please let there be some power to let me do this.'

"I wanted to ask if-"

"Wait, I have something for you to read!" Jamie blurted out. Lapis stopped and looked at the letter in his hands. It was a simple envelope that had dolphins drawn in it and her name written. "I-I've worked on it for some time."

Lapis felt nervous at first, but hope replaced it as she opened the flap. The content was right there before her and ready to be read. Suddenly two voices cut the two out of the tense moment.

"Why, hello Lapis Lazuli and...nerd."

"Hey Jamie."

"Oh hello Sour Cream and...you." Jamie said.

Lapis smacked him in the arm. "Jamie, stop. Hello Sour Cream, Kevin. What're you two doing here?"

Kevin smiled at her and held out a party flyer. "There's going to be this huge bonfire and rave going on later tonight and most of the people were wondering if the 'Crystal Gems' could come. I mean it would bring a lot of people if our number one players came."

The girl grabbed the invitation and looked at the letter in her hand. "I'll...consider it Kevin. Thanks."

Kevin winked at her. "Don't worry you won't regret, after all I'm going to be there." The two left and the bell began ringing. Lapis turned to Jamie and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'll read your letter after school. I'll probably see you at the bonfire right?"

"R-right. I'll see you then Lapis." Lapis waved a goodbye to her friend before running to her next class. Jamie sat at the table a bit longer before letting his head bang against the table. "I'll see you then."

0-0-0-0-0

Continued in Part 2: Coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

"So Lapis didn't read your letter and she's been invited to the bonfire party on the beach." Steven summed up.

"Yeah, it's not even her reaction or her answer that's killing me. It's the anticipation plus Kevin's been making some moves on her and I can't really jump in. I want to, but…" He trailed off into thought as Steven passed him the next shirt.

"It's alright Jamie, Lapis will make the good choice and we have to respect her decision even if it destroys you and possibly leaving you catatonic state."

Jamie ruffled up Steven's hair as he laughed at his joke. "Are you even on my side?" Steven laughed along with his friend. Unknown to them a certain blue-haired girl was watching them and smiling at the two roughhousing.

Lapis sighed as she put her hands in her pocket. The feeling of crumpled paper reminded her that envelope was in her pocket. 'Wonder what Steven meant by decision?Oh right, I was going to read this.' However the sounds of music starting to play distracted her as she turned to see in the setting sun at the beach. Small fires and fellow students coming to the beach became apparent.

"Come on Lapis! Jamie's babysitting Steven so we can go." Amethyst said. Peridot was standing right next to her with a notepad. "I don't want to go, but if I'm going, you're going!" She growled.

Jasper saw Lapis smile at Peridot's little outburst as Garnet walked right up next to her. "$20 that Jamie comes."

"Please I'll take that bet." Jasper said as she shook hands with her. The group then walked to the party going on in full force. People, plenty of food and drink, and music playing loudly was the normal circumstances and Amethyst stood in front of the group.

"Whoo, let's party! Come on Peri!"

"Wait Amethyst!" Peridot said before being dragged away.

Pearl sighed as she saw Garnet's glance. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Peridot. Maybe this time she won't get covered in nacho cheese with Amethyst." She grumbled.

Jasper looked around and found some people arm wrestling. "Well I've found my entertainment. See ya around." She disappeared to the soon to be broken crowd of arm wrestlers. Lapis turned to Garnet who was bobbing her head to the music. "What're you going to do Garnet?"

"I'm going to enjoy myself. I'm less annoyed when I finally get some time alone or with little Steven."

"You never look annoyed."

"Keep thinking that Lazuli." Garnet said before disappearing into the crowd.

Lapis sighed once again and wished Jamie didn't have to stay behind to babysit Steven for the evening. Suddenly a strong smell of cologne and ego filled her nostrils as she turned to see Kevin walking over to her.

0-0-0-0-0

A large laugh echoed in the living room as Steven once again beat Jamie. "I don't get it. I coulda sworn I had you that time."

"You almost did, but I managed to roll out the golden pizza dough before you could use the moldy sponge on me."

The older boy looked at the instructions. "What? This game makes no sense." Steven leaned on the table as Jamie scanned the instructions. "Hey Jamie."

"Yeah, buddy."

"Don't you want to be with Lapis at the bonfire? I mean you don't have to be here."

The drama student smirked at Steven and stood up. "It's alright Steven, besides any of the girls you're my closest friends. Besides I need to stop thinking about Lapis every once and awhile. Need some time for other people."

Steven smiled with a small blush at the flattery. "Aw, I knew you cared. But I'm only asking since you're worried about Lapis being near Kevin. I mean I would be worried. He tried to hit on Pearl once and even Garnet."

Jamie smiled at his concern. "You know what I think, you're just worried for Lapis just as much as I am."

"Well yeah, but-" Sandals hit the floor next to Steven as he saw Jamie put on his tennis shoes. "We'll go to the party together, besides Kiki and Sour Cream want to talk to you about you playing your ukulele when the party dies down."

Stars popped into the boy's eyes. "Really?" Jamie nodded as Steven quickly ran upstairs to grab his ukulele. The smile on Jamie's face then dropped as he glanced worriedly at the window. The music was heard and he could see lots of people dancing around on the beach.

'Alright calm down, Jamie boy. The letter's with Lapis and more than likely she's already read it. Now you just need to go talk to her personally and see where we stand.' He looked out at the glowing moon and smiled at the moonbeams pouring down. 'After all tonight can't be anymore perfect.'

"Jamie! I got my ukulele and the perfect song ready to play, let's go." Jamie opened the door and let Steven out first. "After you my squier."

"Thank you Sir Jamie and good luck with you love fellow knight."

"Let's get going squier." Jamie laughed as he closed the door.

0-0-0-0-0

Jasper took down her latest opponent and stood up victoriously. "I'm still undefeated! Anyone else want to take on me?" Sadie, Buck, and Lars looked at each other before Sadie and Buck pushed Lars up forward. "Wait! Guys!"

However he bumped Jasper who turned to him with a judging look on her face. "Oh, this is easy. Not even going to break a sweat. Ready little man?"

Lars started sweating profusely. "A-Actually I remembered I have a prior commintmen-" Jasper grabbed his hand and put his elbow on the table. "Too late."

"Eep." Lars said. Kiki walked over and put her hand over both the contestant's hands. "On the count of three: One...Two...Three!"

Lars began pushing with all his force as Jasper yawned in boredom. "Let's finish this."

"Whoo! Go Jasper!" A young voice called out.

Jasper snapped her head back to see Steven and Jamie watching her match and her body went limp. "Wa-" Lars finally pushed with what's left of his strength and moved the back of Jasper's hand to the table. The crowd went silent for a moment at Jasper's defeat before chanting Lars's name.

Lars felt himself swell up before seeing Jasper rise up and look down right at him. "Oh my." The tall girl didn't say anything, but slapped him on the back. "Good job. Next we'll have to have another match." Her weak opponent sighed in relief before realizing that Jasper wanted a rematch. He turned to Jasper who leaned down and whispered, "I"ll wreck you next time."

She turned and walked to the two boys responsible for her loss. Jamie laughed nervously along with Steven as the two looked sheepishly at Jasper. "Sorry Jasper. We didn't mean to make you lose."

"Yeah sorry." Jamie followed up.

"It's fine, I wouldn't hurt you Steven, you're far too precious to me." Steven giggled at the compliment. She looked at Jamie and punched him hard in the shoulder. "OW!" Jamie cried out as his right arm swung uselessly on his arm.

"Jamie, however gets it for not only making me lose the arm wrestling match, but making me lose twenty dollars to Garnet."

The student just held his arm as Jasper was going to rant. "I'm sorry." He said sarcastically as Jasper gave a small 'hmph'. "Well now I need to go find something wash down the wounded pride and wallet. See ya around." She said before disappearing into the crowd.

Steven waved bye before looking at Jamie clutching his arm. "Wow, she must've been mad."

"No, she's done worse. One time I accidently grabbed her side and I ended up going to the nurse for the rest of the day."

"Anyways, how about we go to find some ice for your shoulder." Jamie nodded and the two walked to the juice bar.

0-0-0-0-0

"Ah, Lapis I'm glad you said you would dance with me." Kevin said as he twirled Lapis around.

"I just agreed since I liked the song." Lapis replied with a flustered face as Kevin was getting too close. "Oh, I understand Lapis, but don't worry this night will be magical." The two separated and Kevin danced more closely to Lapis.

"Actually I'm going to get a drink." Lapis said before moving away from Kevin. "Then let me get you a drink. I know a drink you'll like."

"No, I'm quite capable to get a drink by myself. Um, thank you for the dance." Lapis said before feeling Kevin reach out and grab her arm. "Wait, I think it would be nice if we could hang out a bit more. After all I think we could do a lot more things together."

Lapis laughed nervously before being slammed with a brief kiss on the cheek. She stepped back from Kevin and turned away without even looking at him. Her face flashed disgust and pure shock as she tried to get away from the scarfed boy.

Kevin watched her move before smoothing out his hair. "So close. I was so close to feeling those lips against mine. You win this round Lazuli, but I'll find a way to get that kiss and soon you." He chuckled at his plan and turned to Sour Cream who was taking a break from the Djing.

"What?"

"I'd be careful man. I saw Steven and Jamie walk to the beach and I think they're partying. If Jamie saw that little act you did with Lapis, you might either break him or anger him." Kevin flashed a cocky smirk as he took out his phone.

"Please that loser wouldn't do anything if he was given the chance. Besides if he does see I hope for the former. not only do I get the girl, but I see another potential threat break down." Sour Cream scoffed angrily at his friend's attitude. "Whatever. If you're going to do it go ahead, but I'm not going to follow you on this plan that might hurt my other friend."

Kevin waved him off and walked into the crowd. Sour Cream breathed out angrily as he saw watched his arrogant friend put his plan in action. "Hope some kind of miracle can happen."

0-0-0-0-0

Jamie hissed as Steven pressed the ice on his shoulder. "The good news is that your arm isn't broken."

"And the bad news?" Jamie asked.

"I see a guy in a blue scarf walking toward us."

'Son of a-' Jamie thought before feeling Kevin pat his shoulder. "Hey loser." He looked at Steven. "Kid."

Steven waved at him, but kept his distance as Kevin pulled Jamie in close. "Oh why so tense James, Jam, Jim-Jam."

"Please stop saying my name like that." Jamie asked in pain. "Yeah whatever James, listen I have some news to share with you."

The two listened as Kevin took a moment for a dramatic and pause. "Lapis Lazuli, is quite the girl isn't she. Much too good for the likes of you. I'm hear to say I'll gladly take her off your hands so you don't have to worry about her platonic feelings for you."

Jamie pushed Kevin's arm off and tried his best not to snap in front of Steven. "I'm...sorry, but what did you say?"

"Oh I said I'll gladly take Lazuli off your hands. Someone like her is like the sun and I see you as Icarus. Get too close to her and you'll fall hard."

'He already has.' Steven thought as he saw Jamie's annoyed face. "I didn't want to tell you that, but I thought it was necessary. After all why would someone like Lazuli go for a drama geek like you? She's one that deserves jewelry and presents raining over her and you think you can do that?"

"W-Well I can-"

"Also remember how you immediately fell for Garnet. How can you be sure that you're not repeating the same mistake? Face it, you are!"

Jamie looked at him with disbelief, but his doubts started rising. Steven saw this and opened his mouth. "STOP!" Steven, Kevin, and Jamie turned around to see an angry Lapis with Jamie's letter opened.

"We need to talk Kevin!"


	4. Chapter 4

A normal person would feel fear, but for Kevin, he just smiled at the fury being emitted straight at him. "Ah, Lapis nice to see you again. I was just talking to your friend here for a second before I would come and find yo-" Lapis grabbed him by the scarf.

"I'm going to make this clear: Never today, tomorrow, or years from now will I ever date you! If you have a problem with that then tell say it now. My Jamie is the only one I will ever like."

Kevin pondered on her request before opening his mouth. "My concern is that you're making quite the mistake. You should count yourself lucky. A rockin geek like you doesn't want an over dramatic, crying, hopeless romantic as a boyfriend. I'll give you the chance to ditch the loser and be with a real man." His hands reached up to her shoulders. "What do ya say?"

Jamie stepped up before a rough hand stopped him. Kevin was about to say more until he was forced to turn around and see Garnet and Jasper glaring with killer intent. "Ladies?" Garnet nodded and Jasper grabbed Kevin by his torso. Holding him like football, she threw Kevin into the crowd where several unlucky people fell to the ground with a thud.

"Consider that her 'no'." Garnet replied as she turned to Jasper. "You didn't have to throw him."

"Yeah, but punching him wouldn't have been as satisfactory." Garnet took off her shades to lift one of her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Jasper scoffed as she turned away in embarrassed. "I simply didn't want to break my promise with Lapis to not seriously injure someone since Jamie's visit to the nurse."

"And you held your promise. Even though I wouldn't mind if you did that." Lapis responded. Jasper froze for a second before pulling her hair in frustration as Lapis and Garnet snickered at her actions. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE-"

"That was awesome Jasper! I didn't know you could do that! Right, Jamie?" Steven asked.

Jamie laughed nervously. 'Yeah, but hopefully the next she does that it won't be me.' Jasper ruffled Steven's hair before picking him. "I don't know why, but you always seem to calm me down Quartz."

She and Garnet shared a glance before putting Steven on her shoulders. "I think Buck and Sour Cream have pizza and ice cream available. Why don't the three of us get some?"

"That's great, but what Lapis and Ja-" Garnet bumped him and winked at Lapis. "Oh...Ohhhhh, well see you later Lapis, Jamie. Jasper, Garnet, and I are going to get ice cream!"

"Bye, Steven!" The two said as Steven gave Jamie a 'go get her' look. The drama student blushed at the look, but taking a glance at Lapis, her eyes were wide with red almost covering her entire face. "So, 'My Jamie' huh?"

Lapis chuckled nervously as she tried to even the playing field. "Quite the letter." It was Jamie's turn to be flustered as he looked to see everyone staring at them. "How bout a walk to my log?" He asked.

Lapis nodded and the two went on their merry way.

0-0-0-0-0

Kevin grumbled at the couple leaving as people got up and pushed him off. Picking himself up, the teenager clenched his fists. "You know what...fine. I'll let the nerd keep her, until she realizes what she passed up."

Sour Cream appeared behind him with an ice pack. "Saw your wipeout back there. Wanna talk about it?"

"You know you got to make your choice on who your friends are. Between Jamie and I." Kevin explained.

Sour Cream just passed on the ice pack. "You're pretty cool to hang out with. It's just that you're very proud of yourself." Kevin huffed angrily before pressed in ice pack on his ribs.

0-0-0-0-0

"This was very sweet Jamie. I feel really guilty that I didn't read it right away. Especially since I now know your feelings." Lapis said.

"It's alright Lapis. I mean I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But for conversation what made you read it?" Jamie asked. Lapis took in a deep breath and began her tale.

Lapis walked through the part trying to ignore the disgust in her head. After all it her personal space was personally invaded. The teenager grabbed a cup, filled it with punch, and sat down.

'Man, I wish Jamie was here. He could probably tell me about his stories on the stage or the time he tried to go to Kansas.' She sighed sadly as she watched people dance and talk. 'Kind of lonely without any of my friends.'

Getting up again, Lapis walked away from the party and found a campfire far from the beach, but near her with only a couple in the darkness making out. 'Oh man, better walk away.' She thought. Circling around it, Lapis moved until the light from the campfire shined on the couple to show Peridot and Amethyst.

"Am~Amethyst you're gonna leave a mark." Peridot moaned. Amethyst smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry didn't mean to." Peridot smirked at Amethyst.

"At least we're alone. So I think I can let-GAH!" Peridot screamed as she pushed Amethyst away.

"AH! What the heck Peridot?!" Amethyst said before looking to seeing Lapis trying her best to look away. "L-Lapis th-this isn't what it looks like. Amethyst was simply referring to the bruises I got from playing around."

"With her lips?" Lapis asked. "SHUT UP! I mean we've been-look you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why? Everyone back at the house knew you two had the hots for each other. Why can't you be honest?" Peridot looked away. "I'll be honest with you just as you're honest with that so called relationship with Jamie."

"Oh yeah, we had a betting pool around that didn't we." Amethyst said as she laid on her stomach. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, if me and Peri's relationship caused you guys to talk, then we must've gossiped around you guys much worse. I mean talk about a relationship in everything, but name."

Lapis was sputtering out words as she walked forward. "W-what? I-I mean me and J-Jamie? That ideas just absurd!"

"Why because you don't like him?"

"No! I like him, I really like him! The problem is that I don't know his feelings! Why does he have to be so good at acting? I can barely tell when he's going through problems or his feelings toward me. I mean last week he was calm, collected, but today he seemed red and flustered."

"And?" Peridot asked.

"AND?! And it's so confusing. Jamie's a really good guy and has been one of my closest friends since Steven helped transfer me over to Beach City High. I really to start a relationship with him, but I can't! Jamie's so charismatic and dramatic. Sure it's slightly annoying for him to be in the 'Drama Zone', but he uses it so passionately. He deserves someone like that."

Amethyst sighed and bumped Peridot. Lapis continued to speak about Jamie until Peridot coughed loudly to get her attention.

"As entertaining as you talking about your feelings I find it important that you haven't read his letter as far as I'm concerned." Lapis looked at her confused and both Amethyst and Peridot face palmed. "You haven't."

Lapis reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled letter. 'Right. I was going to read this since school ended.' She pulled out the contents and finally read it.

'Dear Lapis Lazuli,

It has come to my attention that we've been friends since the beginning of...well the school year. When you first came to our school, I will not lie as I felt my heart stop at your beauty. An angel graced our school and when Steven introduced us, I felt my soul burst forward. Of course I managed to keep it under control.'

"If you mean by stuttering like an idiot and having the color of an apple on your face counts as under control." Peridot said. Lapis shut her down and continued to read.

'Back then I cursed myself for feeling that way for you so early. My not so pleasant experience with my last crush, Garnet, reminded me that I need to know the person. And from that realization till now I have stood by as your loyal friend, a confidant, a person you can trust. I originally hoped that my feelings were just a phase and that I would move on. However as fate would have it I had not and only grew stronger. That's when things became more and more hard for me to bear. My days would be spent on thinking on what fun things we could do when you weren't busy or when I wasn't busy.

I lost hope a couple months ago as I felt that my plan to be just friends worked and that you would never see me in a new light. And why would you? From what I gathered with our time together is that you were gentle, but tough. Soft spoken, but out-going. Have the most scary outburst, but the kindest outlook on life. However Steven and Garnet have convinced me to do something about it or else I would regret it. Cliche as it is, I have decided that a letter filled to the brim with all my love would do some justice to what I've felt for the past year. Lapis Lazuli, I love you with all my heart. Everything: The bad, the good, and the ugly. Nothing about you doesn't put a smile on my face. Hopefully I can hear your answer, but if you cannot then I will understand.

From, Jamie'

Lapis put her hand over her mouth as some tears flowed down her cheeks. All doubt in her mind was erased as she read it again and again. Amethyst and Peridot watched as Lapis soon began to laugh joy and do dozens of flips. "Huh, never seen her like this. Why didn't you act like this when I said I wanted to date you?"

"Because I was acting like this in my head." Peridot replied as Lapis stopped and turned toward the party. "I got to talk to him. I'll just let Garnet know and thank her for helping Jamie come clean." She ran to the party before stopping to look at the green and purple couple. "Also enjoy the rest of the night you two."

The two waved her off. "Now that she's gone Peri, where were we?" Amethyst purred before pushing her lips against Peridot's lips. Peridot's muffled scream was barely heard before giving in.

Jamie looked at her with awe. Lapis grabbed his hand. "I had doubts too, Jamie. Heck, I still do, but I'm ready to-" Lapis was interrupted by Jamie hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad to know!"

She didn't even resist as she held Jamie in her arms and the hug lasted for some time. "So am I." Then a question popped into her head. "What now, then?"

Jamie broke the hug and placed his hand on her chin. "I have an idea." Lapis smiled at his advance and leaned in. Jamie did as well and unknown to them several people watched.

Steven was jumping up and down while trying not to spill his ice cream. Pearl just arrived and everyone filled her onto the situation. Garnet simply smiled at the two, while Jasper took out $40.

"How could I lose to your prediction? I mean your prediction was that they would share their first kiss on Jamie's log at night."

Garnet turned to Jasper and took the money. "Because I know them. Now that we got them together, it's up to them to see how long this last."

Pearl sighed. "I missed so much since I was trying to find Peridot and Amethyst. Where are those two anyway?" Steven didn't answer, but wrapped his arm around Pearl's waist. "They're so cute together."

"Yeah, I guess they are. Now we just need to worry about you and Connie." Steven blushed wildly as he let go. "What? Me and C-"

"Enough Pearl. Let's just enjoy the new couple over there." Garnet said. The grouped just continued to watch Lapis and Jamie hold their kiss until they needed to breathe and filling the night with their laughter and love.

0-0-0-0-0

Alright finished with this story arc. I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to what requests you have. I want to know what you want and I'll probably write it. Nothing messed up or lemons. I'll leave that to other writers. Anyways N-Kun OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie yawned as he stopped near the Big Donut. 'Nothing to start my day than with a good ol' cup of coffee.' He opened the door and heard a frustrated sigh. Opening one of his eyes Jamie woke up to see his friend Lapis pleading with Sadie.

"Oh please, I just need a couple of donuts for Steven. It's really important." Lapis pleaded.

"Sorry Lapis, but we're out of donuts since the factory that makes them are currently sending their shipments to the more closer towns. You should probably-"

"But I can't. The gems need me for a mission in an hour. I just need something for Steven."

Sadie held her arms in surrender before turning to Jamie. "Oh, good morning Jamie! Same as every morning."

"You know it, but you can take your time making it like you usually do. Your mother's giving me an extended break since I've needed the sleep." Sadie winked at him and disappeared behind the door.

Jamie breathed out in relief before turning to Lapis. She was bent down with her head against the counter. "Morning Lapis."

"Morning Jamie." She grumbled back. The mailman frowned at his friend's demanor. "Hey Lapis, do you want to tell me why you're like this?" Lapis didn't answer for a moment, before shaking her head 'yes'. Lifting her head up, the gem's eyes had tired circles around it.

"My gosh, Lapis what happened?"

"I happened. Yesterday, a gem creature attacked the house and of course defended it. However, in the scuffle my water constructs hit Steven and I accidently broke his arm. We thought of healing his arm with Rose's tears, but he refused. He told us that he wanted to heal like a human since he wanted to learn how to care for himself without any magical assitance. He told me it wasn't my fault, but I feel so guilty."

Jamie noticed the warm cup of coffee being subtly pushed toward him and saw Sadie slink back to the backroom. "So I decided I would get him some of get-well donuts, but they're out and I told Steven I would get him something."

"Don't worry Lapis, I'm sure Steven will understand why you can't get him anything."

"Maybe, but I want to help make it up for hurting him. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt my friends and I hurt my best one." Jamie eyed her and Lapis snickered at his fake shock. "Oh you and Steven share that title." She giggled.

The tense Lapis felt easied as she wondered how he did that. He just asked what was wrong and with a simple look made her relax in record time. The door suddenly opened and it was Peridot on Lion's back.

"Hey Lazuli, we have that mission today!" Lapis sighed in disappointment as she turned to Jamie.

"I guess this is where part ways for today."

"Until then Madame Lazuli. I'll see you soon." Jamie said as he bowed. Lapis gave him a quick curtsy before seeing Peridot looking away in embarassment. "Can you hurry up you two? Those Crystal Gems need us."

Lapis ran out the door and followed Peridot to the temple. Jamie swirled the coffee in his cup before taking one last sip. "Sadie?"

"Yeah, man?"

"The closest donut store? Where is it?" Jamie asked.

4 hours later…

Steven flipped the next page of his book and shifted his shoulder. The warp pad lit up and the five gems walked off. Garnet was holding the captured gem before sending back to the temple. "Good afternoon, Steven. How was your day?"

"It was good. I called Connie and she told me how to deal with a broken arm. And I just finished the Spirt Morph Saga! I've got to tell you all the things that happened after you tell me what happened on the mission."

Amethyst walked over with Peridot on her back. The two were soaked. "Let's just say that a water bending gem, another Sea Spire, and a gigantic crab will lead to soaked clothes." Pearl walked over and held a small bottle.

"Also we stopped at Rose's fountain in case you wanted to fix your arm or in case you hurt yourself."

"Don't worry Pearl I'm fine. Oh Lapis, I'm sorry that you couldn't get me any donuts. but it's fine I don't blame you." Lapis sighed sadly as she ruffled Steven's hair. "I know, but-" A knock on the door was heard and Steven ran to the door.

"Who is it?" Steven asked before opening the door to revealing Jamie holding a white box. "Jamie?"

"Special delivery to a Mr. Steven Universe. A very special 'I'm Sorry About Your Arm' donut package with what I assume are your favorites: Jelly donuts with pink sprinkles, glazed donuts, and with a few chocolate donuts sprinkled with powdered sugar!"

"Those are my favorite! How do you get this Jamie? Lapis told me that the Big Donut didn't have any donuts on them today."

Lapis looked at Jamie with awe as he passed the box to Steven. "Ah, but I didn't get you these donuts. This package is sent with the special seal of approval from a Miss Lapis Lazuli. She wanted to give these to you early, but left the box with me. After I finished my shift I decided to deliver this box before the box got too cold."

"You were right to do that. These donuts smell fresh and feel warm." Steven took out one of the glazed donuts and took a big bite out of it. "Thanks Lapis!"

"Y-you're welcome Steven. Um, excuse me, but I want to speak with Jamie before I do anything else."

"Yeah and while you're at it can you share some with me and Peri!"Amethyst shouted from the back. Steven nodded and took the box to the other gems. Jamie watched Steven offer up donuts and grinned sheepishly as Garnet gave him a thumbs ups.

Lapis pushed him outside and looked extremely flustered. Once they were outside of the gem's sights, Lapis just stared at Jamie. "Um, sorry." Lapis didn't change until she gave a small grin before laughing in thankfulness. She hugged Jamie tightly as she tried her best to convey how she felt at the nice deed.

"How did you? When did?" Jamie stopped her and reached into his pockets. "I occasionally have Steven accompany me on the route and we always stop at the Donut for coffee and donuts. Plus I wanted to do some driving today. I mean it took me about an hour to find a donut shop in Coast City, plus the wait time, but it was all worth it to help your problem with Steven."

Lapis had starry eyes as she leaned in and kissed Jamie on the cheek. "Thank you! What can I do to repay you?" Jamie just stared blankly at her before shaking his head. "W-Well I co-could use a fe-female lead for my next pl-play if you're interested."

The gem clapped her hands excitedly. "I would be glad to audition for your play! When is it?"

Jamie was still trying to piece together his mind. "Tw-two weeks from now. Just have a small dance and mon-monologue ready." Lapis smiled widely and heard Steven call out her name. "Oh, it looks like I'm being summoned. Thanks again, Jamie I'll repay you ten-fold for helping me apologize to Steven."

"No problem." Jamie said as he walked down the stairs. Quickly taking out his sunglasses, Jamie covered his wide eyes and blush with the black framed glasses. Taking one last glance at the house, Jamie found Garnet smiling at him while pointing at Lapis with her thumb.

'She's just a friend, Garnet!' He thought. Pressing a hand against his cheek, Jamie felt his face heat up. 'But it's not a bad to think of her like...that.' The mailman decided to his shack and contemplate his feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

The post office door opened and who entered was the ever eccentric mailman known as Jamie. "Hey Barb, I finished my route for today. I'm coming to check myself out." There was no response until Barbara walked out with an excited smile on her face. "Jamie, there you are! You have to come in, a very important person really wants to talk to you."

"Um, okay. Who is it?" A man stepped out from the door frame and fixed his tie. "I'm the man who's going to make your passion bear fruit Mr. Taylor. Come let's talk." Jamie smiled nervously before having Barbara push him in.

0-0-0-0-0

Steven picked up another piece of debris. "Hey guys I think I found a piece of the porch." Another gem attack plagued the Universe beach house and left the porch destroyed. Jasper grabbed the piece off Steven's hands. "Huh, I think this was one of the support beams."

The water rose from the ocean and formed into hands. "Let me wash out any of the poison spit." Lapis said. Pearl and Amethyst gone into town for more supplies, while Garnet finished nailing the stairs to the house.

"Steven, I'm back with more of those force sticks." Peridot said. "You mean hammers?" Peridot grumbled at the correction before nodding. Grabbing the box, Steven passed one of the hammers to Jasper, who scoffed at the tool.

"I don't need this, a simple press from my fingers can take care of it." Jasper said. Steven chuckled at her boast. "Well I mean you could, but last time that happened you broke the beam in half."

"An accident, Quartz." Jasper responded shortly. Lapis shook her head until she saw a figure running toward the house. "Oh Steven, did you invite someone over?"

"It's Jamie." Garnet answered. Peridot and Steven took a glance at Lapis and saw her straightening her dress. All three shook their heads at how hopeless Lapis looked as Jamie was getting closer to the house. "That weird human's coming here? Uh, I'll move over. When you guys look at each other with those weird expression I want to puke."

"You don't even eat." Peridot said.

"A figure of speech, idiot." Peridot growled at Jasper and opened her mouth to respond. "Well I-"

"Hey guys!" Jamie panted as he finally stopped running. "Hey Jamie!" Steven said as he dropped another piece of wood. "I've-I've got news." Jamie said before sitting down.

Lapis and Steven walked over and looked down at the actor. "Well?" They asked.

The mailman smiled widely at the news he wanted to say. "I've been asked to help take part in a massive play production in Kansas!"

The two froze at the news while the other gems remained neutral to the entire thing. "Yeah, that was the same look I had when the agent came! But can you believe it? Our plays worked and I get closer to fulfilling my dream. Isn't that wonderful?"

Steven smiled along with Jamie, but Lapis was holding her words back. 'He was leaving Beach City and be gone for a long time. Wh-what if he meets someone else, what if he forgets about...us?'

She snapped out of her trance as Jamie snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Lapis? Laaapis? You've been staring at us for a minute. It's a little unsettling."

"Fine! I'm fine! I was...just thinking about how good this is for you. I mean it's been your dream for such a long time and I want to support you." Jamie smiled widely at her words and hugged her. "Thank you! If it hadn't been for you two, then I think I would never have been given this chance. I'm so happy."

Lapis didn't react to the hug, but slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Y-your welcome." She whispered back. Steven noticed the watery tears rising, but then saw them retreat back into her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0

After Jamie left to pack for his trip in two days, Steven noticed Lapis being more quiet. The two were playing his video games with both of them with a third party member. 'I'm sad too, Lapis. I hope you realize that.'

The two finally reached the final boss and prepared for the fight of their lives. For the next few hours the pair spent their time trying to defeat the boss. Each one defeat more devastating than the last. Lapis became more and more frustrated. "GAH! Steven how is this suppose to calm you down? I just keep feeling defeat."

"I know right. I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I'm going to have to look up the walkthroughs on my phone."

"Steven." Lapis warned.

"I know, I know. I promise I won't watch the ending and spoil it. I remember the last time that happened and how Captain Luke faced the inevitable-" Lapis patted his head. "I get it buddy, I'll go downstairs and make some sandwiches for you. You just watch how to defeat the boss and no ending."

"Aye, aye!" The young boy responded. Lapis nodded and walked downstairs. With a quick search the boss battle took place on his phone. 'Alright her mind's off Jamie for now. I hope she can stay that way a bit more...oh that's how you're suppose to do that.'

Steven continued to watch the boss fight until the ending cutscene started playing. Steven was about to push the exit button, but the dialogue captured the young boy. 'Aw, our third party member says he's had a great time being with us. And that he must leave to fulfill his dreams in a far away place?! Not only that, but the character Lapis is, is sad that he's leaving since she fell in love with him, but must let him go so he can live the dream he wanted before even meeting her?!'

"Oh come on!" Steven said as he frustratingly sighed at the terrible coincidence. "What's wrong Steven?"

"The ending...move the player used. It made that weird yellow triangle with the top hat stronger." Steven saw Lapis come up with a couple sandwiches. "Really? But you do know how to end the boss right?"

"Um…" Steven pondered on Lapis's reaction on the ending. Especially since it would remind Lapis what was going on. "Yeaaaaah."

"Very good now we can end that triangle's tyrannical rule over the Earth and stop whatever plan he was going to initiate!" Steven took a sandwich and chewed on it nervously as they resumed their playthrough.

0-0-0-0-0

Jamie put one of his last shirts inside the suitcase and breathed in deep. "Well you finally got their attention. Now it's time to put all your experience to the test." He looked behind him and found several pictures showed the first play he put on with Steven and Lapis.

He smiled at the pictures and picked it up. "And it's all thanks to you two. And the Mayor Dewey. And Sadie. And the twins. And the other gems. Well my two constant assistants more importantly. Steven, you were my first actor to work with me. If you weren't busy saving the world from destruction, you'd have quite the potential for asking."

Flipping to the next page, he found Steven and Lapis acting out during the intermission by performing magic tricks. Turns out actually magic works better than stage magic. Finally he flipped to the next page where it showed Lapis and Jamie together doing the couple's dance from the play.

"Oh that was a magical night. Lapis, you watery angel you. I'm glad that we shared a dance. It's funny, you've been my closest friend for months and I almost never noticed how you were blushing. Such a lovely shade of blue." His cheeks started flaring heat as Jamie felt the familiar fluttering in his heart.

'Whoa, calm down. I mean she looks lovely, but I can't really think of her like that. I mean I've watched my heart from falling for anyone. Sure, Lapis has been close to me and makes me puts me at ease...and liked my jokes...and dealt with rough patches with the drama zone...and makes me feel important. Oh no.' Jamie felt himself realize what he's been trying to finding out for sometime. Lapis Lazuli took his heart and he didn't even notice.

Small laughter came out before sobs followed it and made him realize what he was doing. He was leaving behind his love to follow his dreams. The weight of his choice was crushing him and Jamie felt as if he just made the biggest mistake in his life. 'I-I found love. After so many premature crushes, I finally found it. An-and now I'm going to leave her for one of the most difficult dreams to achieve. Advice! I need advice!'

Grabbing his house keys and wallet, Jamie opened the door and ran to the only one who he can trust with this matter. Finding his target, he knocked hard against door. The van shuffled for a second before opening it to reveal a sleepy Greg Universe.

"Jamie?" He yawned.

"I need your help!" Jamie explained his situation, but Greg couldn't follow. "Whoa, whoa calm down. Here let me pull up some chairs and you can tell me what's your problem."

0-0-0-0-0

Lapis was inside Pearl's room with her curled up in a ball and sobbing softly. Pearl watched sadly as Lapis told her what happened. She saw the ending of Steven's game and it was more than enough to remind her of what was happening. "Lapis."

The gem didn't respond. "Lapis!" That's when the blue gem looked up to see Pearl sitting right across from her. "Oh sorry, Pearl. I didn't mean to...you know ignore you."

"It's quite alright. I have some experience of a friend going away. But it's not like it Jamie's giving up his physical form, heheha…" Lapis glanced at her with a 'not helping' look. Pearl cleared her throat and decided to not dance around it. "Look, I know you want Jamie to stay, especially since you care for him, but don't you think you should let him experience his dream. Rose and Greg went through a similar problem. Only Greg willingly gave it up for Rose."

Lapis still didn't answer, but played around with a water sphere. "Lapis, you must talk to me if you want to go through with this."

"I know." She mumbled back. "It's-It's just that I support him, but I've grown so attached to him. When he told me about his plan to leave I felt my heart break. I wanted to tell him no and that he should stay with us."

"I get it. But don't you think you should put aside your feelings to help him. Remember he's human and you're not. He's eventually going to grow old while you'll look like this for thousands of years. It's probably the best for him to live his life to the highest extent and not be held back by...us."

The two gems fell under silence as Lapis took in Pearl's words. 'She's right. I've been selfish. Jamie deserves to live his life, even if it's without us. I want him to stay with me, but I can't force him to drop everything for me.'

"Thanks Pearl. I need to hold back my own desires. I can't hold him back."

"If that's your decision. I just hope you know what you'll be doing." Lapis looked away from Pearl and sighed. "I do and I have an idea for what to do tomorrow."

0-0-0-0-0

Jamie sat up startled by his alarm ringing. He groaned as he slapped the alarm quite. "great, what time is it?" It was 8:30 in the morning and realized that he spent most of his evening talking to Steven's father. The night was hazy with only regret, a few sobs, and the cups of coffee he drank. Later he must've suffered a caffeine crash because he felt terrible.

Getting up, Jamie felt his mental state grow tired from thinking. Brushing his teeth and freshening up, the actor felt "Maybe some time outside would-" A knock on the door snapped him out of thinking. "Oh company."

Walking over to the door, Jamie felt everything stop around him when he saw who was at his doorstep. Outside with a light sweater, medium length skirt, and new hairstyle was Lapis. The gem was holding out a plate of some food and she smiled weakly. "G-good morning Jamie. I thought since it was your last day here, I thought you would like to spend today with me-I mean as friends! Just thought it would be…"

The flustered look on her face brought Jamie to smile broadly at her. "No I don't mind. We can spend our last day together as a...date." He concluded. Inside Lapis broke down with joy at his words, but outside she simply nodded with a dark blue shading on her cheeks. "We-we can call it that."

'Let's make this day worth it!' They both thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Steven I see your point, but we should-"

"Ssh. I want to watch."

"But Steven-"

"Please, Pearl?"

The gem sighed in defeat as she was next to Steven. The two were told by Lapis to stay out of today, but the two couldn't help but watch. Well more like Steven was then Pearl, since she wished to respect her fellow gem's request for awhile. Right now they were watching from the side of the buildings.

Lapis and Jamie were walking down the boardwalk as Jamie just wore his simple black t-shirt, green jeans, and red shoes. Since he accepted to leave and no longer working for the post office the uniform wasn't needed. "Well Lapis, I'm actually glad to spend my last day here with you-I mean you and whoever's joining."

"Oh, well an important mission popped up, but Garnet let me stay behind since it didn't require my skills."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to-" Lapis shushed him and held her arm nervously. The other gems weren't busy with a mission, it's just that they were keeping themselves occupied with something else. Amethyst, Garnet and Jasper were sparring, Peridot was at the barn making new gem contraptions for later missions, and Pearl and Steven were nearby(obviously).

Swallowing her nervousness Lapis began to talk. "Don't worry Garnet told me that I wasn't needed today. It's fine." Jamie felt uneasy about Lapis telling him this. Lying to a friend was something he couldn't stand, but he decided to trust her.

Wrapping his arm around Lapis's, the thespian put on a warm smile. "If you say so. Now Madame Lazuli, what shall we do today?" The tension from the lie went away as Lapis as she finally relaxed.

"The day is yours. I'm very welcome to whatever you had." Jamie pondered on what to do for the day before finding something out. "Well, I had no real plans today, but you're wrong Lapis."

"Huh?" He let go of her arm and put it around her shoulder and pulled her in. "The day belongs to us! Our fun ideas should be combined to make this day all the more worthwhile!"

Lapis giggled at his words, but felt the blue on her cheeks grow darker as she was more closer to Jamie than usual. "I guess you're right. Let's see what we can do if we did what we wanted together."

"That's the spirit, Lapis. To fun, memories, and love!"

"L-love?" She asked nervously. Jamie stood triumphantly until he shly retreated back. "I-I mean...you know what I...I mean. Platonically!

'If I didn't know any better I'd say he was telling me something. What if…? No, no calm yourself Lapis. You already made your decision. Just let it go.'

'Curse my tongue for giving away my feelings so early! I pray that Lapis didn't notice. I can't let her know. If she knew how I felt it would would just lead to heartbreak. Either I leave and hurt her or she'll reject my love and hurt me.'

The actor and the gem stood for a moment before Jamie pulled her to the boardwalk. "Wha- Jamie, where are we going?"

"To the boardwalk! I have our first plan!" Jamie proclaimed. Lapis followed and soon the two arrived at their first destination.

0-0-0-0-0

Steven was looking diligently for where the two went as Jamie dragged Lapis pretty fast for the hybrid to see. "Whoa, I didn't know Jamie was that fast."

"Steven, if we're going to follow I suggest we watch from a longer distance. We'll head over to the board walk and get you some binoculars. Let's go."

"Kay." Steven replied as he followed Pearl to the boardwalk. 'By any chance that those two are at the boardwalk we need to be discreet. And knowing our luck, we'll probably run into them. I really wish I could say no to that face.'

The two traveled to the boardwalk discreetly and looked out for the two. After a few minutes and buying Steven a pair of binoculars, the two walked out only to hear the laughter of their gem and human friend.

"You didn't have to spend that much money." Lapis said as she was holding a plushie of a blue whale. Jamie rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, it's just that I've always wanted to win at those game, but I never did. I think you just brought me luck."

Lapis blushed at his words and bubbled the whale. "I'll send this back to the temple and I'll choose what we do next." With a tap, the bubble dissipated and appeared at the temple. "Aw, that's so sweet Pearl."

"It actually is. Wait, why is Lapis picking Jamie up?" The gem picked up Jamie bridal style and let her water wings come to existence. "Please hold on, I would feel really guilty if I dropped you."

Jamie wrapped his arms around her neck tightly as he stuttered, "N-no I trust you." Lapis gave a confident grin as she flapped her wings and launched themselves into the air. The whistling wind blew into Jamie's ears as he felt the speed Lapis was travelling with. Steven and Pearl watched as the two became dots in the sky.

"Man, well we can at least watch them from here with these binoculars." The growling in his stomach told him otherwise. "Steven. I thought I told you to eat your breakfast before leaving the house."

The boy nervously chuckled. "Sorry, I was so excited to watch Jamie and Lapis's date that I forget to eat. After a snack then…" The growling got worse. Pearl sighed as she grabbed his hand. "Let's get something to eat first Steven."

The two walked off with Steven talking one last look at the sky. 'Hope you two are having fun.'

0-0-0-0-0

"Whoo!" Jamie whooped as he felt Lapis do a small dive bomb. "This is fun Lapis, but I feel kinda queasy." Lapis understood and slowed down to a simple glide. The actor felt relieved that the high-speeds were no longer a problem.

The view was amazing from Jamie's perspective as Lapis finally stopped. "Amazing. You can see the entire town from here. Heck I think I can see the next city from here. This is great, thanks Lapis." He said.

The water gem felt her chest grow light with the amount of emotion and truth he's giving her. Jamie in turn was having no trouble in seeing why he fell for her, even though he just realized it the night before.

""I'm so happy you think that. I know I may have surprised you, but I thought you would appreciate the view." Lapis said with a reluctant glance toward him. Despite their time together they've never been this close nor has Lapis been this close to just dropping everything and telling the former postman what she wanted.

The two watched the view as Jamie began to feel light headed from the high altitude. The adrenaline running through him had finally waned and nausea began rising. The gem noticed and slowly fell to the ground. The sandy ground awaited them as they finally landed and Jamie got off to gain his footing. "That was great Lapis. I wish we could do something like that again some other time."

"Well I'm always glad to give you a lift in the air, maybe if you weren't…" The problem arose as Lapis remembered where Jamie would be. "I mean if you ever came back I would, you know."

Jamie felt bold and reached over to her hands. "I'll always be excited for one of those. Even if I'm...gone I could always visit. I hopefully won't be gone forever."

"Hopefully?" Lapis felt the cold spike of fear run through her. "Y-yeah. If I make it in theatre, I'll join other projects that would keep me from coming back for sometime. B-but that's if everything goes well for me. If not I'll most likely be back here once the season is done."

"No, no it's fine. It's just that I was a bit shocked that you would be gone longer than I expected."

"Well I mean it takes plays of that magnitude a ton of work." He saw the distraught creeping up in Lapis's face. "But let's not focus on that. Today's our day Lapis. I don't want to think about Kansas at the moment. Just me and you. The best of friends-" Jamie tried his best to not bite his tongue. 'Dang it! Stop saying that word, you're just burying the potential itself. Although, given my dilemma that wouldn't be so bad. No! Stop it Jamie you can't just hurt yourself to deal with this. I can take it.'

"Having a friendly date. That's-That's all." The hands he held fell loose in his grip as Lapis stepped back. The pain was evident, but she put on her best smile. "I have one more idea."

0-0-0-0-0

Pearl carried Steven in her arms as the young boy groaned. "I never want to eat seafood again."

"I told you not to eat too fast. You may be a gem, but that adorable human body is vulnerable to food." A shadow passed over the two and suddenly saw Lapis and Jamie land on the porch.

"Wha?" The two asked before seeing the pair run inside and hearing the warp pad being used. Pearl carried Steven and opened the door to see no one in the house.

"Huh, it looks like they're gone. I wonder what she's doing?"

Steven just had a giddy smile. "It's probably something very sweet."

Pearl smiled at him and put him on the ground. "Probably."

0-0-0-0-0

The actor felt himself flying through the blue and white pillar of light. Though he didn't mind as he felt the cool blue hand of his gem. Finally the light died down, Jamie fell to the ground and landed hard on the warp pad. "Oh sorry. You get used to it after awhile."

"I'm fine." Jamie said as he looked up and saw the miles and miles of a strawberry field. "Oh my gosh. What is this place?"

"It was one of the gem battlefields. It's one of the only places that managed to move on from the war. Now it bears fruit and only a few small memoirs of what it used to be." She replied sadly. Jamie could tell by the ache in her voice that it still bothered her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bringing back some memories. I wish I could help you more." The alien laughed at his concern and picked up one of the strawberries with her water constructs. "It's fine. I wasn't part of the battle here. I was...busy with other things."

To the actor, he knew that he shouldn't push any further and plucked the fruit from her. Taking a small bite out of the juicy fruit, he shivered at the sweetness. "The flavor is strong with this flavor, but…"

"But what?"

He winked at her. "I think the sweetness is weak compared to someone else." Lapis blushed madly at his comparison. "Wh-whatever. I just brought you here since it's almost night time here." On cue the sunlight turned the blue sky to a mixture of purple and orange. "And it's wonderful to be here at night."

The two decided to pick some berries for dessert and they had bundles of strawberries in their arms. "Ah, why do these fruits have to so juicy? It's leaking through my shirt." Jamie laughed as he took a bite out of another strawberries. Lapis was holding her bundle in a watery bowl.

"Well I'm sorry, but I thought you didn't need my help." Jamie stuck out his tongue in retaliation and soon the sky above began filling with stars dotting the black canvas. After some time, Lapis was holding two big bubbles of fruit in her hands and Jamie patting his shirt dry from all the juice.

Sending the bubbles to temple like her plushie whale, Lapis walked over to Jamie and drew the liquid of his shirt. With a flick of her finger the juice flew to the ground and left Jamie's shirt only slightly sticky. "Thanks. Once we get back to the temple I could package some of those fruits for your trip."

Lapis bit the inside of her cheek as she felt the sad emotions in her body surface. She was getting tired of remembering that today was her last day to be with Jamie and with no chance of seeing him for a long time. Her companion wasn't faring much better as he tried not to feel angry at his decision and dedication to fulfill his dream. A chance like that won't come by again for a long time, but now his heart created a tough crossroad for him.

And at that moment, Jamie had an epiphany. The reason why Lapis wasn't as supportive as he thought, why the crazy blushing, and her depression like state when they talk about the next day. He didn't want to assume, but Jamie was sure that Lapis felt something for him and if that were true then the weight grew unbearably heavy. Now he was not only going to leave, but he'll destroy her. Worse than any gem has done to her, even worse than what he would've felt if he was rejected.

"We should get going. Afterall I want you to be fully pre-" Jamie stopped her as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "J-Jamie?" She nervously asked.

"Before we go, I want to know: Do you want me to leave?"

Lapis froze at the question as she looked at Jamie with a hope that he was joking or that she didn't hear right. "What?"

"Do you want me to leave for Kansas?" He emphasized every word and sent chills down her spine. "O-of course not. You're my friend and I want you to stay, but I support you."

"Lapis, how do you truly feel about all this? I don't want to hear about how you're my friend and your support. I want to hear the truth. Do you want me to leave?"

The two stood for a second before Lapis sniffled softly. Her head moved down as Jamie could see little droplets hitting the soil. The soft cries got louder and louder with each passing second until she reach over and grabbed Jamie tightly. "I-I-I don't want you to go! I want you to stay here with me. I want to see you every morning doing your job or only to say hi. I want to work with you on your plays, the drama zone, how you show things we such passion. There are so many things I want to do with you, but I can't since you're going to leave ME!"

The air was tense as she screamed her final word before stepping back. Jamie stood with his mouth wide open along with his eyes. He guessed Lapis would be hurt, but not this bad. "I'm sorry." He whispered meekly.

"No, no. It's my fault. I let myself fall for you and I don't blame you for leaving. It's not like you care for me like that." She felt a hand ouch her cheek. "You were right. I didn't care for you like that." The gem glanced away, sad at the news. Jamie just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Not until I realized what I was losing yesterday."

"Wait, what?" She asked. "I'm torn my lovely gem. The two things I desire the most are here, but I can choose only one. Although I would be most happy with one of them, I would destroy the other."

"S-s-so you're saying." Jamie gave her a reassuring smile. "I want you Madame Lapis Lazuli." He leaned over and placed his lips on hers. Everything around them stopped as Lapis was consumed by wave after wave of shock, joy, and no care for what was going around them.


	8. Chapter 8

The two separated with panting breaths. Jamie breathed in heavily as his action took a lot out of him. Lapis tried to regain her senses as every part of he was electrified with so much energy. "Th-that was...wonderful."

The human chuckled at her satisfaction. "I do agree."

Both stood still for a minute before Lapis stepped away with a look of worry plastered on her face. "But wait...Kansas, that chance to make it big. Are you going to give that up or are going to leave me?"

The actor opened his mouth to answer,but realized he was still at that crossroad. Looking at the gem in his arms, the man couldn't find a straight answer. Lapis felt his uncertainty and stepped back with her happiness now snuffed out. "Wh-what have we done? We just made the decision harder! I-I don't know what to say."

"Lapis, please calm down. It's my fault, I kissed you, I let you know what my feelings were. You probably wish that I never told you." Jamie said regretfully. "No, no! I mean I'm glad to finally know, but...Oh, I'm so confused."

The two began rambling on who's fault it was until they stopped to realize what they were doing. Both wanted to say how much it was their fault for making everything more difficult, but the stare they shared silenced all words between them.

The two took a breath and stepped back from each other. "Jamie, it's not going to help if we place the blame on one of us."

"Yeah, otherwise I believe we'd be doing this forever. Or you could do this forever and I'd be, well you know dead." Jamie pointed out. The blue gem laughed at his joke, but put on her serious face.

"Well you are right. We-we need to make a decision before we leave. If we don't...I don't think we'll be able to move on." The thespian sighed as he calmed his nerves."You're right. We need to deal with this now."

0-0-0-0-0

Steven stared at his drink as Pearl was washing some dishes. "Steven, are you okay? You barely touched your fruit punch."

The boy snapped out of his state. "Oh, sorry Pearl. I was thinking about-" Pearl interjected, "Lapis and Jamie?"

Pearl saw Steven nod his head as he looked at the warp pad. "I mean those two are far away and enjoying each other's company, but-" The warp pad lit up and the two covered their eyes from the bright light.

"They're back!" Steven said before seeing it was Garnet, Jasper, and Amethyst scratched up and slightly limping. Garnet was holding a pink bubble and Jasper was holding the purple gem in her arms.

"Howdy. And before you ask, yes we were attacked by a corrupted gem as we were training. I can just add this to the temple." Garnet explained as she tapped the bubble.

The orange gem tossed Amethyst on to the crouch and cracked her neck. "Whatever. The only reason you got the chance to bubble it was that I got it in that chokehold with the runt's whip."

"I'll add it to your score, but it doesn't matter. Jasper: 23 Garnet: 456,567,321." She replied in her monotone voice. Steven and Pearl watched in high amusement. "Hey I didn't spend over three millennia chasing corrupted gems!"

"Again, doesn't matter. I'm still winning." Jasper huffed angrily, "Oh you are de-" The screen door opened as Peridot came walking in with her small body covered in oil. "Ha, like that small contraption would work. I need to add to my log that-oh greetings gems."

"'Sup." Amethyst yawned as she rolled over on the couch. Jasper glanced at her direction before returning to glaring at Garnet. The fusion greeted the green gem with a finger gun.

"Welcome home, Peridot. I take it that you tried fixing one of my inventions."

"I did and in fact I found that not even my ingenuity can fix something like that. I suggest using whatever's left into scrap for the next mechanical creation you do. And since I now have you people here, where's Lazuli? The last time we talked was this morning. In the name of Homeworld, is she with that weird human again? If she is I'm going to get out of here when she comes back."

Steven passed a wet towel to Peridot. "Oh yeah she is. The two went out on a romantic date and now the two are somewhere after taking the warp pad."

"Ah, yes a date. I see that Lazuli finally gained enough senses to finally ask that dense human about it. Great that means she's going to talk about him even more than usual. And that's saying a lo-" The warp lit up once again and out stepped Lapis and Jamie holding each other's hand.

"Guys!" Steven happily cried out. The two looked at him before realizing they were surrounded. "Oh, oh. I forgot everyone else would be here. Um, I was just going to say goodnight."

"Oh does that mean you're staying?" Steven asked happy. Jamie sadly smiled as he patted his Universe boy. "Sorry pal, but by 10:30 tomorrow morning I'll be boarding a bus straight to Kansas."

"Wh-what? But what about the theatre group, Lapis?" His Summer Beach Fun Buddy glanced at the hybrid and gave the same sad smile. "It's going to be fine, Steven. For now, until our lovable director comes back, the Beach City Theatre group is disbanded for a little while. And I'll be fine. Jamie and I are going to still be the best of friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Steven gawked at the news. It seemed nothing happened while the two were out. Jamie cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "It's getting late. I should probably head home and finish packing up. It's going to be a long drive and I'd hate to go unprepared. Good night my friends."

Each gem waved goodbye and Steven waved sadly as he watched Jamie leave the house. Lapis saw his sad look and felt the need to go comfort her friend. "Hey Steven, it is getting late. I'll tell you all about our date if you can get ready for bed." The starry eyed expression was all she needed to feel better.

Plus he left to change into his nightwear that when the dust finally settled, Steven was already in his pajamas and walking into the bathroom. "Whoa, he must be really curious."

Pearl grabbed his fruit punch and tiredly sighed. "You have no idea." The gems soon decided to call it a day with each one entering their room with the exception of Peridot, who grew accustomed to the bathroom as her own territory.

Lapis simply sat on the couch and waited for Steven. Taking the moment to bask in their decision made Lapis feel empty. The kiss they shared should've made fulfilled her inner desires, but it sat as the empty reminder that even if he did share the same feelings the impossible dream would always get her. Was it because she was immortal, was it because he could easily move on, or was it to achieve something he can't have here.

It didn't matter as she felt a tug on her shoulder. "I'm ready, now tell me all about today."

The bright innocent eyes always melted her heart as she began recalling her entire day with Jamie

0-0-0-0-0

The alarm rang out and Jamie snapped attention to noise bringer. He suddenly became alert to what it was today and grabbed fresh clothes. Preparing for his long journey, the actor decided to take one last walk through the board walk especially since it was only 7:38 in the morning.

"Well this is it, Jamie old boy. You're finally going to achieve something you dreamt of for over the last decade." He opened the door and felt the cool dawn air wash around him. Fixing his collared shirt, the actor walked down to the post office and saw Barb coming out. "Morning Barb."

His former boss smiled at him and locked him in a great big bear hug. "Ah, there's my former rising star. Today's the big day isn't it."

"Yeah it is." Barb patted him on the back and turned to give him some last minute words. "Good luck. Remember you're always welcome back if things don't work out."

"That's comforting." Jamie replied back. Waving goodbye, he walked down to see the resident 'Cool Kids' hanging in front of Fish Stew Pizza, "Well if it isn't Mime man. Heard that you were leaving."

"You heard right. I have to go meet a good friend, but I bid you all adieu." The teens waved goodbye to Jamie and soon he arrived in front of the town's carwash. Greg was outside strumming his guitar and found Jamie pulling up a chair. "So I take it that you're going to leave."

"You told me that you carried the potential to go far. I want to see where my potential takes me. I need to know before coming back for Lapis."

"I'm not gonna say you made the right decision, but I'm glad you didn't make things complicated between you two. Coffee?"

"I'd love some." The two went inside as the hours counted down. The two watched the rising sun come up and Jamie swishes around the coffee in his cup. "Mr. Universe."

"Hmm?" Greg asked as he sipped his morning beverage. "Thank you. I think I would've been in much worse condition if I didn't come to you."

"Nah, you're welcome. I mean it's not like I've helped other people that fallen for other gems." Jamie nodded in agreement before his watch beeped. It was 10:00, thirty minutes before leaving. "I better prepare for my long journey to Kansas."

"Good luck." Mr. Universe said as Jamie left his seat and coffee mug behind. The actor ran back to his home and grabbed his luggage. With whatever energy he can muster, Jamie ran as fast as he can to the bus station. His adrenaline pushed him forward and panted as he finally stopped himself at the ticket station.

'Whew, had time to spare. Just about...20 minutes?! Did I run that fast? That would probably explain the burning legs.'

Taking the moment to breathe, he bought his ticket and went inside to rest. As soon as he did a soft weight jumped on his back and Jamie could barely hold his balance as he turned. The cheerful face of Steven Universe filled his vision.

"Steven?!"

"You left last time and we weren't as good of friends. But hey, we came to wish you a goodbye."

"We?" He asked. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to face and see Lapis holding a strawberry shortcake in small package. "With some a good fortune cake." Lapis added.

Tears of joy fell down his cheeks as he put his stuff down and hugged both of his beloved companions. "You guys are amazing! Thank you."

The two hugged back as Steven stepped back and looked at his phone. "Oh, we still got time and I just realized I hadn't used the bathroom this morning. I'll be right back." The gem boy ran around the corner and left the two behind. Lapis sighed as she rubbed her arm.

"So this is it Jamie."

"Y-yeah. I'm really glad I finally got this chance." Lapis smiled shyly at him as did the aspiring actor to her. "Alright, I suppose I should get my stuff out of…"

The sentence was cut short as Lapis leaned in and kissed him square on his lips. The human didn't do anything, but returned the energy in it back. The two didn't separate for almost a minute until Jamie pulled back to breathe. "Suppose that was payback for giving you one out of nowhere."

"Nope. I just had to be sure." Lapis said. Jamie raised an eyebrow as Lapis winked at him. "Had to be sure you still felt the same. And to see if Steven was still watching." On cue the squeal of an excited boy rang throughout the room.

"Steven!" Jamie asked in embarrassment. "Don't worry he won't do anything. Maybe tell the gems and Connie, but that's about it."

"Aw, you already knew what I was gonna do." Steven said as he moved the bench and waved his hand for them to continue. The pair laughed at his direction as they turned to face each other.

"Seems a bit clichéd, the loved one goes away with their future with their significant other is left ambiguous." Jamie said. Lapis shook her head in agreement before hearing the bus horn coming near the station. "Wait, it's already here?"

They looked outside to see the bus to Kansas parking up. "I guess this is goodbye." Lapi replied sadly. "No it isn't."

"What?" She asked.

"It's not goodbye. It's more of a see you later. I'll definitely be back before you know it, besides next time you see me, I'll take out on another date." The gem stared at him awe, but shook her head and putting on a genuine smile on her face.

"Right. I'll see you later." Steven looked back and forth at the two with a soft smile and their final hug. Jamie then let go of his lovely gem, grabbed his stuff and hopped aboard the bus. He took one last at his friends and saw Lapis watching him with happy eyes. He kept looking at them until they became little dots in the distance.

0-0-0-0-0

This concludes this story arc. I'm glad to finally wrap this up and to finally focus on some other things. So remember you can put up requests and I'll do my best to see if I can pull it off. Anyways later.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie stood in front of the fireplace as he held a picture of the lovely blue gem. Shifting his robes, the religious man felt his desires rise as the heat of the flames became closer and closer to burning him. The bells ringing from the recent mass gave nice tune as Jamie kneeled in disgust and desperation.

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)

Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)

Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)

Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)

Beata Maria

You know I am a righteous man

Of my virtue I am justly proud

Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

Beata Maria

You know I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

Then tell me, Maria

Why I see her dancing there

Why her comforting eyes still scorch my soul

Cogitatione (In thought)

I feel her, I see her

The sun caught in sea blue hair

Is pushing and washing me out of all control

Jamie saw watery clones of Lapis surround him. The danced around him with each one reaching out to touch him. And whenever he reached for them, they would evaporate at his touch.

Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

Like water

Bloody water

This liquid that sinks in my skin

The drowning

Desire

Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

I'm not to blame

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

It is the gem of beauty

The witch who sent these waves

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

It's not my fault

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

If in God's plan

Mea culpa (Through my fault)

He made the devil so much

Stronger than a man

Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Protect me, Maria

Don't let this siren cast her spell

Don't let her power wash my flesh and bone

Destroy Lapis Lazuli!

And let her sink to the bloody pits of hell

Or else let her be mine and mine alone

Bloody river

Winding river

Now my gem, it's your turn

Choose me or

Your executioner

Be mine or you will shatter!

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on her

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

God have mercy on me

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

But she will be mine

Or she will shatter!

Jamie took a breath as he smoothed his robes and turned to Lapis and Steven staring at him with awe. "Now that's one of the songs I had to modify for your character for the tribute musical Mayor Dewey is hosting next month. And since we're a team I thought it would nice to hear your opinion. We need to a bit out of comfort zone so we don't deliver the same whimsical show we always put on to win."

Lapis just stared in awe at the amount passion, conviction, and realistic tone. She was a bit worried and albeit frightened at how menacing the actor looked. The warm eyes were replaced by a cold steely eyed stare. Normally her name was given a breath of relief or surprise. When he sang it was filled with hate and malice. Just like what her nightmares in the mirror were.

Steven felt the same way as Jamie instantly went back to normal. He seemed to carry so much hate during his song that he could compare it to Jasper's. "Guys? You've been staring at me for like a minute. Was it bad? Did I do it too well?! You need to help answer this!"

The two snapped out of it as Lapis nervously walked over to her boyfriend and reluctantly patted his cheek. "It was wonderful sweetie. I'm just not use to seeing that side of you. So cold, so different."

"Oh, well to many acting is the point of being someone else. Emotions, actions, heck even the way I talked must be switched to fully embody a character. Sorry if it frightened you."

Lapis sighed at his apology and kissed his cheek. "It didn't, but it's just a bit shocking to see act this way."

"Don't worry. I'm nothing like that."

0-0-0-0-0

I was so BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEED and I thought this was nice to add. You may unfollow and give bad critism.

Also I don't own the song


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed as the pair stood outside his little shack.

"Jamie, why are you so surprised? I thought Barbara told you that we were coming. Besides it's a bit rude to act like that when your parents visit. Is there a probably with that?" His mother asked.

"N-no. I mean you came out of nowhere. I would've tidied up if I knew you were coming." Jamie's father glanced inside and notice the huge mess inside. "Geez son. I knew that you were working, but this is ridiculous. But I guess you get this when every day is filled with your type of personality."

Jamie nodded with an embarrassed smile. "By the way, we also came here to meet your assistant. You never sent a picture, but your letter has definitely got our attention. Is she pretty, oh is she nice?"

"Mom! I was going to meet her today after I was done." His mother grabbed his arm and dragged him out. "Then let's go! I want to see the nice lady that has my boy so smitten."

"Same."

Jamie broke free from his mother's grip and stopped them. "A-Actually since you're here, I'd like to spend some time with you guys and here what's been going on back at home. To be honest to hear what've been up to." He pushed them toward the boardwalk and wanted to plan on how they were going to meet Lapis.

Once they reached the boardwalk, Jamie calmed down and started to talk to his parents. "We've wanted to visit you especially after you got rejected at Kansas, but we've been so busy with work that we didn't get the chance."

"It's fine dad. Since the Mayor gave me the position of Beach City's Drama department I've been having a blast, plus I can finally pay you back for the bus and plane tickets to Kansas." His dad smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"No keep your money. We both knew once you started working on the plays here, you didn't have to pay us back. If you didn't do anything with that talent then I would've made you pay personally." Jamie laughed nervously at the serious tone in that last sentence before hearing panic behind them.

A green being went right up to Jamie and smacked his leg. "AH! Jamie I need your help!"

"Peridot? Why do you need my help?" Amethyst's laughter could be heard and Peridot climbed up Jamie's leg and all the way to the top of his head. "Ah! Peridot, why are running from Amethyst? And why are you covered in purple paint?"

Right on cue, Amethyst appeared with paint on her arms and face. "Come on Peri, it's just a painting. Vidalia didn't mean to accidently hit you with her paint."

"I am not coming back with you. That Vidalia carries a dangerous weapon that mutates the very texture it touches. Or painting as you call it." Jamie facepalmed at the smaller gem's complaint as his mother wiped off some purple paint off his neck. "Jamie, who are these people?"

"Oh, these are my friends. The purple one is Amethyst and the green slice of pie is Peridot."

"Yo." Amethyst greeted.

"Has your vision sphere been damaged? I am a physical manifestation of light, not some baked pastry!" Peridot retorted. Jamie pulled Peridot off his back and gave her to Amethyst. "First of all no and second of all, I thought you knew sarcasm. Garnet gives it to you all the time."

"No she doesn't. She only puts a slight change in tone when she gives a serious answers to my questions," She paused and realized what he meant, "That perma-CLOD!" Jamie walked back to his parents who was giggling amusingly at the Peridot's temper tantrum.

"S-so do you deal with this everyday?" His father asked. Jamie laughed nervously as he saw Amethyst holding back Peridot from charging right to the temple. "No...more like I deal with the gems like a few times per week. It became more frequent when I started dating Lapis."

The shine in his mother's eyes caught his attention and soon found his mother holding a notepad. "Speaking of this Lapis girl, what's she like, is she nice, funny, dramatic? Give me something my son!"

"How long has she-"

"Ever since you've sent that letter. She started packing the minute she finished, but I stopped her when I reminded her that you got work. Until Barbara e-mailed us about your more roomy schedule."

Jamie slumped over and looked at is mother who had a raging fire in her eyes. 'Whoa, I forgot where I got that fire from.'

The mailman/actor breathed in and wiped off whatever paint was left on him. "Well I guess I can tell you about Lapis." A sudden boom was heard and a large cloud of sand rose from the beach. The family fell to the floor as the sand covered Jamie and his parents.

Pushing up, the trio put their heads above the sand with Jamie coughing up sand. The actor looked to make sure his parents were alright before something hard hit the top of his head. The object fell to the floor and Jamie saw it was a round gem with a green center.

An orange hand picked it up and bubbled it. "Take that clod, perfect defense my-" She paused to see bodiless head of Jamie. The two stared at each for a minute.

"Your what?" Jasper jumped back and summoned her helmet. "How can this be possible? I know that humans can live after decapitation, but how can you speak? Is this a trick?"

Then Jasper's eyes widened to dinner plates as her mouth was agape with horror. "Oh no, Lapis is going to seal me into the ocean if she finds out what happened to you!"

"Excuse me Miss, but what about this Lapis? I do want to find out."

"Honey!" Her husband responded. Jasper looked at the other bodiless heads and tapped the bubble. "Okay either that gem hit me so hard I'm in a delusional future predicted by that fusion or these particular human beings are immortal."

Jamie decided he saw enough and pushed his way free from his sandy prison. "None. We just got buried." The human realized his mistake as he saw the broken look on Jasper's face before she grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You, pathetic runt! How dare you give a fright like that! What's stopping me from breaking your arm?"

"Well actually Jasper, I rather not have you break my arm. I need that for flare." Jamie explained. Jasper growled at his excuse and dropped him. "I'm going to pretend you gave a viable excuse and go home. I'm too tired for this." She walked off with Jamie pulling his parents out.

"Um, son was that woman going to hurt you."

"No, she wasn't. I wouldn't blame her if she did. She's still growing accustomed to Earth culture." His parents looked at him questionably and Jamie sighed tiredly. 'With all what's going on I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into anymore of the gems.'

"Jamie!" A voice that was the first actual relief he felt today. Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, and Lion were walking toward them. "Oh my gosh, Jamie is that a lion?"

He calmed down his parents. "Don't worry he's harmless. To humans at least." The two children and gem beast arrived at the two boys did their signature greeting. "Oh that's sweet, Jamie. It's no surprise you're a friend to all children."

"Oh, Steven, Connie these are my parents. They're visiting today and we've been...busy when we saw Peridot, Amethyst, and Jasper."

Steven looked at Jamie and found the massive amounts of sand falling out of his hair and the purple stained shirt. "I can tell. We saw Jasper walking toward the temple and grumbling about...decapitation."

"Yeah, I caused her dilemma, but I'm glad you're here Steven. You see my parents want to meet Lapis." Connie gasped at the situation as did Steven. "It is a huge deal for their parents to meet the girlfriend/boyfriend. They want to know something about Lapis and I want an outside opinion. Can you-"

He didn't have to finish his sentence as Steven walked past him and began praising Lapis. Jamie and Connie watched him with awe at how he went on about Lapis. Jamie's mother was writing down things excitingly as his faster listened intently.

"Steven does know how to tell people about his fun buddy." Jamie observed.

"He does. Ah, it's good he met my parents otherwise I would be in your situation." Connie answered back. The girl noticed Jamie's grin and realized what she said. "W-wait I didn't mean it like that! Me and S-steven aren't you know...you get what I mean."

The girl covered her face in Lion's pink mane as Jamie patted her on the head. The two just enjoyed the moment of peace before Steven came running back. "I told them everything Jamie! They were a bit surprised to find out you were dating an ancient alien from the distant past, but afterwards they got used to it." Steven explained.

"Jamie, we're ready to continue our day. Your mother's pacified until we meet your love in person." Jamie took a moment to rub off any remaining sand before hugging the two kids bye. "Alright, I'll see you two around."

"Bye Jamie!" The two said as the continued their ride on Lion. Jamie joined his parents and the family didn't encounter any other Beach City Weirdness (except for Ronaldo, but that's normal) and enjoyed their day together.

Finally Jamie was taking a picture for his parents as they sat down eating some food at Fish Stew Pizza. The two both held their pizza far from their face, but stretched the melted cheese as far as they go. Their son laughed at their confused expressions as the camera snapped at the moment.

'This was fun. It's actually nice to spend time with my parents. Imagine if Lapis was with us. I bet those would accept her on the spot!'

He stopped at that moment and saw the happiness in his parent's eyes. They still held the confused expression, but could see the deep love they shared. He put down the camera and clutched the part of his shirt on top of his heart.

Jamie wanted that so badly. To act crazy and young even as his age grew. Part of him wanted that so no matter what he could be as ageless as his lovely gem and be with for an eternity.

"Hey Mom, Dad." He said.

"Yes Jamie?" They asked. Jamie pulled out his wallet and quickly paid for the food. "I want you guys to meet Lapis. Right now actually."

The shine in his mother's eyes returned as his father nodded to apparently to approve the action. The family got up and walked alongside the beach. The sun was now at its highest as Jamie and his family made a turn near the cliffside and found three people there.

Garnet was relaxing on the sandy floor, Pearl was holding a blue bubble with gem fragments, and finally Lapis was moving her hand making the waves lap more gently against the beach.

"Finally, we gathered the rest of the gem shards. I'm going to send it to the temple and go inside my room to rest."

"You do that. I'm going enjoy the sun." Garnet replied before darkening her shades. Lapis didn't say a word until she glanced at the cliffside and found Jamie standing there nervously. The gem quickly got up and flew to Jamie as fast as she could to meet him.

The fusion smiled at her enthusiasm towards their mailman and returned to trying out a nap. The blue gem tackled Jamie and luckily it didn't make them fall to the ground. "Jamie, there you are! I saw Jasper return more annoyed and when I asked, she simply replied with your name. I was worried and wanted to find you, but we had to find the remains of a shattered gem and…"

She stopped to see two people watching them happily. "Um, Jamie who are these lovely people?"

"Oh, we've actually wanted to meet you for a long time. We are Jamie's parents." The gem froze at the news and immediately stepped away from Jamie. She gave a quick yet messy curtsy as she tried to gain her footing.

"I-I'm Lapis Lazuli. It's a pl-pleasure to meet you, I wasn't aware you were coming."

"It's fine Lapis. What you really need to be aware is how you're going to come up and see if you're what my little boy needs in his life."

Jamie looked at his mother in shock, but Lapis shut his mouth. "I'm sure I'll impress you."

0-0-0-0-0

Well that's the chapter today. Requests are always open and as always I'll see you around in the next chapter. Actually next story arc is gonna be kinda dark so be warned for two chapter arc to come by. So leave a review (specifically any future one-shots/story arcs or constructive criticism) and fav/follow if you want to be kept updated.


	11. Chapter 11

The knock on the door woke Jamie up as he walked to door. "Who is it?" He yawned.

He opened the door and to his surprise it was a young girl. "Daddy?"

"Dawn, what're you doing here?" Jamie asked as he saw a plushie whale and the tear stains on her cheeks. "What happened?"

"Can I stay with you for tonight? I don't feel like staying with Auntie Stevonnie and the Crystal Gems for a while." Jamie sighed and picked up the 11 year old. His hands touched the blue gem stone on her back and he nodded his head.

The two walked into the kitchen where Dawn put her stuff in and Jamie made some hot chocolate. "What's the problem kiddo? Is it something...personal?" Dawn just nodded softly at her father's question as she rubbed the cold coffee mug in her hands.

"Want to talk about it?"

 _A few weeks ago_

 _The warp pad lit up as Dawn and Stevonnie walked out. "That was great Auntie! I loved how you managed to beat that monster with only your shield" Stevonnie chuckled at the other hybrid. Since she was born, the fusion felt more at ease that life between gems and humans has given them another hybrid. One they can talk to_.

 _"Yes, yes, but now it's time for me to take care of the gem. Garnet and the others are out, but I think Peridot's in the bathroom if you'd like to know." Dawn nodded. It's been sometime since she moved in with the Crystal Gems and with their new addition, the house had to be expanded. Dawn yawned as she walked upstairs and into what was formally Steven's bed._

 _She sighed at yet another exciting day with Stevonnie. Ever since she moved in, Stevonnie seemed the most interested in watching her as she developed. And the human fusion was more invested in her training. Dawn could barely believe how far she came as the water in Pearl's room responded to her command and she managed to sprout wings from her gem. She couldn't fly yet, but she was getting there._

 _Dawn shifted on the mattress and let sleep take over. The sleep was peacefully until flashes of images came into her mind. The room was dark with green water filling in the floor. "You." A menacing voice._

 _She turned to see in chains was Jasper crawling toward her. "You. You! YOU! Trapped me here!"_

 _"J-Jasper?! Wait, stop it's me!" Jasper's look of malice didn't change, but began to shift into another face. The orange skin began to be replaced by the same green tone and two slits appeared above Jasper's eyes. "LET ME FREE!"_

 _Dawn covered her eyes in horror as she began to feel hands grab her arms. "Open your eyes Lazuli."_

 _'Lazuli? That's my mother's name!' She thought. A rough hand grabbed the young gem's face and all she saw was piercing yellow eyes. "You poofed by a Pearl's hands before you could finish Rose Quartz. My army will not tolerate such weakness, but I can't exactly kill you. Not yet anyways."_

 _A yellow sword appeared in her hand as she turned Dawn around. "Wait, stop! I'm not to blame!" She said, but another voice said the same thing. The gem holding the sword didn't agree as she pressed the tip of her blade against her gem. With a short amount of effort, blinding pain consumed her before a mirror was placed in front of her eyes. "NO!"_

 _Her eyes snapped open as she felt tears running down her cheeks. Breathing rate was erratic and she felt a tap on the shoulder. Dawn turned to see Peridot looking down at her._

 _"Are you alright? I heard screaming." She said worriedly._

Dawn finished her tale with Jamie looking at her in horror. "Dawn, did you tell Peridot what you saw?" She shook her head no and sipped her hot chocolate.

"It was bad, but they got better. After some time those types of dreams began to fade and I saw so many other happy things. I saw the gems, Auntie Stevonnie before she was permanently fused, and you." She replied. Jamie looked at his daughter questionably.

She swallowed nervously as she reached over her shoulders and gingerly tapped her gem. "The voice I always heard. The one that cried, laughed, and was even bored made me think that I was seeing through Mom's eyes. I've been getting to know her."

Jamie looked away nervously. "Hasn't Stevonnie told anything about your mother?" Dawn pondered on that thought. "She told me that my mom was the most funniest person to be with. She was kind, misunderstood, and powerful. Auntie told me that she once took on the Crystal Gems with just water clones! And Jasper told me that she had an iron will."

"Well Lapis was quite the gem. It's quite a shame that she never gets to see you. She was so excited to see you." Jamie said before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Dawn gripped her cup tightly as she remembered why she came.

"Was she?" The actor looked at her in surprise as Dawn's grip started to crack the cup. "Was mom really excited to have me?! It didn't sound like it from my latest experience!" She shouted angrily.

The water from the sink began to shake as did the rushing waves outside. Jamie's eyes widened as he tried to calm her down. "Of course she was! Lapis was so excited to see you!" Dawn's eyes carried the same look of anger and mistrust Lapis wore for so long as Jamie began to worry more and more.

"J-Just tell me what you saw." He said. Dawn's look softened to a small degree as she put down her cup.

 _Earlier this night_

 _Garnet was carrying Dawn in her arms as she excitingly got underneath the covers. "Well I don't think I've seen you quite this excited to go to bed. You must have some good dreams."_

 _Dawn chuckled at Garnet and put her hands together. "Mayyyybe." She replied. Garnet kissed her on the head and took a moment to stare at her. The fusion started to creep Dawn out, but Garnet shook her head._

 _"Are you okay, Garnet?" Dawn asked._

 _The gem snapped out of her trance. "Yes. Just saw something...sad. Good night." Dawn watched Garnet leave and go to her room. Finally she got more comfortable and let sleep take over._

 _The images of Lapis's life began to flash through. Dawn smiled at all the happy memories until she finally felt her dream begin to slow down. Her outside father's house began to take shape and soon the image became clearer._

 _"Oh my gosh. I wonder what happened here?" She said as she opened the screen door open. Behind her was Peridot walking in with her and the cold fear. "Lapis, Lapis!"_

 _"I can't do it! I can't do it! This...this horrible." Peridot didn't say anything as she paced back and forth. Dawn looked down and saw the small bump on her/mother's stomach. 'Wait, what?'_

 _"Look I know it may seem a bit much, but you're being emotional." Peridot responded. They angrily turned to Peridot and was fuming. "Yes, I am being emotional, but you don't understand. I don't want to give up my physical form."_

 _Dawn felt an itchy feeling as she felt herself clutch her stomach. "I cannot believe I made such a mistake. When we…" They shook their head to ignore 'certain' memories as Peridot glanced away embarrassed and waved her hand to continue. She let her fingers curled and grip on the blue locks and touched her stomach. "I didn't think through when I shape shifted my body to resemble the female anatomy for our tenth anniversary. I don't want to get rid of our child, but…"_

 _Dawn/Lapis grabbed Peridot and started crying on her shoulder. "I-I can't do it."_

 _"L-Lapis, I thought you knew the consequences of what you were doing. Besides I thought you'd like to have this."_

 _"No! I want to stay with everyone! My husband, you, the gems! I don't want this to happen." Dawn/Lapis sobbed. Peridot reached over and tried to comfort her. "Please stop crying. It's not so bad. You're going to have a child"_

 _"Damn it, Peridot! Maybe I'd never have this child, than to ever give up my life again!" They screamed_

 _"Peridot I've lived for thousands of years dormant. Unable to interact with the outside world for a little of the few moments in Pearl's gem. I've seen so many gems die, my pain constant, and worse. If I give up my physical form for this child, it'll be another prison." She said. Dawn felt things break down as the dream began to fade away as she snapped awake in the empty house._

Jamie looked at her in the sadness as she finally finished her tale. "Oh, Dawn. I'm sorry you had to hear your mother say that."

Dawn turned away from Jamie waved her hand. The water took the shape of Lapis before breaking down. "Wh-why did mom say that? I never meant to do that for mom, did she even care for me?"

Jamie sighed as he grabbed his daughter's hand. "She did. Go to sleep tonight and you'll see what she thought afterwards." Dawn reluctantly glanced away. Jamie put down his cup and picked up his daughter. The two walked into her former room when she was five. The place was still clean and only her bed changed.

"After I saw you were growing up, I needed to get a bigger mattress. Now sleep well." Dawn nodded before lying down and letting sleep wash over her body.

 _The house began to come back as she looked around as her mother. The door opened and out came Jamie holding several bags of food. "Lapis, I'm home and I got groceri-" The bags of food disappeared with a quick flash._

 _Dawn/Lapis stuffing her face with tons of fruits and vegetables plus some chips to balance the sugar out. Jamie chuckled nervously as he saw his wife mow down the food with each bite._

 _"Lapis, you can slow down you know. You can't choke, but…" He was cut off by a banana peel being through at his face. "My kid won't slow down energy consumption. I'll slow down when it slow's down! This stuff is delicious! What is it?"_

 _"That's the paper bag, I brought with me home." Dawn/Lapis looked at Jamie and put the bitten piece down on the table._

 _Everything changed again as Dawn saw her father resting on his log. "Names! We need a name for our little one! Now what will it be?" Jamie pondered as he was holding a book of baby names._

 _They was playing around with a water whale that exactly looked like her plushie. The gem twirled her fingers around the whale as Jamie was spouting out names. She shook her head in 'embarrassment' when he said that the name should be Lazuli._

 _"We are not using that name. If we are it's going to be her middle name." Jamie looked at her with surprise before lightly tackling Dawn/Lapis. "It's a girl?" He slightly sobbed happily. They nodded and the scene faded._

 _Finally Dawn saw the world change as she found herself in Pearl's room. She wasn't looking through her mother's eyes this time and saw Pearl and Lapis talking._

" _It's almost time. I never thought I'd have to go through this twice." Pearl said sadly. Lapis lifted her chin and hugged her. "Don't worry, Dawn will be wonderful. She'll be just like Steven when she's a child. But for now my friend I need to be alone. I...I need time to take it all in."_

 _Dawn rubbed her arm sadly as she saw the sad look on Pearl's face. The two shared one more hug before she walked out. Once Pearl was gone, Lapis spring out her wings and flew into the air._

 _She landed right in front of Dawn and rubbed her stomach. "Dawn?"_

 _'She's talking to me?'_

 _Lapis glanced right into her eyes and sighed. "I-I know you'll never hear my voice, see me at all, or even really know who I was. But I want to at least state out loud that I am so excited to become a part of you. That even though you aren't here yet, that I love you. In the beginning I saw this, saw you as another prison, I was bitter and angry for awhile. At your father, at myself, but never at you. Even at my angriest I could never be mad at you."_

 _Dawn saw Lapis reach out. She also reached out to grab her hand, but the two just faded through each other. Lapis clutched her hand into a fist._

 _"I, then realized how foolish I was. Before Stevonnie was Stevonnie, there was another like you. Steven. I remembered how he was so nice to me, how even though he was alone he helped others, myself included. It's at that point I realized I was giving birth to someone like him."_

 _She sat down and formed a chair. "A wonderful child that has both worlds with them. And I was going to be with you the entire journey. I can't see you and you can't see me, but I hope that you see the world as your home as I did and have friends and family to make sure that everyday is an adventure."_

 _Dawn smiled brightly at her words and sat next to her mother. Lapis sighed one last time before fiddling around her fingers. "What I really want of way is...even though I'll never see you, remember that the gem we share is special as long as you can feel it, see it, I'll be with you, watching you."_

 _Lapis took a shaky breath as she felt a kick. "Well, this is goodbye."_

Dawn woke up instantly and found Jamie leaving breakfast near her bed. "Dad." He smiled at her and walked out.

"Don't worry I already know." He closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Car wash kid, get out of the road!" Mayor Dewey shouted into his megaphone.

"Why are you driving on the boardwalk?"

"I'm the Mayor. You can't expect me to walk everywhere. Now move, I need to make an important speech on the beach." He said. Steven moved out of his way and Mayor Dewey shook his head. "First is Barb's weird coworker coming back and now car wash kid."

Steven gave a small 'hm' and turned to see Jamie running up to them. "Hey, I want an apology for almost running me over! And he's gone."

"Oh hey, you're my mailman. I haven't seen you in months."

"Ah, greetings young Universe. I'm sorry for my absence. I was on a long trip far from home, but I decided to come back after some time. Actually I was gonna go back and tell Barb I was home, however I was almost run-over by our 'fair' mayor."

Steven nodded in agreement. "I almost was too, but my mirror buddy warned me before he could hit."

"Mirror buddy?" Jamie asked. Steven lifted up the mirror and Jamie whistled at its craftsmanship. "My that is...may I?" The gem handed over the mirror with a little bit of worry, but trusted his mailman.

"My, this is a pretty mirror." He glanced at the back. "Oh, but why does it have a cracked gem on it."

Steven took a glance at it and frowned. "I don't know, but it can talk to me."

The two watched as a quick bit of images flashed on the mirror's surface. "Steven. Is. This. A new. Friend."

Steven chuckled amusingly. "Um yeah. Mirror this is Jamie."

Jamie gave a small bow, "Nice to meet you." The mirror showed an image of Steven's laughter. "Nice to meet you. Too. Jamie." It said with each moving clip.

"That's nice, but either way I've got things to do. Like getting back my job to pay for trip to Kansas."

"Whoa, Kansas! That's where you've been." Steven said with stars in his awe. Jamie rubbed the back of his head. "Um, yeah. If you want, you can come with me and I'll tell you about it."

Steven looked at his mirror and it showed Steven nodding his head. "Sure."

The two walked up the boardwalk with Jamie explaining what he's been up to. Steven and his mirror buddy laughed at the many situations he found himself. On his travels he missed his stop and the bus dropped him off near Washington. Another is when he was auditioning at a local cafe, the director was going to give him a role, but a goat from GF, Oregon stole his attention.

Despite the sadness of failing to achieve his dream, Jamie was very relieved to entertain someone. Even if it was just a kid and his talking mirror. They finally arrived at the post office and the two stopped at the entrance.

"Here, I'll be right back. And maybe I'll come back with the mail you ordered." The mailman disappeared in and Steven sat on the outside humming a tune. The mirror vibrated for a sec and talked to Steven. "I like. This. Jamie. He is a really. A. Good. Friend."

"I know. Wonder how much mail I missed?" A sudden boom was heard as Jamie in his uniform, came out with a heaving bag.

"Whoa, Jamie is that all the mail you're suppose to deliver." The mailman smirked. "Ah, my young Universe, this is...actually the mail you ordered. Guess, Barb never got the chance to come around yours. Please sign here."

Steven was about to, until he almost tripped on the box. The two did their exchange and stopped to look at the massive amount of packages given. "How are we gonna move this first?"

0-0-0-0-0

Steven walked home with Jamie carrying his stuff. The man was heaving his breath as the weight was killing his back. The mirror was facing Jamie as he was now dragging the bag. "Steven, tag in."

The boy nodded and picked up the bag with more ease. He passed the mirror onto Jamie as he held it carefully in his hand. "Whew, the things I deal with. I wonder little mirror, how do you work?"

It didn't reply and Jamie frowned. He asked as it was simple question. "Um, hello?" The mirror played images again only it was weirdly glowing. "Um, Steven?"

"Wha-Oh my gosh!"

"Does your mirror normally do this?" He asked as blue light illuminated from the mirror's edge. "N-no. It hasn't done that before."

The blue light began to swirl around in the mirror and showed one of them reaching behind and pulling the blue gem out. They looked at each questioningly and turned the mirror over. The gem was shining brightly and Steven slowly reached forward and grabbed it.

"Steven. What're you doing?!" Jamie asked. Steven got a firm grip around the gem and pulled it. With a few grunts, the boy pulled the gem out. Unfortunately it slipped from his grip and landed in Jamie's hands.

The cracked gem began glowing brightly as light erupted from it and formed a person. Her entire being was colored with many shades of blue. The gem took a breath before landing gently on the sand.

She looked at them with her mirror eyes that reflected the two's reflection. "Y-you freed me, talked to me. Steven and Jamie was it?"

Jamie and Steven nodded slowly with their mouths open agape. The gem moved and wobbled on her feet. Jamie caught her from falling down and let her balance herself out. "Thank you and my name is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."

Steven ran up to the two and studied Lapis. "Are you a gem?"

"Are you? Because I saw that you were surrounded by Crystal Gems." Lapis said with a look of worry gracing her face. Before Steven could answer, Jamie popped in between the two. "Hey, whoa guys. Before we get any deeper, don't you think that we should get some rest because-"

"Steven!" Garnet's voice rang out. The three froze in surprise as the three Crystal Gems landed gracefully with their weapons lined up. Pearl grabbed Steven and Jamie by the scruffs of their shirt and pulled them back.

"Who are you? What's your purpose?" Garnet asked with her most serious tone. Lapis clenched her fist as the ocean began move more violently. "Oh, don't act like you don't know." She pointed directly at Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"You knew, I was trapped there. And you did nothing." Her words became colder with each passing second. Jamie and Steven watched helplessly as the gems surrounded Lapis. "We have no idea what you're talking about." Lapis chuckled.

"Sure you don't." With a wave of her hand, watery constructs of the gems appeared with weapons drawn. Steven included. Jamie felt his fear rise as Steven was trying to find out what was going on.

"Guys, stop!" He yelled. Unfortunately that distracted the gems long enough for Lazuli to get the first shot. The trio was shot back by their clones and got pinned. The Steven water clone stood looking at the duo, Jamie and Steven, with expressionless eyes.

"Lapis, what's going on?" Jamie asked. Lapis looked back and the anger on her face vanished quickly, before being masked once again by anger. "I'm sorry, but this is a gem matter and the last thing you need is a gem matter."

The clone formed a ball of water in his hand and fired it, right at the two. Steven jumped in front of Jamie and summoned his shield. Water bounced off the shield and redirected itself towards the sky. "Lapis, please stop! We can talk about this."

The gem ignored Steven's plea and split the ocean in half. "I'm sorry friends, but I can't. I'm leaving this gem forsaken planet." With that she ran straight into the ocean. The water constructs left behind turned to puddles.

Jamie and Steven stood agape at what just transpired. The gems joined them soaked. "Who was she?" Garnet asked.

Steven looked at Jamie as the mailman looked away. Not scared, nor betrayed, but conflicted on how to think about the situation. "A friend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Well it's getting close to Christmas. I don't think I ever posted a holiday fic since I got here about a year ago. Well just goes to show that I need to work on my stuff. Besides I want to post at least one more chapter before 2016.**

0-0-0-0-0

The sky was gently snowing on the ground. And only the soft crunching of snow was heard in the early mornings of Beach City. Tugging his red scarf, the always energetic mailman of Beach City was finishing his rounds. Taking a moment to warm up, he took a glance at the people left.

"Okay, let's see. Brandon, Sour Cream's mother, Mr. Greg Universe, residents of the Fish and Stew restaurant, and Mr. Steven Universe. Guess that's most of people I have to deliver to."

Straining his neck, he went to all, but his final stop. Everyone was all dressed up or the coming season and Jamie looked around to see everyone getting ready for their winter break. Beach City would normally grant three days of no work to anyone. Restaurants weren't included since they needed some type of business working, but they were given short hours.

 _'Must be nice to spend the holidays with friends. Never got the chance for that in Kansas. Barely got a nights rest from the constant rehearsal and job payments.'_ He thought as he stepped on the beach.

Sounds of laughter and angry screaming could be heard as Jamie knew it was another day for the gems. It was always the same routine with them. Talk, fight, have fun, and protect the Earth. Things did however change up with the addition of three new members, but to a small degree.

Just as Jamie turned the corner, a massive snowball hit him right in the face. The snow decked him in the face as surprised gasps were heard. Wiping the snow from his eyes, Jamie heard footsteps around him.

"Ah, never mind. It's just that strange human Steven." A gruff voice said. "I didn't hurt him. He'd have to be tremendously weaker than I thought for that to hurt."

"Jasper...pleasure to see you again." Jamie said through his numb face. The gem warrior crossed her arms and turned her back. "If you're here to just say hello, then leave. We're in the middle of a great dilemma."

Two snowballs hit the side of her head and she turned to see Sapphire holding a bundle of snowballs in her hands. Ruby was drying her hands off as the snow kept melting.

"You two! When did you unfused? Why?" Jasper asked. Sapphire smirked at the taller gem. "Because unlike Ruby or Garnet, I'm the eternal blizzard sweetie."

Ruby and Steven giggled uncontrollably at the line and Sapphire shook her head. Jasper and Jamie looked at the blue gem before being hailed with snow. Everyone else suffered the same fate.

"Aw, come on! I'm not even part of this war!" Jamie complained as it never ceased its flow.

The laughter of Peridot was flying above them and she was holding a bucket. "I got you clods! Hahaha!" She chortled as purple whip grabbed her by the the ankle and pulled her down.

"No! Amethyst, please I swear I wasn't aiming for you!" Peridot begged as Amethyst smirked. Jamie watched as Peridot pulling as hard as she could to stay airborne and Amethyst standing chill. "Don't Peri, I know."

With a final yank, the green gem fell and landed in Amethyst arms. The green gem went still before blushing the darkest shade of green as Amethyst landed a small kiss on her cheek.

"O-oh. I thought you were going to-ACK!" Peridot said before Amethyst smacked a snowball right in her face. "You, clod! How dare you use your seduction to gain an advantage!"

"All's fair in love and war, Peri. Don't you forget that."

"That's utterly disgusting. I hate it when those two are like that." Jasper said. Jamie looked at them with small jealously. He always desired that, but it never happened.

"Guys, I think that's enough. I'm sure some of you are freezing." Pearl said over the distance. Jasper and Jamie looked at the gem from the house and Jasper stretched her arms. "Whatever. I'm going in."

"Wait, I have a package for Steven. Here." Jamie said. Jasper, however was long gone as she was half way to the house by the time Jamie turned his back. "I'll take that."

That voice put a small smile on his face. "Greetings Miss Lazuli." He said.

"As to you, Jamie. I see you were caught in our crossfire." She said as she flicked some snow off the tip of his nose. "Yep, Peridot and Jasper especially play it hard."

"Well they do take pride in their work. So, Steven has recently informed me of the holidays and told me about family get together. I take it you're going to spend your holiday with people close to you."

Jamie scratched his cheek nervously. "Yeah, about that...I can't. My parents are on their second honeymoon and I don't have that many friends beside Barbara and you guys. More than likely I'm going to spend my day off alone."

Lapis looked at him agape, but quickly closed her mouth. "That obviously can't happen."

"Huh?" Lapis grabbed his arm and tugged him closer. "Please, why don't you stay with us. I mean...no one should be alone."

Jamie blushed at the contact and chuckles nervously. "Are...are you sure? I'd hate to impede." Lapis tugged at his arm.

"I insist." She said sternly. Lapis has trouble speaking properly to others that the gems and sounded rude, but Jamie knew it was her lack of experience. Back then she just referred to him as 'Steven's Messenger'. Jamie sighed and hooked his arm around Lapis's.

"I'm not one to ignore someone insisting me. If it's fine with the others-" A glance at Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire told them everything. "I guess I can stay."

Lapis smiled widely as she tugged Jamie inside. "Oh good! I have so many ideas on what to do. I wonder what we should do first?"

 _'I don't mind what plans you have. I'm with you, that's more than enough.'_ Jamie said as he grinned softly at his fluttering heart.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Eh good enough to end this year. I'm so glad to finally end this year with a proper chapter. The second part my interpretation of 'Mirror Gem' will come out next year, so it won't be long. Until then Happy Holidays to my fellow writers, readers, and reviewers! And a joyful New Year to go along with it.**

 **Also want to give a little advice for future writers or ones burnt out for the coming future in this community: Give yourself rest and allow creativity to flow. The best stories and ideas come from time away. And if you post a story and feel like it's not up to it, please let it stay. Those stories carry many different strengths. It may not be the best, but people deserve to read it. Not only notice how it's similar, but how it changed compared to the others. Have faith in your work and let it help you improve.**

 **Dang, all those talks with my Drama Teacher on philosophy are rubbing off on me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I became Undertale trash. And it's been awhile since I updated the Messengers, but hey I'm here now. Look I have the basic script for the Mirror Gem, but I'm trying to decide to either leave it ambiguous or completed. Kind of leaning on leaving it as it is though. Oh well I also wanted to write some action fics so I'll take care of that now.**

0-0-0-0-0

Lapis and Jasper walked down the halls. Beach City and most of Earth was in ruin as Yellow Diamond's forces have decimated its saviors. Most humans have been accounted for and prepared for a new change in lifestyle for them. And it was all thanks to the two gems scoping out the theatre.

The two led the charge against the Crystal Gems and their allies. Among the fallen was the fusion Garnet, the potential quartz Amethyst, the independent Pearl, and the hybrid fusion Stevonnie. After months of battle, the two Homeworld gems destroyed them with Malachite.

The only one to escape was Peridot with a small shard of each fallen gem. Jasper was glad to be given an order to destroy her. They've been tracking her for weeks and now it led to one of the few standing buildings remaining in Lapis's former home.

The local community theatre. It seemed so insignificant, but it stood because of it. Destroying it seemed pointless and all humans within were taken care for. The duo walked in the dark halls as Lapis remembered all the memories from before. How the humans adored her during the many plays she partaken in and the two friends that stood by her side. One was obviously dead and the other was unknown.

"Hey, you busy looking or what brat?" Lapis snapped out her sad state. Those were just memories. Steven, the gems didn't mean anything to her. Her hatred against the gems was deep and it didn't matter who her allies were. She got justice. "I'm fine. Just remembering."

"Well stop. We got a job to do." The blue gem nodded as the heard voices. "We have to get out of here!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm staying. You got to go. You're the last Crystal Gem left. Earth and her people are depending on you, Peridot." Lapis pressed her ear against the door as Jasper summoned her crash helmet.

"Please just come with me! Even if you beat them, o can't ensure you'll have enough strength to escape. I...I lost my friends...you lost your lover. We can't afford to...separate."

Lapis clenched her fist tightly. It was just the past. A distraction from the here and now. "Listen Peridot, I'm one of the few hundred humans left. And they're going to catch me. If I'm going to be captured then, I want to show them that humanity won't go down without a fight. It's quite the dramatic end."

Jasper pressed her hand on the handle, but Lapis stopped her. "Bah, you idiot. The powers I bestowed onto you won't last. I haven't perfected the process. I need time, you need to come with me. The other humans won't trust me."

"They will as long as you were that star. Now go. They're here." Jasper smiled at the sentence as she punched it open.

The door went flying as it showed Jamie and Peridot standing on the stage. Peridot hid behind Jamie's leg as the human gritted his teeth at the orange gem. Lapis appeared next to her and the two locked eyes. A small warmth ran past them, but the transgressions of the past quickly freeze it.

"Alright, two for one. Now human surrender and give us that Peridot. It's useless to resist." Jamie grinned at Jasper. "Really? Because I think differently."

Peridot pressed a button and several charges beneath them exploded. Lapis was already in the air, but Jasper got out of it scarred. "You want me you clod! Come get me!"

Peridot hugged Jamie's leg for a second before immediately running toward the exit. Lapis flew to catch up with her, but a wall of white and blue spears rose from the ground. Jasper grunted at the attempt and ran toward Jamie. "I'll make you pay!"

"You'll die trying." Jamie said before his fist started glowing. As Jasper made an attempt to grab him, a maroon gauntlet struck her right in the face. A sickening crunch could be heard as Jasper went flying. Once she crashed straight into the ground, Lapis to a glance to see her gem cracked.

"What?" Lapis exclaimed. Jamie breathed heavy as he withdrew the gauntlet. Taking a closer look, Lapis was shocked to see what was in his skin. In his hands was a jagged blue and red shard. They were perfectly implanted in his hands and went over his skin perfectly. His forehead also had a small oval of white in the middle.

"No. What has Peridot done?" Jamie looked up and glared right at Lapis. His heart was ticking a few beats faster as he watched her. Despite what the circumstances, he was slightly glad to see again.

Lapis landed on stage and summoned a solid ice sword. "You...you're going tell us what Peridot has done to you." Jamie chuckles slightly at her threatening demeanor.

"I should, but I really don't want too. There's this thing called trust and loyalty. I'm sure you had that once." Lapis tightened her grip on the handle as the gem shards on his body glowed softly. The normal brown eyes began chanting its hue to a pink to red. Red to purple. Purple to dark blue. And brightening up to a teal. "Now Lapis, I'm not going to waste time on wondering what you did."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" He chuckled as he got into a stance. "Ruby's memories and skills flow through me. She was a warrior and she off all gems knows to not waste time if you can beat your opponent."

"Beat? Jamie listen, let me help you. Peridot's experiment has gotten to you." His smile turned sour. "Please this is meaningless."

"Meaningless?!" He shouted as fire erupted from his feet. It didn't touch him, but danced around his legs. "You've got some nerve. Become a slave and being oppressed for just your race. Watch everything and everyone crumble to handful! I was naive to trust you, loved you. I saw everyone that I know or love die. Barbra dying from exhaustion. Greg Universe killed on the spot by Yellow Diamond. You, dirty brother killer."

The gem felt all of his anger and offered no defense in her actions. She willingly betrayed everyone and formed Malachite that killed Steven. Jamie panted after his little speech. "But it's now time for something different."

He summoned his gauntlet and fired it. Lapis sidestepped and heard a loud boom as the gauntlet exploded on contact.

"It's a disgraceful day outside. The birds no longer sing and the flowers are wilting. So tell me, Lapis, why aren't gems like you..." He took off his sweater to show a Star emblem on his black shirt. Lapis felt numb at seeing the star on him.

A pink shield formed around his left arm as a sharp spear took his right. "Shiny brightly in hell."

0-0-0-0-0

 **Well that's it for now. It wasn't really centered on romance, since I'm taking a break from that instead I will work on more adventurous or friendship means. Anyways I look forward to updating again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Now this is a fic on interaction. I've made romance, action, bitter sweet romance, some fluff, future AU, Action AU, but I think I'm proud of this one as well.**

0-0-0-0-0

Jamie walked in front of the door and took in a deep breath. It was just a simple study date and there was nothing else to it. Deciding he was taking too long, he knocked on the door.

'Ah geez, just calm down Jamie. She's coming to the door. And she's not so intimidating. I can easily-' The door opened and Jasper came to the scene. She looked very annoyed at the knock at the door. Especially considering it was her day off.

"What the? What do you want?" Jamie sweated profusely, but cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. We met awhile ago, but my name Jamie. I'm here to have that study date I agreed to by-"

Jasper rolled her eyes and pulled him in. The acting student yelped as she brought him inside. "Right. I get it. I'll go get her."

Footsteps from the upstairs could be heard as the two looked up to see Peridot. "Jamie! Hi, um...I didn't expect you by so early."

"Are you kidding? I'm always ready to help. Especially with my favorite/only tech assistant. I'd be more than happy to help you." Jasper leaned in closer to Jamie. "Getting kind of frisky with daughter aren't you."

Jamie resisted the urge to scream in fear as Peridot blushed. "Mom, it's not like that! Look I'm going to grab assignment. Why don't you stop harassing my friend!"

Jasper shrugged and walked to the door. "Whatever. Look Peri, my boss needs me and our neighbor Garnet. I'm going to come back and if I find you guys busy with something other than your project..." She cracked her knuckles.

"Besides I have my sources." With that she left. Jamie was left covered in red until small footsteps pattered behind him. "Lapis Bomb!"

A small weight jumped on Jamie's back and the student couldn't help, but laugh as he heard the small giggle. Reaching over, he pulled off his back and saw in his arms was the adorable toddler Lapis Lazuli. "Well if it isn't you. My, you've gotten stronger and faster as well."

"Jaspers been twaining me. Tells me for boys like you." Jamie lifted her in the air. "Aw, but not me right?" She shook her head no.

"Oh and why?" Lapis wriggled excitingly. "Cause Jamie is best fwiend beside Steven! And I can't hurt a friend."

Jamie brought her over and gave the little one a small Eskimo kiss. "That's right. I am your best friend. But right now-" Jamie felt a tap on his shoulder. Peridot was there with her equipment. "Right now, best friend Jamie has to help big sis to pay back for his plays."

"Yeah, let's help!" Lapis yelled excitingly. Jamie put her down. "Well not right now, but later. Why don't you play around with some of your toys while I help your sister work."

"Okay."

0-0-0-0-0

Peridot laughed as she wrote down the final notes. "And Amethyst just kept asking me to name body parts. It was hilarious." Jamie smiled at the story and tweaked the tiny chip inside the shoebox.

As Peridot finished writing her notes, a small tug on her short called her attention. "I bored. Can I sit with you?"

"Well it would be very unorthodox, especially since we have a very delicate machine here. I don't find it necessary to..." The pleading eyes of Lapis bore into her soul. Jamie laughed at Peridot's defeated expression as she pulled Lapis up. "I honestly don't know why I put up with you, you little clod." Lapis stuck her tongue out. "That's mean."

"What? No it's not." Lapis crossed her arms. "Is too! Jamie told me all about the people you called clods. It's a mean word!" Peridot chuckled darkly as she glared daggers at Jamie.

"I mean Lapis it could be endearing as long as you don't take it seriously! It kind of is. She says it to you with affection." Lapis gained stars in her eyes. "Really, Peri? Do you say it with kindness?"

Peridot stopped glaring at Jamie and hugged Lapis tightly. "Of course you little gem. Now, I'm almost finished with the notes here. How about Jamie holds you for some time."

"Okay." Peridot passed Lapis over to Jamie and the two sat in the stool quietly. Lapis went looking back and forth at Jamie and Peridot. She remembered what her mom told her to ask when she left. "Jamie?"

"Yes, little one?" He replied as his chin rested softly in her hair. "When are you going to smooch my sister?" The two teens jerk suddenly at the question. Lapis noticed Jamie becoming real warm in the face. Peridot was erasing the mark that messed up her calculations.

"Lapis! Where did you get the idea?"

"Come on Jamie. Tell me!" She asked as Jamie fumbled with the thoughts in his brain. "I-I..."

Peridot got up and walked to the doorway. "I'm going to find my log dates! I need to, um update them." Jamie agreed and watched her walk away.

"Jamie."

"Y-yes, Lapis."

"I need to tell you an idea I got." Jamie shrugged okay. "I saw it on one of my mom's shows." Tension in Jamie's head rose at that sentence. "O-Okay. Lay it on me."

"Now this is how you're going to smooch my sister."

"Look Lapis-"

"You walk right into her room and surprise her with a hug. And once she's surprised, you whisper in her ear, 'Hey Cutiedot, wanna smooch?' and then you will. Then I get a new brother in law." She beamed at her explanation and all Jamie did was look at her in total surprise.

He turned her to face him. "You know it's okay since you're six, but I suggest we think of those things later."

"But I want a brother!"

"And you might, but not now. You know why?" Lapis shook her nose. "Because I'm too busy with booping this nose." He poked her nose as she laughed.

Lapis laughed at his actions and hugged him. "I love you Jamie."

"Love you too, little one."


	16. Chapter 16

**Future AU!**

0-0-0-0-0

"Come on Dawn. It's a simple dance." Stevonnie said as the second hybrid was stumbling through. "S-sorry."

Shaking her head, Stevonnie sat down. "It's okay. Fusion is a tough structure and I don't want you to rush it."

Dawn fell to the floor exhausted. "Bu...but I can still go. He-here let me just get up and..." Stevonnie patted her head. "Don't worry about it Dawn. You did great today. I could feel use getting closer to fuse. Why don't we just call it a day. Garnet and the others may be back."

"Actually, I want to see my dad. I haven't been able to see him for awhile, so I thought I'd go see him." Stevonnie felt a repeat happen as she walked to the door outside Rose's room. "Oh alright. Go see him. And when you find him on that log, tell him that I send my congratulations."

Dawn paused as soon as she got to the door. "What?" But the hybrid fusion just gave her a thumb's up and opened the door. Dawn shrugged as it was probably one of her aunt's quirks or attempts to be as ominous as Garnet.

Later...

"Ah fusion. Steven had a similar problem from what I was told."

"Yeah, but I can't dance. I can fight, but dancing is whole new different area. Dad, I don't know how I can do it." Dawn sipped in some juice as she sat down on the old log.

Jamie stretched his arm and cringed at the pain. Forty three and now he was getting pains. Oh how the youth has escaped him. It made sense though. Nothing could last forever, no matter how he wanted it. "Well I'm sure you'll find a way. Your mother and I did fusion and you know what happened?"

Dawn's ears perked up. "What? Really? What happened?" Jamie poked her forehead. "You silly. You look exactly what our fusion would look like."

"Oh dad, stop. I'm sure if you two fused it'd be grand." Jamie chuckled. "Yeah I know, but hey I can't argue against two species ability to merge into one body."

The two looked at the stars as Dawn sighed. "Dad..."

"Hmm?" She turned to Jamie and traced her finger in the sand. "It's been awhile since I told you about those dreams and learned about mom."

"Yeah. What're you getting too?" Dawn gave a small sigh. "I saw your attempt to fuse with her with Steven. It didn't work."

"Well obviously, Steven could barely stay fused with a gem. I didn't think he could sustain it." Dawn smiled as she got up. "Dad, I saw how disappointed you were. How even though you laughed it off, mom knew you were disheartened by the failure. I want to make up for that." She held her hand.

"Kiddo?" He looked at her hand with caution. "Please, I want to help you understand how it feels to be a fusion. I'm part you, but I want you to feel I feel everyday with mom. I can't dance, but I want to help you."

"D-Dawn." He looked away at the retreating and returning waves of the ocean. Taking one last glance at Dawn, Jamie let his hand be grasped. With a small tug, the father and daughter were up and about on the beach. Jamie separated himself from Dawn and shook his body to a small beat in his head.

Dawn moved in sync with him and jumped toward him. Jamie didn't expect that and caught his daughter in his arms. The weight and momentum sent both of them twirling into a shining light.

The new figure landed on the ground with grace as they opened their eyes. Their height was equal to Garnet's and their hair was full of volume and short. Their outfit consisted of a blue top and black jeans. And their eyes carried two spreads colors: chocolate brown and ocean blue.

The blue gem rested on their back and shined with a dull glow in the night. Once they established themselves on the ground, they realized what happened. "Dad, Dawn! I'm...I'm it. I finally did it!" The water around them sprayed into the air as they moved their arms.

"Oh man I don't believe it. Mom, Lapis...is this how you felt? Warm? Peaceful? It's everything I dream of. For I am...what do you call a Jamie and a Dawn? Jawn? No wait that sounds like a girls name. Damn? No that's rude. Damie! That's it!"

They danced around in celebration before hearing a plate hitting the ground. Damie looked behind her to see Stevonnie looking at them with stars in her eyes. "Auntie! What're you doing here?" They immediately de fused with Jamie on the ground panting and Dawn embarrassed. Stevonnie instantly grabbed Dawn and held her close to her arms.

"Oh my gosh it actually happened! I know I own Garnet money, but who cares? My pupil can fuse with humans! I'm a little jealous that it wasn't me though. Oh I can't wait till we do training next week. You and me are definitely going to fuse and you can't make any excuse!"

Dawn wriggled in her mentor's arms with red covering her face as Jamie laid on the sand with a happy expression on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Noir AU**

0-0-0-0-0

The club was suffocating. It didn't help that this place filled with smoke, but it could be tolerated since he was on the job. A recent job on the Beach City bank was taken and all fingers pointed to the two gangs within the city.

The Crystal Rooks and the Homeworld Enforcers. It would seem obvious at first that the Enforcers were behind the job, but the Rooks were just as good. I sigh at these times. I know a couple Rooks and tangled with a few Enforcers. The gang leader with the alias Yellow Diamond has called her dogs to kill me once or twice, but the normally comes with the business.

Mostly it's because I'm a Crystal Rook sympathizer. I couldn't help it. An old fling, Garnet, was a good friend and saved my life a few times. As a private detective I help keep a blind eye on her activities along with the rest of the gems, in exchange I am guaranteed a small form protection from the Enforcers.

Unfortunately I can't turn a blind eye to this. The force wants my skills find the culprits and I'll tell ya, it's difficult. The Rooks are preparing for another gang war with my landlord Rose Quartz leading the charge. Her son is living with his father and I promised to keep his mother safe.

Perfect it, isn't. Homeworld's breathing down my neck, the Rooks are mostly too busy to help you, and you hold a child's faith in your hands. Sometimes I wished I taken that job in theatre. Anyways I feel a small tap on my shoulder.

"Drink sir?"

"Scotch on ice." The simple passcode. If it was my contact, I'd be led to the back. If not, then I got to add another drink to my tab. "Please follow me sir. I believe I have your drink ready at the back."

Well that was nice. I follow her. Her hair was oddly shaped, almost like a diamond and she had very green eyes to go. If things would be different, I'd laugh. Peridot of course she would be contact. A former Enforcer and a new Rook it made sense she'd carry some old connections.

Once we were at the back she turned. "Gah! I hate this place! The drinks and cigars are disgusting. Not to mention that both the male and female customers seem to fancy me."

"Yes that's true, but the alcohol gets the job done. Speaking of which, I believe you owe me a contact." She gave me a sly grin. "So pushy. You know it takes more than a demand to get me to talk, cold."

Now wasn't the time for jokes. "Peridot, innocent lives are endanger. Not to mention that the Rooks and Enforcers-"

"Are preparing for war. I know. Rose told me about it and the last thing I want is to have all that blood soiling everyone's hands. My contact is to appear soon and will know you if you meet them after the show."

"Tech?"

"Performer. She's quite the beauty and I'd hate to stop you from meeting one."

"Business before pleasure, Dot. When does the show start?" The lights dimmed around us as the center stage. "Oh look at that. I think now is a good time. Get going you clod."

I really hate her sometimes. Before walking out, she handed me my drink. "So people know it isn't this kind of bar. I won't stoop that low."

Taking a quick sip, I give her a small goodbye and watch her disappear into the crowd. The stage was soon playing a nice piano solo. A woman stepped out and Peridot was right. She was a beauty. While everything was quite charming, her eyes caught me. Just like Peridot's, her eyes were the deepest shade of color. Like a Lazuli. How banal does that sound.

 _Am I blue, am I blue_

 _Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you_

 _Am I blue, you'd be too_

 _If each plan with your man done fell through_

I could tell she had a history with the gangs. Call it a safe bet, but the small insignia barely showing on her shoulder gave it away.

 _Was a time I was his only one_

 _But now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely_

 _Was I gay till today_

 _Now he's gone and we're through, am I blue_

Also quite a voice. It's soothing, almost hypnotizing. But I can't afford to listen to that.

 _Was I gay till today_

 _Now he's gone and we're through, am I blue_

 _Oh he's gone, he left me, am I blue_

The crowd went wild as she took a bow. "Thank you everybody. Please enjoy the rest of your night."

Before she left, I got her attention. 'We need to talk.' A few movements in sign language made her eyes open wide. Taking a moment to look around she walked with her hands behind her back. 'My dressing room. Five minutes.'

Good. I can finally get something done. Taking the long route backstage I found the dressing room. To Linda Lazuli. Quite the name. A few knock got feet shuffling behind. The door opened and Linda held her gaze on me. "Linda."

"Lapis. It's best we keep our identities secret. We can't risk a...problem." She's quick. Given the gang patch on her skin, it was very obvious. I entered her room and sat down.

"What should I call you mister?" I think of a name, but time is of the essence. "I'm just a messenger."

"As am I. Guess we got that in common." I didn't have time for chit-chat. "Let's cut the small talk. We've got business." She brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Ok, where do I start?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A No Rebellion AU**

0-0-0-0-0

Lapis exited out her ship with the court of Blue Diamond. Earth, a thriving colony in this sector. While there was initial disagreements between Pink Diamond and the other Diamonds about the Earth, it was ultimately decided that the colony will begin.

"My Sapphire, Lapis. Come to me." The two gems stood at attention as Blue Diamond gave the tiniest of smiles. "My gems, while it may stand as this colony thrives, it is still a habitat for the initial species. It is best for members of my personal court stay and display justice among the Kindergarten Gems and the organic life in it."

"My Diamond, forgive my intrusion, but are you sure? This colony is new and Sapphire can assure you that peace will reign here for more than a millennia." Lapis said.

"Yes, I do not see a future coming where we will face a resistance." Sapphire followed.

Blue Diamond's smile withdrew. "I know, but I believe these humans will try something. They fought a losing battle since we started, but it is still a battle. Justice must be served to those we can reach. Besides I have something for you."

Another ship landed as Blue Diamond waved her hand. "Three soldiers will accompany you for your mission on Earth." It opened to a Peridot, a Jasper, and a Ruby standing at attention.

"They will provide knowledge and security to you. The Ruby shall go with Sapphire. Your future vision should give you the knowledge needed." The Ruby obediently stood next to Sapphire.

"And the Jasper and Peridot shall accompany you Lapis. Do not object to their presence. While this planet is covered in water and informants on the planet, Yellow Diamond insisted on her soldiers protecting you."

"If I may ask why? The Peridot, I may need, but the Jasper is not needed. I am strong on my own." The orange gem clenched her teeth at Lapis's proclamation.

"And I agree, but Sapphire and Ruby's situation argued. While Sapphire may be valuable, should she turn: Ruby has full authorization to kill her."

The smaller blue gem flinched and turned to the Ruby. The red Ruby just stood still. "It made sense to send a powerful guard. With great power comes arrogance comes injustice. And with that chaos. Take note of this Lapis Lazuli."

"Y-yes my Diamond. I will." With that Blue Diamond left and behind her, two of her court.

The two separated to dictate their own half of the Earth. For the next few millennia, they held order within the Earth. Until Lapis Lazuli received a gift.

"Lapis Lazuli, it is good to see you old friend." Sapphire said. Lapis gave a weak smile. "Sapphire. You visited me a few centuries ago. I'd hardly call it time. What brings you to my side of Earth."

"Pink Diamond recently visiting Earth and wanted a tour of it. It was nice until I realized that Earth is expanding."

Lapis withdrew from her screen. "And?"

"Well human beings here have been behaving quite well. They've provided entertainment and more servitude for us. Although they live short lives, I thought it would be nice to give a gift."

The taller gem stood up. "You saw something within your future vision haven't you. What's going on? Why give me a gift?"

Sapphire kept a straight face. "I am simply trying to make use of our time on Earth. We can't keep working forever and it was also approved by Blue Diamond herself. She's noticed your tiring work and wanted someone to help with the workload."

"A Pearl? I have no need of one." Lapis said as she turned from Sapphire. "He-Hello? Misses Sapphire?" The voice surprised her as a human child, almost as tall as Sapphire moved from behind the door. Ruby was holding his shoulder.

"A human? A human is my gift? No thanks, old friend. I don't want this thing with me. My guards are more than capable."

"Jamie." Lapis turned her head. "What?"

"I'm not a thing. I'm Jamie. Or at least that's what Miss Sapphire calls me."

"Look, I know it may seem random, but I've seen the future for you. The human will be by your side the whole time. You can trust me on that. Fate flows in one direction. Besides he was my servant for sometime and is excellent in servitude. Please trust me."

Lapis looked at her suspiciously. "If the great seer says then it must go. I'll accept the human, but I decide how to treat it. Speaking of which, my cycle is over. Jamie, follow me."

Jamie stood by Sapphire's side before the smaller gem touched his shoulder. "It'll be alright. Lapis is a good gem. She just takes some time getting used too." Lapis rolled her eyes at the statement. Jamie took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. Goodbye Miss Sapphire. I hope to see you and Ruby again."

"Of course child. And you will see us again in time. Just be there for Lapis." Jamie walked over to Lapis and did his best serious.

"I'm ready to go Miss Lapis." Despite her initial reaction, she couldn't help but falter at the child's polite nature. "Very well."

Adaption

It's been two years since the child was introduced into her home. Lapis found that Peridot and Jasper were not to fond of the idea of a child living in their temple. But Jasper was on constant patrol on Earth and Peridot worked at her station in the court offices.

So it was mainly Lapis and Jamie at home. Even though she could understand that it was a human, the naive nature he stood by was a bit annoying. "Jamie."

"Yes Miss Lapis."

"Where are those reports I told you to find. Since I've moved work to home I expect you to be at least a Pearl's level of servitude." Jamie shook his head and placed her reports on the table. "Good now you're dismissed."

Jamie gave a soft bow and left. Lapis typed up a few reports until a loud crash was heard.

The blue gem got up and ran to the human's kitchen. "Jamie! What's going on?" She looked at the floor and found a shatter glass cup and Jamie holding his hand. "What happened?"

He didn't respond, but Lapis was used to this. Since he moved in, he became a being of few words. "Excuse me while I clean the glass." He mumbled. Lapis watched him try to clean the glass, but slightly whimpering at his cut hand.

She sighed and knelt to his level. "Jamie. Please stop." He kept his eyes hidden from her sight and kept facing the broken glass.

She grabbed her hand and noticed the warmth of both his hand and the drying blood. "Look, go bandage your hand and I'll pick up the glass." He didn't respond and Lapis sighed again. "That's an order."

She picked up the broken glass and heard a small 'Thank You.' from Jamie. "Humans. One of these days that boy will get used to my household. Or at least not break his glass dishes." She fiddled with a glass piece and sighed. "But he is a child."

Finding Common Interest/A Breakdown

Peridot walked into Lapis's quarters. "Lapis, where is your pet human?" Lapis rubbed her eyes from her recent experiment on sleep. "Oh my Diamond, where you testing a human activity."

"To merely passed the time Peridot. Now what's your complaint?" The green gem walked forward. "I arrived from work and called out for your pet to help me unload some new software for my recent limb enchanters. I require its assistants."

"Him, Peridot. He has lived with us for three years. And he is still quite young. Thirteen years old. He can't just disappear."

"Unlike Pink Diamond." The news of the Diamond's disappearance rocked the world and recently search parties, eye witnesses, and suspects have increased the work load. "Do not remind. Besides he is human. Let me search for my servant." She emphasized the occupation Jamie holds. She maybe intolerant to most humans, but Jamie could be tolerated.

"Whatever. Anyways Jasper is coming backing from patrol soon. She'll help me move what I need." Lapis stretched her arms and got out of the bed. She was very reluctant to get out since she's been working even more than usual. And it was incredibly comfortable.

Once she was out of her room, Lapis walked around. Calling for her servant, Lapis got increasingly worried. He was very obedient and would come at a simple cough. Now he seemed to disappear more often than normal. Walking out to the garden, Lapis heard a small voice.

"And I have the beast within range of my sword. The country, no the kingdom will acknowledge my brave efforts! Have at thee!" She went behind a tree and looked to see Jamie holding a book in one hand and a stick in the other. He was swinging the sword like a Quartz or something like them.

She giggled at his little exercise and noticed him slowly sitting down. "Ah the beast is slain and I, the humble servant, will return to master's side into the shadows." He looked extremely confused at the book before realizing what he said.

"What? That's it?! Human servant goes on a journey, fights the beast, and returns with no one acknowledging his accomplishment? That's stupid. He's a hero, not just a servant! This is so disappointing. And I enjoyed this story so much!"

Lapis's eyes widened at the flare of emotions. Jamie was always a quiet as expected considering he worked for Sapphire once. And not only that, but Lapis was quite fond of that story herself. "Now what made it so disappointing Jamie?"

The human squeaked at her words and turned to see her. "U-uh, Miss Lapis. I did not see you there. Forgive my-"

"No, no. It's quite alright. I enjoyed that story myself and I want to know what you find so disappointing about that." Jamie swallowed his fear and held the book close to his chest. "W-Well it's just that, this human sacrificed so much and to just return to his job before it's a bit of a let down."

"I can argue the opposite. Servitude under a gem is great. You've lived comfortably." Lapis said.

"Yes that is true, but I thought that this human should be recognized for his work and talk to the gems as equals. After all if he can slay a corrupt gem then he can stand among his master's side as an equal."

Lapis was taken back by that statement. It was so bold and yet it did make the story seem more interesting. "What are you saying? That such an act can change the gem's view of him."

"Of course...not. We are fodder compared to even a Pearl. I was just so enraptured by this man's actions I thought..." He turned from Lapis. The fire in his eyes flickered out and Lapis was curious about that. "Jamie, why do you think that?"

"What?"

"What makes you think you are fodder compared to Pearls or gems in general?" Lapis asked.

"O-Oh. Um, because it's true. When I see the other humans, I can't help it. We were so weak to stop you guys. People in these stories have more strength than humanity combined and I-I..." He stopped to see Lapis's widened eyes. "I need to go help Miss Peridot and Jasper. Here is your book."

And with that he quickly left with two tears falling off his cheeks. Lapis held onto the book tightly as she watched him run inside. "Jamie...I had no idea."

She glanced at the cover art and showed a human servant bowing respectfully toward their Gem leader. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but now it did to a small degree.

First Crush/Uncomfortable Feelings

"Oh my Diamond, I haven't seen Miss Sapphire or Ruby for years! I wonder if they still remember me." Jamie said as he wiggled in the air. Lapis was floating right across from him and took notice.

"Careful Jamie, we are now approaching the warp pad." Six years have passed and everything was more or less the same. Only that Jamie has grown well to Lapis's height and was wearing more darker clothes. "Now you've changed on such little time since you were a boy. I do wonder how they'll react to your growth."

The two landed on the warp pad. And Jamie landed on his feet. "Good, you didn't hurt yourself now let's..." She stopped when she saw a tall figure in the shadows. It had three eyes, had a flat hair, and a mix of pink and blue. She was surprised to see them.

"Oh my Diamond." She said as withdrew water into her palm. "She's so beautiful!" Lapis looked at Jamie who had sparkles in his eyes.

The figure smiled at Jamie before running over and jumping over the duo. "Later darlings!" Before Lapis could act, the warp pad lit up and the figure disappeared.

"Oh my...Jamie, report the break in! I'll call Sapphire." Jamie didn't act as he was star struck by the tall figure.

"Jamie? Jamie? Damn it pay attention!" Lapis angrily growled as she grabbed his shoulders. "Did you see her Lapis? She was stunning."

Lapis stopped and looked at him. After all the time she's been with him, he is gushing over that criminal. "What're you saying? I'm not stunning?"

Jamie snapped out of his trance and stood straight. "Of course not, Miss Lapis. It's just that I've known you for most of my life. Besides Peridot and Jasper, I spent most of my life with you. Don't worry I wouldn't leave you so easily."

While it was true that she's been with him through life, the fact that he wouldn't leave her at a dime relived an unknown weight off her chest.

For some reason she's been more attentive to Jamie since his small breakdown a few years ago. Taking note on what bothered him. It was a bit 'eye opening' to see her servant breakdown. Considering all other humans never responded or even acknowledged what was going to happen to them.

'Maybe...I understand you a bit more everyday. You managed to slow the years and got me to look at things differently. Wonder what else you got me doing?' Jamie heard a ring and picked it up. "Hello? Miss Sapphire I wondered who else knew this number. What're you doing? The fields? Got it." He hung up.

"Jamie?" Lapis asked as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Miss Sapphire and her Ruby are at the strawberry fields near a costal beach city. She asked for me to hold your hand as a way of knowing its me."

Lapis felt a blue blush come up. 'What the...? Why am I so warm? He's my servant!'

"Carry on." She said as Jamie gently tugged her along to the warp pad. "And...try not to let go. I'd hate to lose you in the crowd."

"Hey I'm not a child anymore. Miss Lapis, I am a fully grown human. One that cares and belongs just to you."

Something inside Lapis flared up until she felt her body shiver. 'What's going on?'

0-0-0-0-0

 **Part Two Next!**


	19. Chapter 19

**No Rebellion AU**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Greetings Sapphire, Ruby. It has been a been a short time since we last saw each other." Lapis gave a small greetings. Sapphire replied in kind as Ruby gave a small salute. "As do you Lapis. And Jamie you're giant."

She separated Lapis and Jamie for a better look. He stood well over two feet of her with Jamie grinning at her like the child that left her side. "Thank you. It took sometime, but I've helped Miss Lapis with her work and not have been useless."

"Of course, Jamie. Your tiny hands have grown. I barely recognize you. Oh speaking of which, I have recently acquired another human. I'd appreciate it, if you'd show him the ropes and help him tidy my estate while we are busy." Lapis looked next to Ruby and Sapphire to see another child. Where Sapphire finds them, Lapis will never know.

"Okay, I'll be sure to help them." He walked over to the small child and they began to converse. Before leaving the two humans to fix things, Lapis caught a bit of their conversation. "Hi, I'm Jamie."

"Hi, I'm Steven."

After that the doors closed, Lapis was left with the two gems. "Steven? An interesting name. Are planning to give me that child as a new servant?" Sapphire and Ruby stiffened at the question.

"N-"

"No, of course not. I have already given you a servant. There is no need to give you another. Steven is not for you." She responded with a cold tone. The surprised look on Lapis's got her. "I'm sorry for the attitude, many gems have wanted Steven for their own. We do not want to give him away."

"I don't quite follow. Human servants are quite useful and besides you live in such a small space. Steven would be…" She looked to see Ruby's not-so-subtle glare and gave the glare back. "Ruby, I suggest you get that look of your face."

"Forgive her, Lapis. Ruby shows intolerance to people that suggest I get rid of Steven. Then again, I could easily turn the tables by asking why don't you sell Jamie?" Sapphire replied. That stopped Lapis in her tracks as she felt tension rise. "What are you saying?"

"Obviously, if you want to: Sell Jamie. He's been trained and is well equipped to go serve another gem. Or you could send him away to find a mate. You could have him continue a bloodline so we do not run out of humans. Granted you will lose him, but the benefits-"

"No! I will not my servant go to a breeding camp! I have made it abundantly clear for the past nine years that Jamie was under my care. No human repopulation gem executive will have him!" She said with a flushed expression. Sapphire smirked at her as Lapis realized what her statement was.

Lapis moved her finger away from Sapphire and reflected on her words. She's never outright said that Jamie belonged to her. Even still, it wasn't out of pride or proof of ownership, but something that made her more warm. He's grown well under her care and Lapis had always made sure that he could enjoy his life with some exceptions.

"If you excuse me, Lapis. I need to see to something. Please allow my Ruby to keep you company. Also if you hear things shattering, that's what I'm envisioning and do not worry. I will be fine."

Ruby wanted to say something, but stopped herself. "Until then have a nice chat." Lapis and Ruby watched her leave the room. Silence blanketed the two as they waited for the minutes to go by. A shatter was heard and a loud gasp. Lapis went to take a look, but Ruby stopped her. She wagged her finger no and let Lapis readjust herself.

"You know I've never heard you talk before?"

"You assumed I was one of those mutes huh? Afterall if Ruby's became too hotheaded that's what they'll do right? I mean you subjected several Rubies like that before."

"Of course. They were running out of place. Several Quartz were poofed, but those Rubies got what they deserved. Especially using trying to use that fusion technique to win."

She noticed the floor steaming under Ruby's feet. "That bothers you, huh? Remind you that you can face the same punishment. Or the fact that you had to witness your kind be put back in its place. I can tell a lot by your face, which for the sake of argument I won't grace with a description."

"I am not going to say anything about those Rubies. However, it seems a bit weird. I can read faces too and your's when Sapphire suggested Jamie's future said a lot as well. I guess we both are bit caught up in our justice system. And realizing how pathetic we both are." She responded.

It was easy to see the water droplets around Lapis rise as Ruby's gem began glowing. "Is that what you're saying? Truthfully? Because Ruby, if you continue talking like that, I'm not going to sentence you. I'm going to give you a bad time."

"Bring it. I bet you're weak from just sitting down and typing reports. I am a warrior." Both of their gems were glowing brightly as the door opened. It was Sapphire, Steven, and Jamie. The two humans held a tray of broken pieces as Jamie was looking at Lapis in distress.

"Judge Lapis, Guard Ruby stand down." Sapphire ordered as her gem began glowing. Steven and Jamie watched as the three gem's were about to throw down. But Ruby grunted angrily as she withdrew her hand. Lapis looked at Jamie and Steven before begrudgingly put her hand down.

"Sorry, but we're going. Next time Sapphire, just let your Ruby take care of the mess. Come on Jamie." The human barely registered a reply as he took a glance at Steven. The young boy smiled at him with small hope and Jamie responded in kind.

"Farewell child. We will meet again." Sapphire said as she gave Jamie a small hug. He returned the hug and waved at Ruby, whose animosity was quickly replaced with a hearty goodbye.

Lapis noticed the change in Ruby's demeanor and felt humiliated that a Ruby talked to her in such a way. "Also keep that Ruby on a leash. If she continues to talk to like that to gems like me, she'll be shattered without a thought."

"You care for your guard and I'll care for mine. Do not push me, because soon you'll find yourself cornered when you least expect it. You'll be in for a...bad time." Lapis grinned darkly at her. "Yeah. I get it." Jamie and Steven glanced at each other nervously as the temperature got colder.

Once they got on the warp pad and shot straight toward the sky.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Showing Possession**

Months later a small party was in full swing in Lapis's estate. Gems from the higher class were out and about drinking and experimenting on small snacks provided. Lapis was swishing around a concoction of fermented grape juice. Finely age and very bitter. It made things seem buzzy as Jasper pulled up.

"Lady Lapis. Are you drunk?"

"A little bit, Commissioner. I don't drink this often, so I try to enjoy myself." She groggily replied. Jasper took a moment to look around and shook Lapis's shoulder. "Lady Lapis."

"Wha?" She said as she turned to see Jamie and several other gems talking to him. It seemed an Emerald struck up a conversation. She couldn't tell what they were talking about, but Jamie's blush made something in her chest harden. They were far away from the crowd so it seemed the two had some privacy.

"Quite friendly with other gems. Hopefully nothing will happen to him."

"J-Jasper what're you *hic* talking about?" Jasper looked at Lapis in confusion before sighing. "Recently we-uh found some gems and humans together. although the humans were quite...tired when we found them with the gems. I wanted to bring this issue up, but you've been busy. And I think it's just a mistake now to tell you in your drunken st-" She turned to see no Lapis.

"Oh no." She turned to see Lapis walking toward Emerald and Jamie. Sighing at not seeing this coming, Jasper grabbed a cup of wine and downed it. "Might as well watch some fireworks happen."

Lapis tried to focus and not fall flat on her face. The drinks that took the edge off were now working against her. As she got closer and closer, Lapis noticed the flirting look of Emerald. "As you know darling, I am a high class member. And I thought it would be nice to see what our head judge does with her pet."

"Mi-Miss Emerald. I'm flattered at the attention and what you believe I am capable of, but I am not a pet. I also fear I do not have what you want nor the experience." Lapis felt her anger spike as Emerald wrapped her arm around Jamie. "Oh do not worry about that. Even if that were true, I'd be more than happy to give you a...tutorial." She leaned in and was close to pressing her lips against Jamie's.

A short stream of water burst from the floor and went between the space of their lips. Jamie and Emerald separated as Lapis came in with a laugh. "Oh sorry Emerald. Was I interrupting something? I deeply apologize."

"Ah Lazuli, apology accepted, but I think it should go to your human pet. He's quite the charmer and you've had your chance to pounce on him." Lapis's eye twitched as Jamie felt things starting to escalate. "What I do and do not do to my subordinates is my business. You may talk about it, but please do not force yourself on Jamie. I do not approve of it."

"Because no one, but you can do it? My, Lapis Lazuli I would've never deemed you so possessive over your human. Though I do not know why. He will just a be a flash of memory soon enough. He's good enough for some fun."

She winked at Jamie, who looked away in embarrassment. "But he'll disappear just as fast. You'd barely even notice. I, however, can appreciate these specimen quite more than you can. After all you have to enforce the laws right? What need do you have fo-"

"Apparently you forgotten who raised this human. He has been under my service since he was a boy. You must take me for a fool, to believe I would get rid of a loyal subordinate." Lapis said as the water began to rise. Emerald backed up with fear as Lapis walked toward Jamie.

She latched onto his arm and proclaimed, "This is mine! No one else can have him!" Before continuing Jasper came to them and separated the pair. Jamie didn't say a word as he tried to comprehend what just happened and Lapis was equally flushed with the wine running its course.

"Now Lady Lapis, I think we should get you to rest. You have a trial to attend in the next cycle." Lapis weakly pushed Jasper away and leaned on Jamie. "Hey, hurry up and help me rest up. I'm busy tomorrow."

"Um, right Miss Lapis." Jamie said as he pulled her away from the crowd. Jasper gave them a curious glare as they exited the room. Sighing, Jasper put down her wine glass and helped the guest prepare to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A Few Good Laughs**

Several weeks later, Lapis was enjoying her day off. Since the human/gem case been solved and properly judged, most gems on Lapis's side of the Earth have tried not there best to go against the blue gem. The gem known as Emerald was also taken into custody for an attempted crime. "Thought she could try that with Jamie. Thinking my drunk state make me forget that? No way."

Speaking of the party, Jamie's been awfully quiet since she came to his rescue. Whenever he's asked for something, Jamie immediately does the task and quickly leaves. Peridot and Jasper actually reported to her that Jamie works closer to them more than he ever did since he was taken in.

Though it's helped them both. With an extra hand, Peridot has more time to focus on her log dates and improving her skills with the limb enhancers. Jasper picked up more time to train her soldiers with Jamie helping out with the workload. He, of course still worked for Lapis, but he seemed more distant. It bothered her since she could vaguely remember what she said. All she knew was that Emerald overstepped her boundaries and Lapis merely intervened.

"I hate when he goes quiet on me." She mumbled in annoyance. Deciding that she's laid down long enough, Lapis went over to the courtyard. The natural setting was a nice change in setting.

Opening the door, Lapis found a sight she hasn't seen before. Jamie was actually talking to his reflection in the Waterfall Mirror. Feeling that this was similar six years ago, Lapis hid behind a tree.

"Now why didn't the gem cry at the play? Because it wasn't soft!" Jamie said with as much delivery as he could muster. "Oh man, that wasn't funny. I know, now prepare to laugh your socks off!"

She suppressed a giggle from escaping as she saw him pose in a dramatic fashion. "What was the difference between a seller and jailer? One sells watches, while the other watches cells!" Everything stood still as Lapis found the joke quite humorous. She slowly sunk to the ground trying to not get discovered. Jamie chuckled at his own joke.

"Alright, I'm on fire. Now this can help ease the tension between me and Lapis." The gem stopped and quickly snapped her head at his direction. "After all I do regret kissing her goodnight. I hope these jokes can make me face her. And I really hope Peridot was right about her liking bad jokes."

'What?!' Lapis was taken back. She didn't remember that ever happening. Jamie sighed and faced the waterfall. "I really have to apologize."

"No need to Jamie." She said. "I already know. From hearing you out loud." Jamie was sweating profusely as he turned. "Well, thank you for telling me that, but I think I hear-"

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easy." The water stopped him as Lapis froze him in his place. The human chuckled nervously as Lapis brought him closer. "M-M-Miss L-Lapis...I am truly sorry that I…" He stopped when Lapis gave him a peck on the cheek. The red face was more than enough to send him steaming.

"There. Now we're even Jamie." Lapis said as she released him. Her human servant wanted to say a word, but chose to stumble out of the courtyard. The blue gem smiled at his walk and felt more light. In fact a lot of light. Taking a glance she saw Peridot staring at Lapis and her glowing gem.

"Oh my Diamond." She said. Lapis silently screamed in her head as Peridot stared at her with mouth wide open. "P-Peridot, p-please under-understand."

"Blue Diamond has arrived on the planet. Prepare herself." Everything froze for Lapis as the green gem left without another word as she turned around and walked away. Lapis felt really embarrassed, but more scared at what she did especially with Blue Diamond's arrival.

If there was one thing Blue Diamond tolerated was disorder especially ones among her court. And from her perspective broke law forbid human and gem interaction that was beyond professional. Now she knew that she was being a hypocrite. Ever since that figure in Sapphire's estate came, Lapis became more and more paranoid whenever Jamie was with another gem. She was sure that Emerald would've been shattered if she made a single bit of contact with him.

Now she actually broke an actual law to play with Jamie. But what really got her was her gem glowing with happiness. That simple action made it glow. It was confusing, relieving, but overall deconstructing.

Suddenly Sapphire's words caught up to her. _"Do not push me, because soon you'll find yourself cornered when you least expect it. You'll be in for a...bad time."_


	20. Chapter 20

Lapis walked up to the entrance of the sky arena with Jasper and Peridot on guard. "Why has Blue Diamond return here? We've performed with very satisfying results. Lapis, do you know why?"

"No, this is a surprise myself Jasper. As far as I'm concerned we may have missed something big. I pray that it isn't." Her guards looked at each other nervously as they heard a warp pad beaming down.

Sapphire and Ruby came into the picture and even though they left on uneasy ground, Lapis was relieved to see her, even her Ruby. It's probably because they both looked flustered at Blue Diamond's arrival.

"Do you know why she's coming, Sapphire?" Lapis asked nervously. Of course the stoic face of Sapphire never told the answer."I do know. In rare cases I wouldn't know, but this was expected."

The ship was soon sighted in the sky and landed gently on the ground. Lapis, Sapphire, and the other gems quickly went into a proper stance as the ship opened its doors. Blue Diamond stepped out with several Jasper's diligently protecting her.

"My Diamond, welcome back to Earth." They both said. "I am dissatisfied with your work my gems."

"Wh-what?" Lapis said. The Quartz gem surrounded all of them as the two blue gems felt things grow more tense. "I have sent you to keep order in the colony as means to watch for any potential rogue gems or humans. And with each turn you have both let your side of the planet be attacked over and over."

"M-My Diamond, please this cannot be true. We've found gangs and small groups willing to betray us, but we've squandered each of their attempts. This planet is very safe." Lapis tried to assure her.

Blue Diamond didn't seemed pleased with her explanation. "Sapphire. Tell me your vision."

"Three beings will attack the sky arena. And they will escape with only one sustaining great wounds. I have a suspicion that, that one will die." Lapis smirked at the prediction as a loud several spears hit the ground.

Every gem became confused as a loud crack of the whip snapped everyone to attention. Cries for those responsible echoed through the arena as three large shadows covered the arena. Blue Diamond's expression changed to annoyance. Sapphire and Ruby looked up in awe as a Pearl and an Amethyst answered the cries.

"We are the Crystal Gems and this colony shall be liberated!" Jasper clenched her fist in anger as she summoned her helmet. Lapis watched in complete disbelief as the two gems entered the arena and poofed the Quartz squadron with the exception of Jasper. Sapphire grabbed Ruby and ran off the edge as to avoid conflict and Blue Diamond retreated as well.

Peridot had her blaster out, but the Amethyst quickly wrapped her whip around Peridot and threw her off the edge. Jasper was having trouble with the Pearl as she nimbly dodged each attack and countered with several jabs of the spear.

The third figure was wearing a black cloak and hood as they were watching the entire fight and Lapis got the idea that this was their leader. Summoning her wings, Lapis flew high into the air and shot straight for the hooded figure.

Lapis quickly formed a blade from the very water of her wings. With a small thrust, the blade dug into the target's side. To her surprise warm, red blood poured from the wound and dripped on the floor. It was a human being. Before she could question them, a gem destabilizer slid out of their sleeve and cackled with yellow energy.

The gem went to dodge, but felt the tip jab right into her side. Her form deconstructed in an instant. As she fell to the ground, a soft _'Sorry'_ could be heard. Then nothing else besides a loud explosion and the inner mindscape of the gem she is.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Relief/News**

Though virtually no time passed, Lapis knew that it was moving outside her gem. Deciding not to change anything, Lapis reformed back to her former self. The estate came into her view as she landed gently on the floor.

"Whew. I hope nothing happened Jasper and Peri-" The door opened as her two guards appeared at her doorway. "Lady Lapis, you've reformed!"

"Yes, I have. What happened? Did you take care for my gem?" The two looked at each other and pointed behind her. Next to her bed was a sleeping Jamie. He had dark circles around his eyes and a light shining where her gem used to be.

"He went out for his rations when the attack happened. When we returned, Jamie panicked and took care of your gem. We, of course, covered for your work, but he's been taking the biggest hit to your...defeat."

Lapis walked over to Jamie and petted his hair that was sweaty and matted. Dark circles were over his eyes and he seemed very warm. She knew that he was working himself sick, but this really showed her how much Jamie cares. He slightly opened his eyes and smiled to see Lapis out and about.

"Speaking about my defeat, what happened? After I retreated to my gem?" Jasper and Peridot looked nervous to tell the news, but Jasper stepped up. "Everyone, but two gems were retrieved and saved. Judge Sapphire and her guard, however, have been declared dead. After you were defeated, a bomb went off where Sapphire and Ruby landed in their escape. Only two broken shards were recovered and...been melded respectively."

"Sh-She's dead? Ruby...Miss Sapphire." A broken voice said. Lapis turned to see Jamie barely standing up with tears streaming down his face. The feeling of relief at his kindness went away as she couldn't take the news herself. "It wouldn't matter. Peridot, Jasper...you're dismissed. Continue your normal duties, but if you find any of those 'Crystal Gems', shatter them without a second thought."

The two nodded at the order and quickly left. Once the door left, the cold expression on Lapis's face fell. "It's sad. She never predicted her own death." Jamie was on the floor sobbing. The blue gem reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jamie. Please look at me." The human obligated and tried to look at her with his eyes now red and puffy. "I know you're saddened by her passing. She raised you when you were young before you worked for me. And she was very fair to you, but I need you to be strong."

He was barely controlling himself as Lapis hugged him. "This will all be resolved I swear. For our ally. Our friend." Though she felt warm and secure with her words and Jamie's heart calming down, Lapis couldn't get the feeling something or someone was watching her. Looking out the window, she could swear a shadowy figure was giving her a thumbs up.

 _'It's out of grief. I'm sorry Sapphire for not being able to save you. Thank you for trying to connect with me and for my human companion.'_

0-0-0-0-0

 **A Relaxing Time?**

A year has passed by and now the colony's peace has been disrupted. Every since the attack and assassination of the aristocratic gem Sapphire, the classes-high and low-have been in civil distress. People and gems have claimed to know or are the Crystal Gems with keeping order on Earth quite difficult.

With Sapphire no longer in charge of her side of Earth, its crimes and judgements were carried by Lapis. And the once relaxed and fair judge was becoming more and more colder with each passing day. The others seemed to have rubbed off her. Peridot was more irritable with more files, information, latest updates, and training to do anything. Jasper has been training her guard to new levels as to combat the guerrilla tactics of the Crystal Gems.

All the while, Jamie has been trying to keep his cool and his sanity in check. As he was now a man by his species standards, it seems that Jamie's quite weak. Overworking himself to the point of waking up on the floor with aches and pains everywhere, no one was there. No one to talk to, argue with, or even talking about some stories.

Everything has gone straight down to drain as everything begins to break. "What's going to happen next? I hope this all gets resolved fast." The door opened and first time in a week, Jamie saw Lapis entered her home.

She didn't want to work at home, so she returned to her department and did her job. "Miss Lapis, I did not expect you to come home. What's going on?" They both walked out in the darkening night.

"Sorry Jamie. A stressful day at work. We've been given a ton of false suspects, eye witnesses, and leads, but nothing has came up since that public attack at the arena. Blue Diamond's been silent with me since Sapphire's death and hasn't responded for a replacement to take the workload. I think she's mourning at the loss of such a rare gem."

She looked to see some drinks were prepared right at her side. Normally she didn't indulge in the human consumption, but she really needed to relax. Otherwise she'd break from all the stress. Jamie didn't say a word however and sat down next to her. "We've all been affected by her death, Lapis. I can't lie to myself about that. She had no direct help besides Ruby and Steven, but managed to survive long enough. Speaking of which, have you heard from him?"

The blue gem nodded no. Sapphire's estate has been searched, but he vanished as well. Lapis thought the least she could do is raise the little boy as she did with Jamie, but more willingly. Her understanding of humans always came from Sapphire's gift. Even though it was just one human, another species is mourning the loss from another species.

It showed the compassion that they held in their heart. True she's only known a small group of humans, most of which were criminals, but with good intentions. Or at least she believed it to be. Really, most of which involved their offspring, mates, or personal gain. Still it helped she didn't think of them all as criminals.

"Hmm, we've never had a peaceful moment for awhile now." Lapis said. Jamie was now laying on the floor with Lapis watching the empty black sky. The light pollution really interfered with star gazing which was a good pastime. "I don't know. It's quiet and night times very relaxing."

"Hm, you're right. I bet you come here to recite those passages from those books." Jamie turned away from her as she mentioned it. "That's my private time!" He squeaked.

"Hey, come on. I like it. You seem very passionate as you play the different characters. It's...nice." She said as she scooted closer. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at the whole confidence act, but trust me I can be caught in the headlights."

Flashbacks to the party awhile back came. "Yes. I remember how that Emerald cornered you and was going to kiss you. Why did you refuse her? I mean you've never rejected any gem for a favor, but you seemed reluctant."

The gem chuckled at the small squeaks and stutters from Jamie as the human was trying to explain himself. Something in Lapis made her come closer to her companion. He didn't notice as he was gazing up in the stars and grumbling away at his embarrassment.

"I'm not saying you should've, but I was just wondering." Everything seemed to fade away for Lapis as she took a good look at the human she's raised for years. "W-Well, Ja-Jasper told me about the 'relationships' between gems and I didn't want that with Emerald. I mean I want one, but...I mean-"

He stopped when Lapis wrapped her arm around him. Nothing, but warmth spread as Jamie shifted in her embrace. "I still don't get it. We set those laws so humans and gems could work more efficiently. Still we need our breaks as humans do and some of us find pleasure with dating one. No one would've stopped you."

"I-I-I just wasn't interested. Emerald never appealed to me unlike…" He stopped himself as Lapis smugly grinned. The blue gem nuzzled her head against Jamie's neck and the human tried his best to keep his cool. "Unlike, who? Jamie."

"Unlike...another." He admitted as he felt a small shock go through his body. Lapis was about to let go when Jamie lifted his head and kissed the cheek. The blue gem froze in her place as Jamie realized what he did. "Wa-Wait! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

He fell silent when Lapis laughed at im. "It's fine. Really, just be silent now. I don't want you ruin this moment of peace." He did and the two laid on the ground to the empty star sky.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Enter Garnet**

Lapis and Jamie were talking a walk through one of the few natural settings on gem was more cheerful in the past few weeks. The Crystal Gems presence was still stressing Lapis out, but Jamie's been more than glad enough to help out. Afterall he's cleaned the house fifteen times per week and even that gets boring. How Pearl's find enjoyment in that is beyond him.

The two stopped at a small river as she was chewing a strawberry. Along with the frequent trips during the night, Lapis has perfected the human organs needed for eating and drinking. It was quite enjoyable to taste the natural fruits of the planet along with Jamie's cooking. Not overly fancy as the banquets she's attended, but still delicious.

"It's a beautiful night tonight. We've got a full moon and strawberries." Jamie said as he ate another berry. Lapis hummed in agreement. "You know I've always wondered something Lapis."

"Really? And what is that my friend?" Lapis questioned. Jamie walked in front of her and held his hand out. "Are you a good dancer? I've seen gems fuse before and that always required a dance."

"And you're wondering if I can do that. Yes, I can fuse."

"No, I mean...Will you share a dance with me?" Lapis chuckled at his nervous expression despite the dark blue coloring her cheeks. "Lead with that next time my friend." She accepted his hand and they tried a small waltz.

Of course it started with a couple stumbles and stepped toes, but Lapis didn't mind since she's held patience for much more irritable things. And her patience was rewarded with the human finally entered a good pattern.

Time and the environment slowly faded away as Lapis spun around with Jamie doing the same actions. _'This is so much fun! I do cherish these times.'_

However it was soon interrupted as Jamie was snatched from up above. The blue gem caught herself before looking up to see a large figure in the shadows. Her shades were the only thing that was clear in the moonlight. They moved more towards the light and Lapis couldn't tell what she was. Their hair was cubed along with purple and maroon color schemed bodysuit. "Greetings Lapis."

"L-Lapis?!" Jamie almost screamed. Despite the terrified human in her arms, the figure smiled at him with a gentle kindness. "It's good to finally meet you, Jamie. I really wanted to talk you for sometime."

"What? Who are you?" Lapis asked as Jamie stopped shaking and looked up at the figure. "I'm Garnet and as much as I would like to tell you everything, I must speak to Lapis. Alone." With a small chop to the back of his neck, the human almost fell to the floor. Garnet held onto his shirt and jumped down.

It didn't surprise her that Lapis had her wings and weapons ready. Also it was risky to do such an act near a river. "Do not worry, Lapis. I only wish to speak to you."

"Sorry, but you attacked my servant."

"I thought he was your friend." Garnet replied. Lapis was surprised to hear disappointment in the sentence. "Look, it doesn't matter. Why do you need to speak with me?" Taking a second glance Lapis knew the why she looked odd. "Fusion."

"Well, I haven't heard someone give it such disdain, but then again I am talking to a Lazuli. Of course high-class gems find my presence insulting."

"Your presence wasn't the reason, it was your actions. Now tell me why you need to speak with me or else I'll shatter your gems." Garnet smiled at her and laid Jamie on the ground. "I come to you as the second leader of the Crystal Gems."

The river rose out of their natural current and surrounded the three. "Great, I get to kill you here and now for the two lives you've taken a year ago." Garnet tilted her head in confusion before realizing what she meant. "Ruby and Sapphire."

"You're gonna pay for that you damn fusion. You and everyone part of your little gang."

"Speaking of which, I'd like to tell you that my 'gang' surrounds this forest. We've been surveying you for sometime and I want to both propose and warn you." Lapis wanted to attack, but realized how stupid that would be. Of course the other Crystal Gems attack and Jamie would either get hurt or drown during the battle.

The tide of water returned to the river it once was as Lapis begrudgingly stood down. "What do you want?"

"As you know they Crystal Gems have plans to liberate the planet from the Diamonds. Our first leader Rose Quartz did not carry the resolve five thousand years ago. She regained that resolve after meeting her lover, a human." Lapis was getting more reeled in to the story, but kept her position.

"Before passing on her gem to another, she spent a few years gathering the help of a gift, a rejection, and other gems that saw a potential future with gems and humans co-existing. And with that was born the Crystal Gems. Functioning as different gangs under one flag, we've slowly but surely began our rebellion against the Earth."

"And to what extent does that have to with me? I'm not one quite ready to join your cause."

"I know you're not, but with the resulting conflict coming soon; I believe that you will come to join us. You both will." Garnet said as she picked up Jamie. Lapis felt things grow intense as Garnet gently brushed his hair.

"You will understand what will bring you to us and what role he plays. Anyways the message has been delivered and we must go." She tossed Jamie and Lapis caught him in her arms.

The two fell as Garnet overshadowed them. "Continue and prosper Lapis Lazuli." She turned her back and began walking to the forest. Before vanishing completely, Garnet stopped and took off her shades.

A red eye was glaring at Lapis with intensity. "Take care of your human or else." And with that she vanished.


	21. Chapter 21

Ah greetings my fellow readers and writers! Um, it's been awhile hasn't it? And I know this isn't the conclusion in my opinion a large story arc. Now I'm normally against filler, but hey I'm helping out in a musical and I thought it'd be nice to have a small musical number involved. Unlike my other failure of musical chapter, I will attempt to make a story out of this one. Also listen to "One Normal Night" from the Addams Family Musical for the full effect.

Steven and the gems were talking about Lapis' date for the evening and everyone was a buzzed by it. Though Lapis was a bit edgy by all Pearl and Peridot's comments.

"I wonder if Jamie and company would like to hear about the new strides of Homeworld research? I think a few educated humans can make things interesting."

"Peridot, I don't think-"

"Of course not Peridot. They simply can't understand the complex nature of the universe. It's best if we don't really associate ourselves that much."

"Pearl, this is a family dinner. We have to be social with-"

"Bah, Pearl's right Lapis. Though Jamie has been nice company, you really haven't shown him what gems can really do. And it makes sense since you two are from totally different worlds. Besides if you continue this I suspect you'd leave us for a child." Pearl didn't react as she was no longer affected by Rose's death.

Steven, Jasper, Conniw and Garnet were watching from the couch and Steven looked worried. Lapis was being overwhelmed and the two gems with her won't let up. "Steven."

"Yeah." He responded. She adjusted her glasses. "There's only one way for Lapis to solve it."

"Musical number?" The fusion pulled out one of Jamie's loaned musical CDs. Connie didn't want to say anything, but her eyes sparkled. "Musical number." Jasper rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that. We don't need a musical-" But the gem warrior was silenced by the CD player and speakers. Lapis glanced at them with Garnet giving a thumbs up.

The blue gem took a deep breath before placing her hands on Peridot and Pearl's shoulders.

Lapis

They're normal people

Not like you

Not like me

Please can't we be a normal family!

One normal night

That's all I want

That's all I need from you

One normal house

Without a corrupt gem mouse

To feed the centipeetle to!

You must admit we aren't what people call "laid back"

So can't we muse a bit and lose the basic black?

Whoa, one normal night

With normal people on their way

Just one normal night

She took a breath, "Whaddaya say?"

Peridot

One normal night?

Lapis

To be polite

To do the least you can

Pearl, "One normal eve?"

Lapis

Can you achive

A kind of common man?

You have to swear to me

Yes, promise to the core

It's almost six o'clock

They're almost at the door!

On all the Crystal Gems that stand

Who've ever walked aright

One normal night!

Garnet, Steven, and Jasper(reluctantly):

Doo doo doo doo

Outside near the beach Jamie the mailman was adjusting the collar. He wanted to be formal for both families to meet. As he looked around, he found his parents looking around. His father was less enthusiastic than his mother, but Jamie ignored it as he passed by the old log he sits at.

"Wait! This is the place where I first saw her! Lapis, with a river surrounding.

And she looked like Eurybia, the sea goddess!"

Jamie's father, "Who?"

"He's just expressing himself, dear. 'Expressing is the poet's art. Just simply say what's in your heart.' His mother responded

"Jamie, your mother's rhyming again. I say we take a rain check and go back to the hotel." He turned, but in a desperate plea and panic Jamie grabbed him. "No!"

Jamie:

One normal night

No, not one poem

Not one inspiring word

One normal scene

Complete routine

Tonight can't be absurd

Please don't embarrass me

Or be completely rude

Don't make a fuss about the house

About the food

Whoa! One normal night

I know it's big but can't you see

This one normal night is for me!

But Jamie's father was already walking toward town and his wife and son were in hot pursuit.

At the same time, Jasper and Steven were walking by and saw Jamie and his family near by, "He such like a nice guy!"

Jasper, "Three things kiddo. They're not right for each other, he's human, and it'll never work

Steven, "Not right for eachother?! What do you mean, "They're not right for each other?"

Steven:

Was Crying Cereal right for Sour Milk?

Was Mr. Universe right for Rose Quartz?

Were the Steven and the Stevens right for the drum machine

Who's to say?

Who's to say?

Was ballet right for you, Jasper?

Was Amethyst right for the Peridot?

Were you prepared right for Garnet's "I Am" song?

Who's to say?

One normal night is a perilous trick

Normal is hard to attain

Humans and Gems are crazy and their families are quick

Passions are hard to explain

But this is their moment and this is your chance

So if you don't want to remain

Start singing of love

Jasper, "What?"

Steven, "Love!"

"No!"

"Love!"

"Why?"

"Love!"

"Ugh."

Steven:

Only affairs of the heart

"Your turn Jasper and company-"

Jasper turned and found Amethyst, Connie, and Garnet next to her.

Crystal Gems:

Bringing them love

Steven, "Yes!"

Crystal Gems:

Love

Steven:

Yes!

Crystal Gems:

Love

Steven:

Right!

Crystal Gems:

Love

Steven:

Good!

Steven:

Love lets our ships depart

So let the normalcy start!

Steven & the Crystal Gems:

Protect and rally round

Let's aid them and abet

One normal night is what they'll

Steven:

Get!

They quickly get back to the house and find Peridot and Pearl sighing in an understanding with Lapis. The music continues and Lapis looks at them with an expectation.

Jasper, Amethyst, Connie, Steven, and Garnet:

One normal night

One normal night

One normal night

Lapis Wants

One normal night

One normal night

Give her just

One normal night

One normal night

One normal night

Lapis wants

Peridot/Pearl:

One

Steven/Connie:

One

Jasper/Amethyst/Garnet:

One

Lapis :

One

Crystal Gems:

One normal night

We'll comprehend

we'll tend her every need

Lapis:

All I want

All I ask

You'll tend my every need

Finally dragging his parent's to the front door Jamie was breathing hard. The music was becoming more infectious as they all felt a need to sing out a promise.

Jamie's parents:

When we arrive

We'll come alive

To make this night succeed

Jamie:

Just be respectable

Don't make an odd remark

Jamie's Parents:

Okay, okay

Lapis

Please keep undetectable our passion for gems dark

The Crystal Gems:

Just as you say

Lapis / Jamie:

And then it's paradise

Right here in Beach City!

ALL:

In one normal

Informal

One normals

The doorbell rings as most of the gems shapeshift their attire. And Steven and Connie hiding upstairs.

ALL:

Night!


	22. Chapter 22

_"Lapis? Lapis? Respond Lazuli!"_ The voice was getting louder, but Lapis was too focused on the forest where Garnet has disappeared. Finally a hand grasped her shoulder and the gem panicked. The river rose again and snatched Jasper into the air.

"Lapis, what the hell? Let me go!" She struggled against her bonds, but did notice that Lapis was breathing more erratically.

The high class gem dropped Jasper on the floor with the river once again returning to it's natural form. The orange gem wanted answers, but the washed up land and unconscious human told her to wait. Without a word, Jasper picked up Jamie and held her hand out for Lapis. "Please follow me back to your estate, Lazuli."

The gem didn't respond for a moment, but stood up and walked in silence. "What happened here?"

She glanced at Jamie's unconscious form and grimaced at the throbbing bruise behind his neck. It couldn't have been Lapis since she didn't have the heart to strike him there of all places. And as far as she's known, this sector was only known by Lapis, Jamie, Peridot, and herself.

'I'll investigate later.' Jasper thought as she walked toward the warp pad.

0-0-0-0-0

Three months have passed since the encounter with Garnet. Jamie doesn't remember much, but being knocked out. Lapis was on the other hand rocked to the core about it. It seemed Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, had helped the oppressed lower classes and humans to form the Crystal Gems. It was nauseating to blue gem on how that a fusion was now leading the charge. They were planning something big and she couldn't help but wonder how it was going to play out. Jasper was training her troops day in and day out with very little breaks and Peridot was told to work with the other Peridots on upgrading security measures.

And Lapis was currently dealing with every bit of criminal work and trying to sentence every possible Crystal Gem to harvesting. Their numbers were unknown and with Earth being populated to the brim with gems and humans, it became abundantly clear that a revolution was going to happen.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." In came Jasper and two other humans. "Lapis, we've encountered these two trespassers in the gardens. They claim to be friends with your personal servant, but he's nowhere to be seen."

One of the humans were small and was that of the Eastern country heritage. "H-Hey we are with your boss's servant."

"Leave it kid. We can just wait until he comes back." The taller one with the oddly shaped hair said., Lapis didn't want to waste time on such a trivial matter, but something about the scenario was throwing her off. "Strange. I never recall Jamie having friends outside the estate. Who are and where are you from?"

Jasper was about to answer, but the one started. "I'm Connie Maheswaran. Daughter of the medical nurse Priyanka."

"Vidalia, your...gemship. Caretaker and lead vendor on fish." Lapis quickly pulled up her screen and verified the information given. Files appeared and Lapis was surprised to see some transgressions from the woman.

"You're an interesting woman Vidalia. It says here that you were one of the few human protesters a decade ago. Minor faults such as talking back, cutting out a few minutes of your work, and attempted vandalism. What happened?"

She expected the human to be nervous or angry, but Vidalia kept a cool head and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, life happened. Got married, had a couple of kids, and I just got old. You see some people can keep up, but me...I'm not one for continued service."

"So I see. Now, I have an idea on how you know my servant, but doesn't answer why you're here."

Connie stepped up. "Oh, um Jamie was in the market a few days ago and wanted some more medical supplies. We've had a recent limit on medical trade so we didn't have it with us right away. And he said to deliver it here."

There was truth to that statement. The planet's been put on high alert and with it a tighter grip on humans. The recent surge of criminal activity from the Crystal Gems was to blame. Lapis in fact tried to prevent the local politics from taking such actions, but the limit was there.

It was only because her "questionable" relationship with Jamie that other high ranked gems watched how far they pushed humans. And despite that Lapis and Jamie the front of being close friends, many gems even among Jasper and Peridot question how deep it goes.

Speaking of which, the door opened to reveal Jamie himself. His eyes were closed and tired with a stack of papers under his arm. "Hey Lapis, sorry I wasn't here a few hours ago. Had to refile lots of paperwork."

"Jamie!"

"Hey bucko." The human opened his eyes and found Connie and Vidalia looking at him with cheer in their eyes. "Oh hey guys. I suppose you're here with my delivery."

"Yep. Food and medicine for you pal. We've already delivered, but we require payment as most humans would."

Lapis smiled at the three humans. With everything going on, Lapis and Jamie weren't able to keep up with taking a break from the ever growing problems on Earth. It was nice to see him give a smile. Not a tired one, but a genuine one.

"Once I give these to Lapis, I can pay." Connie reached in her pocket and pulled out a small book. "Wait, do you think you can help me with my book. There some things I don't really understand."

"Sorry Connie, but I've got work." The look of regret in Connie's eyes spoke volumes to Lapis. Humans are given limited education to begin their life. Many of them do learn reading and writing skills, but Jamie was one of the few very educated human beings on the planet. Connie and her family were part of that few as they were needed to focus on fixing humans. Still it made Lapis make a decision.

"That won't be necessary. Jamie you've worked hard these past few weeks. And I understand that you have your limits. Take the rest of the night off." Connie and Vidalia were surprised to see such a high ranked gem offer a privilege to Jamie. Though it maybe that control humans, it wouldn't be achieved through forcibly means but through peaceful ones as well. The three humans left and Jasper moved in front of Lapis.

"Lazuli." The blue gem moved her eyes up to face Jasper's. "What is it Jasper? Shouldn't you be following the humans?"

"I trust the hu-Jamie not to screw up, but that's not the point." Lapis went back to facing her paperwork when Jasper sprung the question, "Why do treat him so nicely?"

"I do not understand the question Jasper." Lapis answered back. It wasn't enough as Jasper began to prod further. "I'm asking why for the past decade spend so much time with our servant? He was trained by Sapphire and raised in such high standards. Yet here you are offering breaks, being awfully close to him, and allowing him to enter our departments."

Lapis looked up at Jasper and crossed her hands. "You and Peridot have only objected his presence once as Jamie appeared at your departments for the very first time. Why have you not continued?"

The bigger gem grinned at the attempt to reverse the conversation. "The fact of the matter was that he told us that you had no more use for him at the time. And we've kept him on his toes since you gave him any proper work."

Tension was beginning to rise and Jasper could tell. "He's been really effective with his work. Sometimes he can even run as long as a gem. Look it doesn't matter anyway. We are friends with a good working relationship. Not in that sense of romance, but between a superior and the lower."

Lapis couldn't believe that Jasper would not accept her constant explanations. Despite the fact they both have grown toward their human companion, it doesn't matter. With everything going on, the last thing Jasper wanted was their very own system derailed by a gem's feelings toward a human. "You have a funny way of showing it. I get that you want your human to feel more welcome, but you know he's eventually going to be gone in a blink of an eye. There isn't any real point to continuing to play with him."

"Playing?" Lapis stood up angrily. "You think I'm just playing?! I am trying to give my human a proper place among us."

"Because you pity him!"

"I do not pity him!" Lapis argued.

Jasper's lip twitched at the sharp resolve. "He is inferior. Despite him watching us, helping us, it will not help. Everything we have is too much for that human. By the Diamonds Lapis, we've tried so hard to help them. Educate, train, nurture. Little was gained from that hopeless endeavour. Why do you care so much? Because it's different, that he can somehow change it, or to honor a gem you never were really close with."

The orange gem was facing Lapis with their faces extremely close. Jasper waited for Lapis to respond and the blue gem just glared at her. What stood for an eternity stopped when Jasper pulled away and turned her back.

"It doesn't matter. You do not have to answer. Not yet anyway." Lapis stood in shock as Jasper summoned her brown cape. It draped her from the shoulders to her ankles. "When Jamie is dust and you reflect on your actions, then you can answer my question."

And with a slam of the door Jasper was gone. Lapis sat tense for a moment before relaxing and seeing her fingers bending the metallic surface of her desk. Taking a breath. One. Two. Three. And relaxing her palms, the blue gem got up and turned off her holographic computer. Work could wait another day.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, Lapis was lying on the soft silk and cotton bed created by humans. She was playing with a water ball and smiled at the amount the ease of creating a small earth with the inhabitants small as the tiny ants that try to plague what's left of the organic surface.

Speaking of water, Lapis looked out to see the soft drizzle of rain. It was an inconvenience to some gems, but gems normally didn't mind it. The fact that it was harmless and provided nutrients to the animals and nature of the world was useful. And Lapis always loved the rain. If there was anything on Earth that she enjoyed besides her human servant, it was the water.

Crystal blue lakes that shimmered in the early sunrise and how it could be both violent as warrior gem, but calm as a Pearl. To Lapis, it seemed an actual physical manifestation of herself. Besides the thoughts of Earth's impressive landscapes, Lapis found boredom taking over. Withdrawing the water sphere, Lapis walked out of her room and toward the open garden.

The walk was brisk and silent. Peridot and Jasper were workaholics and never took a break unless ordered to by her or another high ranking gem that they answer too. Finally the glass doors to the garden appeared. The gem sighed in relief that she could enjoy the rare occasion of rain in the city.

Upon opening the door Lapis was greeted with quite a sight. Jamie was out in the rain. No umbrella and no reaction to the shower. As far as Lapis could tell, Jamie doesn't even care about the water soaking him. He was staring at the sky with his brown locks sticking to his face like glue. The empty expression in his eyes gave nothing away about why he was out there or even what he's even actually doing.

Lapis watched him for a second before making up her mind and forming a water umbrella above her. She controlled its movement and made it follow her toward Jamie. He gave no notice of her footsteps. And no notice that he would care.

Finally she stopped and expanded the umbrella to cover them both. The human snapped out of his blank stare and turned to see Lapis giving him a small smile. "Well glad to see you've "watered down" that sullen expression!"

The pun was terrible, but any joke shared between the two was an instant hit. Jamie smiled a bit at the joke. "Oh right. To be honest I "H 2 O" what're you doing here?"

Lapis laughed loudly at the pun and Jamie stood smiling. "My, that was good!" She walked over and wiped a soaked strand of hair out of his face. "Anyways, why are you out here my friend?"

The smile on his face went down a bit as Jamie looked to the side. "Oh nothing. I was out here and listening to the calming wind when I heard...ringing."

"Ringing?" Lapis questioned. Jamie didn't answer right away and put his hands in his pockets. "Bells ringing. Normally used to signify something like work ending or beginning. But the ringing I heard was different."

The gem said nothing as Jamie sighed. "Maybe a new bell was created. To change the pace you know. It sounded like it was for something else...a special occasion."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" Lapis asked. Jamie looked worried at first, but smiled again. "It's nothing Lapis. Just some rambling from a human that's too dramatic."

Though the smile and laughter following his statement seemed to work, Lapis didn't seemed so convinced. The two stood for a moment and let the rain surround them. Jamie's expression was hidden behind his eyes, but Lapis could see the look of a tired man inside. Something in her chest gave out as she reached forward and swiped another strand of hair.

"If something's bothering you...I can help." She said. Jamie nodded his head and reached out. Lapis reached out as well and grabbed his hand. With a tug, the human was led back into the suite with Lapis trying her best to ignore the warm blooming in her chest.

The two walked in with Jamie now soaking wet. Lapis ordered him to change and that he needed to warm up. Human sickness was normally contracted after rain or so she believes. After a quick change Lapis was waiting for him in the living quarters.

"Ah Jamie follow me." He went without question and the entered her quarters. It wasn't the first time Jamie's been alone with Lapis in her room, since nothing normally happens. He quickly accustomed himself on the floor and sat patiently. Lapis went on top of her bed and crawled toward the edge.

Jamie just sat still as Lapis playfully tugged at his hair. Whenever either were tired or bored, they allows played around. But Jamie has grownup and become a man. Lapis doesn't do that much, but fiddles with a few stands still wet from the rain. For a minute everything was relaxing.

Neither said a word as the other was too busy enjoying the quiet moment between them. That was until Lapis found gray hairs appearing on his scalp. Things seemed to have stopped as Lapis withdrew her hand and tried not to let Jamie know. From the the looks of it, Jamie had fallen asleep while she was picking at his hair.

However grey hairs were something she never wanted to see on Jamie. She knows that as human continue to grow and mature their bodies do as well. And one thing that set apart some humans from others was the color gray or silver. Depending on the age, the humans with gray hair normally had something that most didn't. A that gems and humans can't share.

Human breeding camps was where it could carry a huge population within their systems. It was the only place where blood-related humans could stay and interact. Also to be a place where they can retire, leave a legacy, and die. They weren't death camps, but they held all elder humans or terminally ill ones until they die.

Lapis was trying to disbelieve that Jamie was already gaining the age of maturity to where he must leave. To find a human lover and to vanish off the face of the planet. The mere thought dampens Lapis' mood. She couldn't actually let him leave. He was an adult yes, but the youthful spirit is high with him. Everything about him screams youth and immunity to his biological clock.

"Jamie." She touched his sleeping face and took note on how adorable it was. The simple act of breathing seemed a miracle and always enraptured her attention. She feels something takeover. Something powerful. It was like a magnet and Lapis was constantly shifting to a darker blue hue with each centimeter taken toward him.

By now she's rolled off the bed and studying his face. "He sleeps like a child." She whispers under her breath. "You can't be getting old. I can't send you to those camps and have you leave me."

She doesn't know where that came from, but it was relieving to say that out loud. Lapis feels more words come out. "You can't leave. How can I in good conscious leave you with human women that could care less about you?" Her hands reach out and grab the sides of his head. Jamie slightly moves to the touch, but doesn't move.

Lapis doesn't know that she's sitting on his lap with her body growing warmer. Taking a moment, Lapis studied his face before leaning in and touching foreheads. "Human women can't possibly share a bond that we have. One with such trust and loyalty and…" She glanced at his sleeping form and saw the tired wrinkles underneath his eyes.

"Jamie...I can't have you leaving me so unprepared and tired." Something moves her head to where their noses are touching. "I care too much. I…"

A taboo word came into her mind and Lapis remembered a case where two gems were shattered for fusing without purpose. They described a feeling and named it after a word in one of the few books written by humans. "I...lov-"

She was cut off by a shift from Jamie's position as his face and torso changed position and his lips softly collided with Lapis's lips. The gem's eyes widened at the action as she only heard muffled sounds from Jamie. His eyes opened drearily to see Lapis' wide ones face him. He breaks from the kiss and tries to retract, but fails.

Lapis pushed herself off as her gem began glowing brightly after the action. "J-Jamie." But before she could get a word out, Jamie was facedown on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Before she got a word in, the human got up and left the room as quickly as possible.

"Jamie, wait!" But he didn't return. Lapis just watched him leave and repressed any unorthodox actions. Such as squealing and jumping.

0-0-0-0-0

The joyous feeling was felt by Peridot and Jasper during work hours. She was very lient on sentences and wasn't working as hard. The weird behavior was getting to everyone and Peridot was very curious. She would ask Jamie as she was more close to him than she was, but refrained after seeing him work frantically around the house.

Though she did take notice that he may know as it seemed less like frantic behavior and more like deliberate ignorance to the subject. She took a note. Anyways Peridot had an abundance of free time since she's something of a prodigy among the other Peridots. It was enough for recognition, but no change in status. Peridot was simply a capable worker with great skills in what she does.

Besides it was nice distraction from the continuous threat of the "Crystal Clods" as she calls them. Peridot took a few moments outside Lapis's office before walking away in haste. Curiosity was running through her, but Homeworld's programming caused an impasse for her actions.

Work must've ended early as Peridot felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Lapis grinning at her still form. "Ah Peridot. Did you need to see me?"

"Gah! No, I did not!" Lapis laughed at Peridot's reaction and caused the green gem to look away embarrassed. "I mean...I wanted to. It's just-I just…" Lapis shushed her.

"That's quite alright. Why don't you walk with me. I need an escort anyways."

"An escort?! Isn't that what Jasper is for. I mean you can't-"

Lapis held up her finger and shushed the green gem. "No not that. Just someone to walk with me. That is all." Peridot blushed at the lineint behavior Lapis was displaying in front of her. She was normally direct with her even on the best of days and now it just seemed excessively different from the norm.

The two gems walked down the building and out in the empty walkways toward the suite. Nights was where gems worked their second shift and left most walkways unattended. Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot were among the few gems that could return to their quarters during night. And as the moonlight shifted, Peridot decided to begin her investigation.

"L-Lapis." The blue gem turned her eye to the green one. "I've noticed among the other gems about your rather positive mood that you've displayed today and the week before. I do not wish to pry, but after your human, Jamie, refused to answer my questions I was wondering what's been going on."

The two of them alone was enough to make the gem feel small compared to Blue Diamond's personal Earth judge. Lapis didn't answer right away, but formed a water ball in her hands.

By instinct Peridot covered her face. "Wait my gem! I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries. Please do not shatter me!" Lapis looked confused at the plea before realizing what she might look like.

"No wait Peridot calm down! I'm not going to shatter you. It's just a little hobby of mine."

"Hobby?" The confusion was enough to break Peridot out of grovelling for her life.

"Yes. Something to ease my mind. I was going to answer your question." The two stopped walking and now faced each other. Peridot was very lost on the situation.

"Look Peridot, you have been there with me since the beginning of our time on Earth."

The technician nodded and wondered where this was going. Lapis formed the sphere into many different shapes and forms. While many were generic like the sun, old gem structures, and the diamond symbol others were different. A human book with physical pages, a delicate flower, and finally the gem once known as Sapphire.

"And since then I haven't always enjoyed my job. I know you feel the same way." Being respectful was top priority to Peridot, but the moment she said that Peridot felt words come out. "You're right! Ever since I've been given my mission to assist you on this rock, I have had many things bother me. Humans, nature, and the irrational fear of those Crystal Gems! I don't know how you could deal with such-"

She stopped herself and looked to see Lapis with a surprised expression on her face. The green gem yelped as the blue bangs on Lapis covered her eyes. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"M-My gem forgive me! It was out of place for me to-"

"I never thought you could contain so much passion behind those words. Machines I could see, but your annoyance never." Lapis said as she flicked her fingertips and the waterball dissipated. The green gem looked from behind her arms and found Lapis not angry, but surprised.

"It showed me on how little I know my subordinates. I should really do a better job of knowing my subordinates. I've been proven that there is something below the surface yet again." Peridot stood confused on what she was even talking about. "Wha?"

Lapis just gave a soft smile and patted Peridot's head. The gem choked up upon contact. But the look of shock was replaced with a blush as Peridot felt an odd warm sensation in her chest. Perhaps someone that easily crush her and currently wasn't was a bit jarring to the gem. As Lapis withdrew her hand, Jamie appeared with a door open next to him.

"Lapis, Peridot. I see you've arrived home safely."

"Yes, Peridot was lovely company. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm needed for a private call. Goodnight Jamie. Goodnight Peridot." The two waved bye to the blue gem as jamie noticed the blush on Peridot's face.

"Are you okay? I don't recall you being so green."

"Gah! You clod, I don't recall you being so...GAH! I'm leaving!" Peridot entered the building and went into a separate door. Jamie didn't say anything, but walked out. As he walked out the cameras suddenly went black before Jamie could appear on screen. And a dark tall figure walked out of the shadows.

"Jamie."

"Oh. You're here." Garnet smiled at him and held out her hand. Jamie held his out and the two shared a grip together. The fusion smiled at Jamie and measured his hands. "Looks like I have the bigger hands yet again."

The human grinned at the fusion, but it faltered as he looked at the suite. "Please...I know it's too much to ask, but can't we…"

Garnet shushed him and pulled him into a hug. "I can't guarantee it. Too many probable futures and…" She paused at his pleading face. Garnet hugged him tighter. "I promise to...try." With that Jamie ran inside the building and Garnet clenched and unclenched her fists.

"It won't happen. They won't let anything happen to him."

0-0-0-0-0

Lapis hummed softly as she heard a knock at the door. Despite the good mood felt a wave of unease come over here. "He-Hello?" The door slammed open and a tall hooded figure walked in. Lapis leapt to her feet and summoned an icy spear to her side. The figure didn't say anything, but the yellow glow of a gem destabilizer shined brightly in their hands.

"You again?!" She said as the memory of their last confrontation came back. They didn't say anything, but charged forward. Lapis rolled out of the way and threw the spear at her enemy. It nicked their cloak and small drops of blood fell to the floor.

They grabbed their shoulder and turned to Lapis tackling them to the wall and knocking the wind out of them. They left a huge dent in the wall, but Lapis didn't care. The water in the room surrounded the hooded figure and with a snap of her fingers, Lapis sent the weight of the water crashing down.

The blue gem smiled at her victory until a pink glow erupted from the water. The water withdrew and revealed a pink bubble surrounding the unhooded figure that appeared ot carry the physical features of a woman. In the low light, Lapis could see the skin tone similar to that of Connie's, but slightly paler. And they had large curly hair tied to a bun.

"Do not attempt to understand Lapis Lazuli. It's too complicated for you to understand at the moment. Besides I'm not here to kill you."

"Yeah breaking down my door and pulling out a weapon called for a happy meeting." The being grimaced at the words. Lapis had the water rise again with them leaving no wet marks left in the room. All of it was gathering above her. "Now, get the hell out of my room."

The woman sighed and expanded the bubble till it exploded. The rushing wind pushed against Lapis and stunned her for a second. That gave her opponent enough time to land a solid punch in the gut, a hard elbow under the chin, and a roundhouse kick to the side. The gem crashed against the wall with a reasoning crack. She slid onto the ground and the woman walked up and picked her up by the throat. Lapis cringed at the touch and stared daggers at the woman. "You'll thank me soon." A pink glow once again came and surrounded the two of them in a rose pink bubble.

"What're you-" A small click was heard before a large explosion of flames and sound consumed her senses. Lapis felt the ground give away as the two were launched from the building top suite and into the ground. In slow motion, Lapis watched her quarters destroyed in an instant.

Everyone in there. She knows Peridot is safe since she lives near the bottom floor and Jasper was out training. The only one unaccounted for was...Lapis felt time freeze. Jamie. He was the only one besides Jasper that could access the top suite and she can't rule out he was safe. He was always behind her and now things begin to click.

Before she could scream, Lapis felt an electric current run through her and her very form break down yet again. The last thing she saw was apologetic look from her enemy. Then once again oblivion.

0-0-0-0-0

 **Excuse me real quick. (DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER! GOD! I NEED TO-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) Anyways, now that I have that out of my way it seems another chapter must once again be written for this story arc. "Tibia" honest I don't think I can top my work here. So….you know what I'll put this story arc on hold and get back to some one-shots. The next chapter to this story arc has to be massive, romantic, epic, and overall satisfying! I'm ready, i'm determined to finish this once and for all. You know it's times like this I wonder why I don't just create a separate story and upload all the chapters there.**

 **Oh well. Anyways I am so glad to at least get this out of development before too long. Alright so next chapter is going to be a one-shot because I need time to work on this finale of this story arc. That's all for now. So until then, goodbye and I'll cook up something good.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lapis sighed once again. The barn was a nice place to settle down after her recent "breakup" with a certain orange gem. Steven was talking to Peridot who, for some reason, tried to attempt a form of a peaceful exchange. It was awkward at best and she was not in any real good mood to deal with any gems at the moment. Despite thousands of years existing and peaceful demeanor, the gem was been through what the humans call a living hell back and forth.

Once was because she was got on a bad day and second because she wanted to show someone who even granted her a shred of mercy. Right now Peridot's and Steven's attempts are hitting a solid wall.

"Ok." She said out loud. Lapis got up from her sitting position and stared at the distance. The planet carried no significant looks or changes. If anything it was boring. And for the life of her, Lapis could not understand how gems could give up so much for something so little. It couldn't be the looks, they were ok to look at. It's natural inhabitants aside from humans are annoying. And the fact that she sees nothing special in the dominant species.

They carry some similarities toward gems with "intelligence" and body structure, but besides that nothing. She looked back at Steven and Peridot talking. Well the last part was a little false. Then again Steven was incredibly different. A human body amplified with the powers of an ancient gem warrior. Nothing about him was normal or concrete.

Upon realizing that, Lapis's opinion on humans returned to what it was before. "Such a useless planet."

The blue gem sat down on the grass and waited for the two smaller beings to return. Suddenly a noise was heard. Something mechanical and coming up to barn. 'Another one?!'

Lapis summoned a thin line of water to her side and glared at the direction of the noise. "So persistent." The gem waited until she saw the shadow of the source. It was oddly shaped and was connected to ground.

It was obvious to Lapis what it was. "A few slices to the gravity connectors and the drone will stop." That was logical decision, but Lapis looked at Steven. The potential threat was getting closer and Lapis wasn't going to stand around again. With a flick of her finger, Lapis sent the water line straight to the "drone". It hit the connectors and sent the vehicle veering off the road. She smiled at her work until a scream was heard.

Taking a closer look, Lapis could see a figure in the front seat gripping something circular. She watched it continue to move erratically until it crashed into the tree side.

"AH! Lapis, what happened?!" Steven said as he was running toward the blue gem. Lapis still stared at the crash. "Don't worry Steven. I've taken care of the drone. Even if it's more primitive than the last one."

"Lapis, that's not a gem drone! That's car! A human's vehicle." Lapis was taken back by the tone Steven was giving. Fast, panicked, and in her mind disappointed. Peridot was behind Steven and watched. "Steven look!" They all trained their eyes to see the door open and out comes a human. His forehead was bleeding red and his eyes were dazed and glassy.

Papers were flying out and landed near their feet. Lapis picked it up and found it was written by hand. "The Lion Prince and His Quest?" She questioned. An odd title.

"That's my mailman! Jamie!" He ran to the injuries human with Peridot scooting away from Lapis. The former prisoner didn't take notice and watched Steven try to get a response out of the injured human. "Should we-um help?"

Peridot glanced at Lapis and the gem walked forward. Steven was on the ground trying to make sense of his friend. Lapis felt a twinge of guilt at the human's injuries. Maybe because Steven was trying his best to help him. "Lapis, can you help me get him to the barn."

She nodded and summoned the very dew drops off the grass and form a watery platform. Steven pulled Jamie onto the water and help push it back to the barn. Peridot followed behind and watched Lapis and Steven bring him to the barn. Once they got to the barn, Steven swallowed nervously.

"Steven...I didn't mean to...I mean."

"No it's alright. I mean he may not, but...I need to heal him." He licked his hand and hesitated to touch the human's forehead. "What's wrong? It'll work."

"I don't know...I mean it's been out of commission after I healed you and I haven't really..."

Lapis understood and moved her hand. The water moved and took small swipes at cleaning the blood off Jamie's forehead. Taking another glance, Lapis found several bruises on his arm and felt the guilt coming back. After a few minutes the blood was washed off and revealed a nasty wound. It was leaking dark red and stuck to some strands of hair.

It was disgusting nonetheless. Peridot squeaked at the injury and walked out muttering something about gaining hemophobia. Lapis averted her gaze to Steven whose eyes were wide. "I-I don't know if..."

"St-Steven." Lapis looked down to see his human friend's eyes cracked open. "Hey bud. Why does my head hurt?"

"Look Jamie I'm going to try and fix your head. I'll tell you about it later. Although I don't know if it'll work."

Jamie gave a pained smile. "It's okay, I believe in ya buddy." Lapis watched as those words made Steven's eyes narrow with determination. Taking another lick at his hand, Steven gently placed his hand on the wound. Jamie was withering against his hand and Lapis quickly wrapped the arms and legs on water.

"Argh!" He groaned loudly as Steven quickly moved his hand. To both of their surprise, the wound was no longer open. The dark red liquid was gone and what was left was raw pink skin. Even then the remnants of spit made skin reform.

"Steven. It worked." Lapis said as she watched Jamie stop struggling and closing eyes into sleep. They two stood still until Lapis felt Steven jump into her arms. He was laughing in joy and Lapis smiled softly at her friend's reaction.

"Whoo! I got my healing spit back!" He was smiling brightly at Lapis and she couldn't help, but feel the same amount of joy as he did.

"I've got to tell someone else. Where's Peridot?" The two looked around and found the green gem has vanished. "Ok, Lapis wait here and I'll get Peridot. Also you can put Jamie down."

And with that he was gone. The gem watched until Steven vanished from sight. Once gone, Lapis put Jamie on the ground and withdrew all the water off him. Then she waited. And waited. And waited. It felt like an eternity, but in reality by looking at the human's watch, Lapis saw its been a minute. Time seems to have slowed down on her.

A sudden groan caught her attention. Lapis looked down and found Jamie's eyes cracking open. "Ah it feels like my heads about to split in two."

"It was gong to until Steven saved you." He yelped at the voice and scooted back at Lapis. She watched his fearful expression change slowly and wondered what he was thinking.

"Are-are you a friend of Steven's?"

"Yes."

"Are you a gem?"

"Yes."

Jamie's questioning look changed. "Oh good. I thought I was imagining a...interesting woman caped in blue." She crossed her arms and gave him a neutral expression. "Why do you say that?"

"Whoa, I mean I never seen...it was the color that threw me off. I didn't mean to..." It was almost pitiful to see him stutter. She was about to laugh at it until, "I mean I think I saw you before I crashed. A figure in blue watching me drive and then pain."

She glanced away in guilt. She never intend harm. Lapis was simply protecting her friend and his...accomplice. Speaking of which the two still haven't returned. And it was a bit unnerving to have them vanish. The gem took a deep breath and put trust that Steven was in no actual danger. He was simply looking for Peridot.

"Figure in blue. Why did you say that in such a manner?"

"Oh sorry. I just got caught up in the drama zone. Again." He breathed out in frustration. "Jamie, why did you say that?"

Lapis was slightly amused at the display. She felt the wind blow again and something hitting her ankle. Looking at her feet, Lapis found another one of papers. "This came out of your car."

Jamie was stricken with horror as he picked up the paper. "Ah, damn it! Excuse my language."

"I don't care about language, but what significant need do these documents carry?" She said as she watched Jamie pick up the pieces of paper.

"Ah my dear...um friend."

"No."

"Okay well Miss, here is a special piece of a play I have been writing for over the past few months. After a friend told me to take theatre and with one of her roommates writing one of the historical plays, I decided to have my own play written. A chance that has been taken and I came here to see if my pal wanted to become a part of my dream."

Lapis just glanced at the muddled paper. Through the smudgy dirt and water, words were written in a weird font. "Uh huh. That's...nice, but why do you want Steven. He cannot be this prince. He's Steven."

"Well I know. Honestly I tried to make his character is simple and easy. He's great and I'm glad to know him. It's nice especially since he's responsible for both getting me super depressed and getting me to work on being more than just a mailman."

The two sat still and Lapis decided to get it out of the way. "I'm sorry about your car."

"It's alright. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't. I caused it." Jamie's pupils dilated and Lapis felt the warm environment grow cold. "I thought you were a gem drone. I thought I was protecting Steven."

Jamie and Lapis just stayed in there spots. "It's fine."

"What?"

"I said it's fine. My car was a wreck anyways. Only good for scrap."

The casual tone was like a gem destabilizer. "Why are saying it like that?! I almost killed you. I have powers that could destroy you."

"Nah it's alright. Two years ago a large beast attacked the beach and I was unfortunately delivering mail. It grabbed me and well I was not ready for what it was going to do."

"Let me guess, the Crystal Gems saved you."

"Yes. They did. Like Amazonian warriors they made quick work of it and I guess a car crash is less dangerous than literally being crushed within the jaws of a beast." He clenched his fist dramatically.

Lapis gave him a blank stare. "Drama zone?"

Jamie looked at his fist and blushed in anger. "Dang it!" Lapis felt a snicker get loose and she was chuckling softly. The human watched her laugh for a few seconds and couldn't help, but laugh too.

Once they stopped Lapis felt more relieved than ever. "I apologize human. It's just that your frustration was a nice distraction."

"Nah, it's alright. I mean come...you know I never got your name."

The gem pondered on giving her name before shrugging off caution. "Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."

"Jamie."

The two once again let silence takeover until they heard a boy laughing and running at them with a grumpy green alien groaning at the situation.


	24. Chapter 24

Noir(AU) Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0

"In the next few weeks several attacks are going to be aimed at the local government and law enforcement. This should allow Homeworld to aim at any politicians, cops, or...detectives that maybe Crystal Rook sympathizers."

"Duly noted." Peridot and the others have time. Garnet should know what to do with these plans.

"The docks and warehouses are to be avoided at all costs. Homeworld knows that the Rooks have the urban advantage especially with access points to the city via water system."

"Taking out any place for supply drops. Anything else."

"They will leave no loose ends."

Lapis was very informative. The singer knew what was going to happen and how it was suppose to go down. I guess it can't be helped when Homeworld Enforcers were your gang. I try to focus and stay on task. Lapis keeps looking at the door behind me as to expect someone. Paranoia, a common symptom.

"Look Mr. Detective, I appreciate you coming here and taking it in. If any of the Enforcers knew about this, we'd be dead where we stand." She chuckles. I chuckle as well. The eve of war is about to happen and the city will become a playground for guns, bullets, and dead bodies from all sides. Laughing is a luxury best taken.

However once the laughter starts, my senses take over. The small, but audible clicks of guns being loaded. The door burst open with a large kick and I see a barrel pointed at me. A small smoke trail enters the room. Its stench filling the already tense room.

"Jasper!" Lapis squeaked. The woman entered the room. Her long, wild hair stood out, and she had orange tattoos striped on her cheeks. Not to mention huge. Her muscles, height, and intimidation were not to be taken lightly.

"No loose ends." She grumbled as she pointed her gun at Lapis. Everything slowed down. And I could see the visible panic going through Lapis. Every minor detail could be seen. A drop of sweat going down her cheek, the wide eyes, and the subtle hitch of breath.

Adrenaline pumped through me and whip out my revolver and shoot Jasper. The bullet embedded itself right into her shoulder. The large woman was taken by surprise as I ran forward and tackled her. I managed to push her out of the room and give Lapis enough time to run. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of lingering for an extra second. Jasper put together her two meaty hands and slammed them on my back.

Wood greeted my cheeks as I felt the blunt pain on my back. It was soon overcame with the pain of a heel kicking my temple. I rolled away as far as I can with Jasper looking at me with contempt. I fumbled for my gun and quickly got a hold of it. I turned and shot my second bullet. And it barely grazed her hair.

Jasper grabbed me by the throat and I struggled to get free. However, the woman must feel no pain. I kicked her chest, stomach, and arms. My pistol hit her head a couple times. And all she did was stare at me with a small trail of blood flowing down her head. She checked my coat and pulled out my badge.

Next thing I know was a table breaking my fall and several guns pointed at me. Jasper walked up to one of hired guns. "Lapis, where is she?"

"She got away. Grabbed your machine gun and left with one of the waitresses during the commotion. Blonde hair shaped oddly and emerald eyes." Jasper growled in frustration and pushed the gunman away.

"Peridot of course. That little traitor is going to pay as well." She grabbed my revolver and dismantled it. "Take care of the detective. I've got some hunting to do." She left and the gunmen looked at me with special interest. One of them aimed their guns at me and fired. The bullet grazed my cheek and my ears were ringing. Another swung the butt of his gun like a golf club and hit me right in the solar plexus. Breathing becomes a fight itself as I'm on my hands and knees.

I try my best, but I can barely defend myself against the beatings. Everything become buzzing lights with a few injuries that'll take awhile to heal. After a few moments they picked me up and threw me against a wall. "Alright we've had our fun. Turn around and get on your knees."

I do what they ask and I feel a barrel press against my skull. "Awfully close. 'Fraid you miss?" Being a smartass wasn't the best way to end, but it was satisfying nonetheless. A heard the click of a bullet entering its chamber and I close my eyes. Suddenly several bullets rang out and my would be-executioner fell to the ground.

"Jamie!" I turned to see Garnet and her partner Pearl. They were hidden behind a table with some of the gunmen now spread out throughout the club. Without thinking, I picked up the gun about to kill me and fire a few rounds in their general direction. The henchmen barely looked at me without getting a bullet sent in their direction.

I don't know how I was sprinting, but I found myself pushing the entrance doors open with Garnet and Pearl giving cover fire. The getaway car was there with another familiar face. Amethyst. She had the doors open and the three of us dived right into the safety of the car.

Jasper's henchmen came out and before Amethyst drove away, she threw a bright bottle at them. The ground lit up as we drove off and the confused screams of the henchmen were the last thing I heard before I passed.

"Ah. Garnet, that stings." Pearl looked at me with concern, but waved away at my small cries of pain. Right now, she was listening to Amethyst complement her own quick thinking. We were in one of the old apartments near the harbor. It was one of the few hideouts I know where the Crystal Rooks have.

"That was smart, Amethyst. Only you almost burned down another club." Garnet said as she pressed an alcohol wipe on my cut. "Oh come on! If I hadn't thrown the cocktail, our car would face guns and it isn't exactly bullet-proof."

"It's ok, Amethyst. You saved us. That's all the matters." I said.

"See. This guy's appreciative."

"Enough. Pearl, check up on Rose, Peridot, and Lapis."

"They're safe?" I questioned.

Garnet nodded. "Yes. Rose was with us, but when we saw those two, she took them here." I breathe a sigh of relief. With all that's happened, I was scared for those two. Peridot since she's new and Lapis since I basically took on an Amazonian to save her neck.

Garnet leaned in and I noticed her stare. "You expecting a kiss?" I asked. "You had the information, but you stayed and almost got killed. What you did was irrational, dangerous, and reckless."

"Sorry, but I couldn't leave Lapis behind. I can't leave someone to die-" I was cut off when Garnet pressed her lips against mine for a few seconds. We've always had a weird relationship. Garnet never wanted to pursue a relationship. She always viewed herself as a relationship between her parents who we'll call Ruby and Sapphire. However that didn't stop her attraction toward me and vice versa.

It always leads to an on and off relationship. Most likely due to us being on opposite lines of the law. Luckily we've always managed to stay friends despite that.

She pulled back. "Your noble attitude is going to get you killed. Lapis was worried when I carried your body up to the bedroom."

"I feel loved." I replied. Garnet shook her head. "Quit being a smartass. We almost lost you today." I give in and put my forehead against her's.

"I know."

"We can't afford you to lose you now."

"I know."

"We're royally screwed if you die. The police won't back us up if you're gone."

"There's Dewey."

"They don't trust the commissioner. Unlike you, they can tell he's a sympathizer."

"He won't be in a few weeks."

Garnet and I turned our heads to see Lapis. She was looked at me with relief and I just give a comforting smile. Garnet pulled herself away and walked up to Lapis. She towered the singer. "I suppose we can finally talk now."

"I just escaped a fight from one of Homeworld's strongest fighter. Cut me a break."

Garnet didn't let the snappy attitude get to her. "Has Rose left?" Lapis nodded and Garnet knew that Pearl and Amethyst followed. Most likely to patrol the area and warn any Rooks to stay off the streets for the time being. Peridot walked to the door frame. "Is the clod finally awake?"

"I'm swell. Just a few bandages to heal a beating." Peridot hissed at the sarcasm. "Look we don't have enough time. Jasper's on the hunt now and we can't really afford to screw up now." Garnet glanced at me and I could tell that it was mostly pointed at me.

The three women have experienced Homeworld's wrath, while I only got an idea to compare. I slid to the floor and stretched my arm. It was a chore to do even standing. My chest feels like someone's been dancing on it and my ear hasn't stopped ringing. I'll need more time to recover.

"They aim to take out the the police and politicians first. One of their commanders has a list with all the names. Expect headlines to come in red." Lapis said. I filled in the rest and told that the harbors and river access points are now being guarded. Garnet pondered on the information while Peridot was freaking out.

"Gah! We're dead! They thought of everything! It's such a good strategy!"

"True. Without our access to the sewers and rivers cut off, we're cut off from leaving." Garnet said. Lapis and I were looked at each with with concern as we could see the wheels turning in Garnet's head.

"We'll improvise." She said and began to walk toward the door.

"Improvise!?" Peridot said in utter disbelief. "You honestly don't believe that could be the strategy. We need structure, a sure way…" She said. Garnet didn't say a word, but pulled out her gun and aimed carefully at the windows.

"Right now we need to keep our eyes on our allies. If Homeworld eliminates our hands in the law and put theirs, we'll be more at risk." Garnet quickly withdrew her pistol and put on her glasses. "Peridot, you'll be coming with me. Jamie will take Lapis over somewhere safe."

"There's Barbara's apartment. I'm allowed to there as long as I have a valid reason." I said. Garnet nodded and grabbed Peridot's hand. "You'll need to stay quiet."

"I know, I know." She grumbled and the two left into the night. We waited a good ten minutes before walking down the old apartment. I opened the door and breathed uneasily. If we get caught, they'll be two more heads added to the list of murders. Lapis stayed behind me with fear lacing her features.

Now we were open to the entire city. And the bright lights of the streets were just behind us. Shifting a little, I try my best to look not injured. It's too risky and I'd look like an easy target for common crooks. Taking my chances, I grab Lazuli's hand and walk into the ground.

The lights, sounds, and conversations around us were numbing my senses. "I'll call a cab." Lapis said. In a couple of minutes a yellow taxi pulled over and with a quick flash of money and information exchange, we sped off toward Barbara's home. Lapis and I sat silently as the taxi went through traffic. The singer was staring at my bruises and I could see some semblance of guilt traced on her face.

Finally we stopped at Barbara's address and walked inside. Taking out the secret key hidden, I open the door and hear a grunt. "Who's there?"

"A friend." I call out. The lights turned on and I see Barbara's daughter Sadie holding a baseball bat. "Calm down. It's just me."

Sadie sighed in relief, but saw Lapis standing behind me. "Mom said stop bringing your girlfriends here. After that 'Garnet' woman…"

"It's not like that. Jamie's trying to get us to safety." That stopped Sadie and she beckoned us to follow her in. "Great. And here I thought I was going to get a quiet evening."

"You will." I groaned as I fall on my one of my knees. Sadie and Lapis quickly ran to me with concern and Sadie finally noticed all the bruises and cuts on my body. "Oh God, what happened to you?"

The last thing I remember is chuckling a smart little answer before passing out.

Lapis and Sadie picked up Jamie and laid him on the couch. The detective was out like a light. Sadie grabbed their first-aid kit and tried her best to clean Jamie up. The only Rook that had proper medical training was Rose, but with all the preparations she couldn't come through. Garnet had to wing it.

"Ah God, I've never seen him like this before. It looks like he's taken on entire gang."

"He did." Lapis mumbled. She was staring at him and quickly checked his pulse. It was slow, but loud enough to not warrant any concern at the moment. Sadie placed a cotton pad on his cheek before taping it down.

"That should keep the cut from being infected." She sighed. Lapis sat on the sofa with her fingers twiddling together. "Is it wrong for me to ask what happened?"

"Homeworld Enforcers came to my club. One of them wanted to kill me for some reason. The detective leapt into action and gave me enough time to leave. I found a couple of his friends-"

"And they obviously raised hell. That's the Crystal Rooks alright." Sadie said as she sat on a small armchair. Lapis looked at her with confusion and surprise. "Oh come on, my mother's a sympathizer as well. Damn good at hiding it as well."

They fell into silence after that. Lapis looked around and found a picture of a mail lady, who she assumed was Barbara. It scared her to think that her face may end on the picture. Though Homeworld was just aiming for those of power, so they may leave this household alone.

Sadie got up and stretched. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep." And with that, the girl disappeared behind the door and left the club singer with the unconscious detective.

The woman shifted her eyes around. Finally allowing her muscles to relax, Lapis closed her eyes. The sounds of the city and the occasional argument between neighbors put Lapis at ease. "Thanks for saving my neck." She mumbled.

"Quiet they're sleeping."

"I know, but I can't help it. They look so comfortable." The whispers continued and I was not sure who it was. What was obvious was that my mouth was dry and something was sleeping on my bruised chest. My eyes cracked open to see Barbara and Sadie whispering to one another and a low snoring on my chest. The scent is what takes me. Small traces of perfume, alcohol, and the harbor.

I look to see Lapis is snugged gently on top of me and between my arms. I don't know how, but it doesn't matter. Dawn's approaching and I can't afford to be late. "Lapis. Get up!" She doesn't stir for a second, but after gently prodding and Barbara pulling her up, Lapis woke up.

"Morning already?" She mumbled. The singer laid back down and I was once again trapped. Sadie and Barbara sighed. "We'll make breakfast. And then you can get on your way."

I'm glad Barbara didn't question my state. Or maybe Sadie filled her in, but the last thing I needed was to be tended like a baby. "Lapis, we've got to get ready." She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Five more minutes. I'm tired."

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The morning was still young, filled with smell of eggs, toast, and coffee. Nearly getting killed does empty a stomach. Sadie walked in with a bundle of clothes. "Jamie, this is for Lapis. Also Mom says take a shower." I gladly accept it and quickly nudge away from Lapis. The woman barely registered a thing and simply shifted her head.

The shower was great. It washed away any grime or dry blood left on me. Plus it got me to see how bad I got it last night. Bruised ribs: Check. Lingering damage to the head: Check. Any movement that reopens small cuts: Check. Besides that however, I'm perfectly fine. I walk out and find some of my old collared shirts and pants I leave behind in case I have to crash at Barbara's. It's nice to feel crisp clothes with any dirt.

I joined my friends for breakfast and see Lapis conversing with Barbara well enough. "Ah Jamie, there you are. You're friend just told me of your exploits."

"Hopefully only the good parts." Barbara's smiling face went serious. "I don't count you getting yourself almost killed a good part." Lapis looked away with guilt. She's been silent on me for most of our time together. I guess it's better to be silent than talkative, but it still bothered me.

"It's what I do. Besides I feel like I would've been killed even if I didn't save Lapis." Barbara still stared at me with a twinge of disbelief. I poured myself a cup of coffee and don't bother adding any sugar or cream. "Look I saw someone about to get killed and I didn't take my chance to leave."

"You should've." Lapis said. Now I'm the one with disbelief in their eyes. "I was ready to die. You shoulda ran the second, Jasper pointed her gun at me." Sadie and Barbara feel tension rise, but I didn't care. I stuck out my neck and got beat the hell up.

"I appreciate what you did, but you did something completely unnecessary."

"Unnecessary? How was that unnecessary?"

"You're a detective, figure it out." She was getting testy. The flash of her blue eyes looked dangerous. "Jasper, her gang, they were going to kill you. I saved you."

"You wasted a bullet for me. If you knew what I've done, you could see this was my only chance to get back at them. Jasper would've finished me off and you could've escaped without those unnecessary injuries. Detective, you were idiot last night."

I slammed my hands on the table. "Are you kidding me?! An idiot? That's not at all crude. Besides I managed to not only to save you, but help my friends."

"That's rich. You 'helped' your friends. The Rooks have no chance of beating Homeworld. They should've given up a long time ago. I did." Lapis said. Barbara and Sadie were now watching the two of us. "Given up? If you gave up then why did you bother giving me the information."

"To do what little damage to Homeworld as I can before I die. They can't be beaten. I know that. Like I would've known that if Jasper had just shot me, the fact that she killed a loved one would've stopped her for a few precious seconds." This girl was making no sense to me.

Lapis looked at the door and sighed sadly. Their was a knocking at the door and Barbara went to open it. "What can I do for-" A gunshot rang out as Barbara fell to the floor. Sadie was about to scream when the gunman stepped into the apartment and pistol whipped the girl.

"Lapis Lazuli." He said. Lapis froze at her seat as the gunman held me at gunpoint. He pressed the end of his barrel against my temple and kicked the back of my knees. "You moron." another voice growled. I froze at the realization of whose voice that is. Jasper walked and looked at Barbara gasping for breath.

"Idiot, you were suppose to knock her out along with the daughter. This is too much unnecessary blood." I see Barbara's eyes frozen in terror as she looks at me. Jasper leaned down at Barbara. "She looks like a wounded animal." She placed her boot on Barbara's neck.

"No, no, no! Stop!" I cried out. Jasper looked at me. "Good morning detective. I'll be with you in a second." And with a small grunt and an audible crunch, Barbara laid still. All senses went blank and restarted. Ringing in ears, blurry vision with the exception of seeing the corpse in perfect detail, dry mouth, scent of blood, and the wooden floors scraping against my palms.

Barbara. That was the only thing that rang in my mind. My neighbor, my friend just died in front of my eyes. Lapis had her eyes wide in shock as Jasper walked toward her. I struggled against my captor, but I couldn't do much.

"J-Jasper." Lapis said. The two women were at a huge height difference with Lapis looking up at the towering pillar of muscle. She pushed Lapis against the wall and pinned her. "Where were we?" I couldn't stand there and do nothing.

"Hey Amazon, leave the girl alone! She hasn't even had her coffee." I said. Jasper looked back and sneered at me. "Really?" She grabbed Lapis by the throat and walked toward me. Her henchman was sweating profusely and his palms were getting sweaty. "Should I shoot him?"

"Yeah, let the boy." I said. Jasper was studying me. "Although, he should reload his gun first. Or at least check if he has a round in. After all he did just shoot my friend." Take the bait. I know the kid's an amateur. Lapis was trying her best to speak, but Jasper's grip prevented her from speaking a single word.

I let one of my hands drop as the other holds on to my captor. "What're you playing at?"

"I do not play my fair lady. Tis' rude of a gentleman of my nature to do such a thing." Old habits from my theatre classes. What I would kill to be in a dressing room instead of here. "Does thou see me as a constant pain in the arse? Je suis désolé madame, mais allez vous faire foutre."

"Je peux vous comprendre, imbécile." Jasper said. She was getting angry. That was good. My hand was on the table and I grabbed my coffee mug. With a quick jerk, I spilled the still hot coffee on captor when his handle on the gun wavered at Jasper's presence. He yelped in pain before I moved around him and pushed him to Jasper. The guy never got close as Jasper smacked him away with her other hand. Luckily for me, it was an open opportunity to smash my clean mug on Jasper's temple. She dropped Lapis who scrambled behind him. Lapis looked at Barbara with sad eyes before checking on Sadie.

"You bastard!" I throw a few punches and each hit Jasper square in the jaw. On my last punch, she blocked it and landed a right hook on me. I fall to the ground and find my former captor's pistol. I scooped it up and blindly four times before one shot got Jasper in the shoulder. The woman fell on her back and growled in pain. "I'm going to kill you."

I pressed the barrel against her head. "Me first." I pull the trigger...and it just clicked. Both of us froze as constantly pulled the trigger, but no shot. Jasper's foot met my stomach as I flew back a few feet. I turned to see the doorway with Lapis holding Sadie close to her.

"Jamie!" She yelled before I stumbled to the hallway. Lapis clenched her teeth angrily as Jasper walked out with blood pouring from her side. We both got ready for fight when we all heard sirens from the outside. Jasper glanced at the doorway and took one last look at us. She spat at us and dashed toward one the few exits leading to the back. I would've chased her, but she kicked my bruised ribs and I couldn't breathe very easily.

Police officers rushed in with their guns pointed to every person at the sight. "Where's Harold?" I asked. A few seconds later and I see Lt. Harold Smiley. "Jamie, what the hell happened here?"

I didn't answer him, but his eyes followed mine to see Sadie unconscious and Barbara's corpse. His breath hitches. "Barbara." He said. I slide down the wall with Lapis looking down with as much guilt as ever. I heard her mumbling under her breath and looking at me with the saddest eyes.

Before I could say anything, Harold looks at me. "We need to talk, Taylor."


End file.
